Russian Roulette
by Franessa Black
Summary: La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza. Pequeñas historias
1. The other side

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo reportándome con una serie de historias pequeñas que tratan sobre mi pareja favorita en la comunidad del manga y anime. Para ser más resumida, los títulos e ideas de las canciones las saqué de una artista llamada Alana Grace, así que recomiendo escucharlas mientras leen la historia o pasarse por el lyric para saber de qué trata la canción completa. A lo mejor no tratan al cien por ciento de lo que dice, pero es una idea general.

¿Por qué el nombre? No lo sé, se me ocurrió y pensé que era perfecto, por el simple hecho de que es un juego fatal del cual nunca se sabe el resultado, además de que puede resultar inofensivo o dañino para cada persona, es decir, vives o mueres; eso lo decide el orden de las balas, ni siquiera quienes son los jugadores.

Intentaré publicar un relato cada semana. Sé que son cortos, y quizás para algunos no se vea tan difícil de escribir, pero sí lo son (se ocupa mucho para poder describir, especialmente cuando te encuentras con alguien tan perfeccionista como yo xD), además, la Universidad es un deber que no puedo dejar de lado, y mi carrera es un tanto agotadora, por otro lado, esta semana ya comienzo a estudiar de lleno para mis últimas cuatro pruebas del semestre, así que tengo que ponerle ganas si no quiero reprobar -3-

Ah sí, tendrá romance, pero no es tan marcado como en mis otras historias, sino que muestra un lado menos perfecto de ambos personajes, de su relación y de sus propios deseos o pensamientos; siempre se ha mostrado un lado "bueno" entre ambos, pero como todos los seres humanos y sus interacciones, tienen subidas y bajadas, yo preferí abarcar sobre el segundo tema.

Otra aclaración, las situaciones no están en una línea de tiempo, por lo que, no sé, podría aparecer Sango muerta en un capítulo y en el otro viva, para que no se confundan, porque cada historia es dependiente de cierta forma de la otra, pero no como para decir: Oh, esto es una continuación de eso. Aunque, si llega a suceder, lo especificaré, no se preocupen ;D

Y eso. Así que espero que les guste, los he estado haciendo con mucho cariño y son 21, así que tendremos de ellos para un buen tiempo mientras sigo escribiendo mi fanfic que publicaré cuando termine éste, si así la Universidad y Dios lo quieren XD

**Disclaimer: **

**1.- Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen ni nada relacionado con su mundo, sólo la trama de la historia en un cierto punto. **

**2.- Las letras que salen al inicio de cada capítulo, y los títulos respectivos de éstos pertenecen a la cantante Alana Grace.**

**Con esto aclaro mi postura de escribir sin fines de lucro, acreditando las fuentes de quienes tienen sus grandes creaciones en estos relatos. **

Creo que la frase anterior es un poco confusa, pero en fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten y los lean! Gracias de antemano, desde el momento en que apretaron para entrar, incluso si leen el principio, llegan hasta la mitad o al final.

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian r****oulette**

The other side

_The glass it's breaking, I'm not afraid_  
_The noise it's making is taking my breath away_  
_This water is cold but I'm not alone_  
_And something's moving underneath my feet_  
_It's sinking me..._

Se mordió el labio inferior, su ser entero tembló y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no vomitar al momento en que un tercer cuerpo caía inerte frente suyo. Quiso refugiarse en el pecho de Inuyasha para no seguir presenciando todo ello, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado evitando que la masacre continuara, intentando detener el millar de demonios que invadían la, ya casi desierta, aldea. Llevó las manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo para evitar las lágrimas, sin embargo, el sonido de la espada al atravesar la carne, el golpeteo perpetuo de los huesos que componían a aquel armamento de Sango, las brasas de los pergaminos de Miroku cuando quemaban a los enemigos, los sollozos constantes de Shippô, los rugidos de Kirara, todo le recordaba la situación que se estaba viviendo, y aunque quisiera opacar sus sentidos, de alguna manera u otra encontraban la manera de calarse por su mente, mostrándole las imágenes más crudas que jamás haya visto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Se preguntó, aún conteniendo el río que deseaba bajar como intrépida cascada por sus mejillas, ese rastro líquido que dejaba ver sus inseguridades, sus mayores miedos. Estaba bloqueada, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera cuando advertía el peligro, quedándose quieta, pero siempre teniendo la suerte de que el hanyô llegaba su rescate, no tenía un simple rasguño, más de alguna mancha de la sangre que salpicaba por la ardua batalla se implantaba en su vestimenta, no obstante, su ínfimo estado no se comparaba con el de sus compañeros. Se sentía cobarde, pero el origen futuro que tenía no le permitía acostumbrarse al ambiente tan caótico que sobrellevaban los habitantes de aquella época tan antigua, que hace cinco años resultaba tan lejana para ella.

Ahogó un grito cuando una extremidad calcinada llegó a sus pies, se aterrorizó con tan sólo pensar que pertenecía a una persona; pudo reconocer por lo rejuvenecida de la piel que era de un niño, tan o más pequeño que su propio hermano. No supo cómo, pero Inuyasha pareció intuir que se desvanecería, porque de la nada llegó para sostenerla entre sus brazos, y rápidamente llevándola a un lugar más seguro, pero su mente estaba tan perturbada, que ni logró descifrar las palabras que salieron de su boca. Se tocó la cabeza, queriendo alejar ese paisaje tan desalentador, rogando en su interior porque todo se detuviera, por volver a su tiempo, retroceder aquellos años y no haber nunca llegado a este lugar. Abrió los ojos, luego de mantenerlos cerrados por unos segundos, e ilusamente creyó que con esa acción podría hacer desaparecer su destino, una creencia tan estúpida como pensar que ella tendría las agallas de matar a una mosca. Se frotó la sien con la yema de sus dedos, queriendo calmar el dolor punzante por los múltiples destellos rosáceos que le atravesaban, alertándole de los fragmentos que varios demonios poseían.

Titubeó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el campo en donde se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento, pero la necesidad de saber sobre sus amigos era más importante e imperante, aunque se arrepintió al momento que sus orbes cafés se encontraron con una exhausta Sango destilando sudor, sangre, notando casi como las lágrimas se formaban en el rabillo de sus ojos; observó a Miroku acercarse a la chica, con una pierna lastimada, visiblemente con dificultades para caminar, pero, aún así, manteniéndose firme para resguardar la seguridad de la mujer que amaba, incluso empujando sus límites cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla de un súbito ataque que no habían previsto, sin embargo, Inuyasha seguía de pie, y su Tessaiga cortó por enésima vez la figura de otro monstruo, la sangre se impregnaba constantemente en su filo. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí mientras sus amigos luchaban por protegerla? El miedo se personificaba en la acción insistente de sus dientes al morder el cuero que cubría su pulgar, rompiendo la piel, liberando el líquido vital para que entrara por su boca y le hiciera sentir el sabor amargo de su propia cobardía. Su vista se movió de un lado a otro, viendo los techos de las cabañas caer, cómo el fuego abrasaba hasta el último árbol de los alrededores, los pedazos de diversos yôkai volaban por los cielos, golpeando con un sonido repugnante la tierra, formando charcos rubíes por doquier.

Cuando el grito desgarrador de Inuyasha llegó a sus oídos, las lágrimas salieron en respuesta automática de lo más profundo de su garganta. No quiso mirar, pero nada parecía obedecerle, porque de igual manera se tuvo que torturar con la imagen del hanyô siendo atacado ferozmente, sin poder evitar que un brazo le atravesara el estómago y otro se calara en su pierna para hacerle un rasguño. Quiso desaparecer; se sorprendió por la cantidad de veces en las que deseaba huir, nunca en sus pensamientos apareció la idea de acompañarlos, de luchar a su lado. ¿Acaso se quedaría ahí para ver como los asesinaban? Miró de reojo a Shippô, su corazón dio un vuelco completo cuando se encontró con el rostro aterrado del pequeño, y ella, que se supone ya era toda una mujer, estaba aún peor. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que sería una hipocresía intentar calmarlo cuando ella no lograba hacerlo; por qué intentar mentirle cuando el kitsune sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya no servían los consuelos, ni las palabras reconfortantes de Inuyasha cuando les murmuraba a ambos que todo estaría bien, casi pareciendo un padre prometiéndole a su esposa e hijo que volvería sano a casa. Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su cabeza, uno que contenía aquel programa de televisión que una vez había visto, que trataba sobre los soldados que iban a la guerra; ahora comprendía la inseguridad de las familias al verlos partir para luchar por su país.

Les vio caer, uno por uno… y su alma se desvaneció con ello, al igual que el miedo, la desesperación, sabiendo que ya no se le tenía permitido sentirlos; se levantó al ver la figura salvadora de Sesshômaru que aparecía entre los ahumados árboles que anteriormente se levantaban a lo largo del bosque. Un sentimiento aún más miserable llegó a su pecho, teniendo presente que incluso aquel hermano que profesaba tanto odio por el hanyô era capaz de luchar por él, mientras que ella… aún se mantenía distante y esperando que todo acabara.

* * *

Bueno, ahí tienen el primero. Ahora ven que no son drabbles ni one-shot (según el cómo se definen por la cantidad de palabras no lo son), por eso me gusta decir que son pequeñas historias, simplemente eso XD

Un poquito sufrido, dramático, angustiante, pero me encanta escribir de eso XD Siempre pensé que algún día Kagome tendría que colapsar, después de todo no es fácil llegar a un mundo en donde la muerte te rodea dando la vuelta de la esquina, no como en nuestros tiempos en donde eso es menos común, al sentido de encontrarse con un campo lleno de cadáveres, dudo que nos haya pasado alguna vez XD

Como dije arriba, debo comentarles que el próximo capítulo tiene una relación con este, simplemente porque se dio la situación XD Así que espero que lo lean, y que hayan disfrutado de éste, aunque haya sido tan deprimente ._. (Lo siento TT_TT Mi personalidad es así -3-)

¡Gracias por leer! :D Espero sus reviews, críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea, pero con respeto ¬O¬ XD

¡Os quiero, como siempre! :)

**Franessa Black**


	2. Glass house

¡Hola! :D

Se preguntarán que hago aquí, si se supone actualizaré cada una semana; pues... me dio flojera esperar tanto siendo que tengo varios capítulos listos xD Además, no lo sé, hoy estoy de buen humor y quiero compartir eso con ustedes :D Aahm... bueno, no ha pasado nada interesante, pero estoy emocionada porque mañana debuta Chile en el Mundial *O* Y me levantaré muy temprano para verlo, aunque me muera de sueño -3- (Es a las 7.30 am, hora de Chile). Así que... ¡vamos que se puede! XD

Por cierto, ¡mucha, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D Me alegra demasiado que les haya gustado, incluso cuando son deprimentes, o más tristes que de costumbre :) Quizás haga algún "Bonus track" de felicidad y alegría mundial xD Ah sí, me llegaron algunos que preguntaban sobre si la historia era un fanfic completo, pues, como dije en el primer capítulo, no es una historia seguida, sino que son distintas situaciones que no tienen que ver ninguna con la otra, con excepción a que yo diga que una es como "hecha" bajo el mismo contexto; como el capítulo de ahora que se relaciona con el anterior :D

**Agradecimientos:**

**Insomnnia:** ¡Oh, sí! :D Viñetas, una buena definición ;D Gracias por comentarlo, la verdad que no se me había ocurrido qué eran exactamente xD Y sí, la pobre Kagome no está acostumbrada a este tipo de escenarios, no es como ninguno de sus compañeros, yo también creo que colapsaría en algún momento si me viera enfrentada a eso diariamente, además, Inuyasha la mal acostumbró, siempre protegiéndola, aunque es lindo eso *O* Ojalá yo tuviera un hombre que hiciera eso por mi -3- xD Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi estilo de narración :) Eso me sube mucho el ánimo, porque es precisamente esa la razón del por qué escribo tan detallado y con muchas "metáforas" o descripciones medias complicadas, pero me gusta :D ¡Sesshômaru! Él siempre aparece en los momentos menos esperados, si ya al final él mismo casi aceptó que quería a Inuyasha, de verdad que se preocupa por su hermano, aunque siempre diciendo que es porque "él es el único que tiene derecho a matarlo", mentiras de su orgullo xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que también te guste esta viñeta :) Y no te preocupes, yo también tiendo a escribir reviews largos, además, me encanta que escriban reviews largos, siento que no se guardan nada cuando son extensos :D

**Ahome Hinata: **Lo siento TT_TT No es mi intención que quieran cortarse las venas, ¡nunca lo sería! No lo recomiendo, se transforma en una enfermedad después de un tiempo -3- Tampoco era la gracia que te pusieras triste D: Pero... me alegra porque eso significa que te transmití los sentimientos de la historia *-* Por lo de si es una historia completa, no lo es, sino que son viñetas que describen distintas situaciones, no es algo que sea una gran historia centrada en una trama única :) ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero seguir leyéndolos y que tú sigas con la historia también ;D

**setsuna17: **¡Pues claro que no lo dejaré hasta aquí! :) Acá tienes la continuación, espero que te guste muchísimo. Gracias por siempre leer mis historias ;D

**Kagome-Nekko: **Sí, es una faceta de Kagome más cobarde, pero hay que entenderla, yo creo que a nosotras nos pasaría lo mismo que a ella (con la excepción de que yo ya me hubiera tirado encima de Inuyasha y lo provocaría más 1313 XD); aquí está la otra historia, ojalá te agrade :) ¡Muchas gracias!

**Imparabble: **Depresiva y todo, la adoraste, ¡genial! :D Siempre tuve miedo de que no gustara demasiado por ser deprimente, triste, porque acostumbro a ver la mayoría de las historias con pocas cosas trágicas y todo tan perfecto ._. Ah, y sobre el por qué no explico el cómo llegaron a la situación de enfrentarse, es porque es una situación trivial a la que llegaron, simplemente millones de demonios les hicieron frente y ellos tuvieron que batallar; la gracia era expresar los sentimientos de miedo de Kagome al encontrarse en este tipo de apuros, por eso no es necesario explicar el cómo llegan a cada lugar, ya que no es una historia, sino que son diversos escenarios, no una historia completa :) ¡Gracias por tu review!

**XR-AleX: **¡Yay! :D Acabo de leer tu review y me transmitiste mucha energía xD Toda la razón, a Kagome nunca le enseñaron a defenderse, yo creo que nadie se esperaba viajar al pasado a los quince años XD Y bueno, muchas gracias por decir que amas como escribo, pero entonces... a mi también me encanta como escribes! :D Y sí, Sesshômaru siempre dice que odia a Inuyasha, pero yo sé que no es así, siempre termina contradiciéndose, además, al final deja a Inuyasha tranquilo y con Rin se suaviza, por otro lado, al final como se acerca más a Kohaku, se muestra otro lado de él, por lo que mi postura es de que Sesshômaru pasó a tener un corazón más blando y quiere, aunque sea un mínimo, a su hermano xD Bueno, yo tampoco puedo culparla, yo creo que también tendría miedo, todos tendríamos, aunque yo soy más arriesgada que ella xD ¡Aquí va el otro capítulo! :) Que lo disfrutes ;D

Y con eso, llegamos a la última parte de mi "presentación inicial".

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son reservados a Takahashi Rumiko.**

**2. El título de los capítulos, la canción que aparece en un principio, pertenecen a Alana Grace, por lo que me eximo de derecho alguno sobre ello.**

**3. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, simplemente como diversión y para que disfruten de ella los demás.**

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Glass house

_So you let it out,_

_I let you down;_

_But I don't want to hear about how_

_I let you down._

_You've figured me out,_

_I'm crashing down_

Simplemente se quedó sin habla cuando se encontró con los ojos dorados de él, observándola intensamente mientras que ella se acercaba para aplicarle las curaciones correspondientes a su magullado cuerpo. Con las manos temblorosas hurgó en la gran mochila amarilla que siempre le acompañaba en los viajes, y buscó con torpeza el botiquín que portaba los medicamentos necesarios para todo tipo de situaciones; un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta cuando sintió la fría y dura superficie de plástico chocar contra sus dedos, se apresuró en abrirle paso entre todas las cosas para poder sacarla. Observó su contenido, examinó el interior, finalmente encontrando un rollo blanco de tela que parecía ser una venda, luego un frasco transparente que contenía el líquido desinfectante; las heridas del hanyô eran profundas, pero no tan graves como para darle un riesgo de vida o muerte a su resistente contextura. Comenzó con delicadeza a untar con un algodón su espalda, primero limpiando la sangre seca que manchaba vulgarmente su tersa piel, deteniéndose cuando él gruñía, recibiendo, después, la orden de que continuara con su tarea; era impresionante como el chico prefería mantenerse firme ante todo, y con su orgullo en lo más alto, nunca aceptaría que le dolía, aunque fuese suave, el toque del húmedo y esponjoso hidrófilo. Aprisionó su labio inferior, ahogando un gemido de susto al presenciar, en algunos cortes, la carne viva que su piel acostumbraba cubrir recelosamente. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de ayudarlo; por mucho que pudiese curarlo, había sido tan inútil al momento de evitar que él saliera tan lastimado. Se había paralizado.

Se indujo a seguir con movimientos pasivos, recordando el terrible enfrentamiento que su peor enemigo les había obligado a tener, sólo por querer divertirse un rato, simplemente para molestarlos una vez con una de sus falsas marionetas que tanto gustaba utilizar, y por no decir que también lo que ellos llamaban "extensiones" se encontraban de igual forma al lado del hanyô de cabellos negros, atacándolos sin piedad alguna. Inuyasha había tenido que confrontar al principal de ellos; apretó los dientes cuando en su mente se formularon las palabras en donde él le pedía que se alejara del sitio, que huyera y se mantuviera al margen de la situación, sin dejarla acercarse para socorrerlo. Se enojó aún más sabiendo que ella no se había negado ante la idea, corriendo del peligro como una cobarde más. Desde un lugar apartado había presenciado las escenas más crudas. Lo había visto caer una y otra vez, con algunos "brazos" de Naraku atravesando su pecho, su garganta, su brazo; incluso con ello, el peliplateado no se había rendido nunca, levantándose cada vez con más dificultad, pero soportándolo por el simple odio que le tenía a su atacante. Ella, simplemente, sollozaba a la distancia, queriendo ayudarlo, con todas las intenciones, pero sus piernas no le habían respondido cuando lo demandaba. Lastimeramente, en este mundo no se tomaban en cuenta los propósitos mentales, sino que las acciones. Y… no había hecho nada que exteriorizara sus ánimos en el mundo de los hechos.

—¡Oh! —escuchó un chillido. Vio que Inuyasha dirigía su vista hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

—Sango, disculpa —la voz apagada de Miroku retumbó en sus oídos. Una presión le indicó que su corazón se acongojaba con la imagen.

—No te preocupes, pero termina pronto, tengo que curarte también.

Sus orbes castañas se dirigieron hacia sus amigos; se detuvo en cada uno de los detalles que mostraban sus heridos cuerpos, lo, de seguro, poco y nada que le permitían ver las rasgaduras de sus ropas, todos los sectores en donde se podía apreciar la falta de tela estaban contorneados por un líquido rojo, la propia sangre de ellos. Su pecho saltó por la gran bocanada de aire que tomó, dejándola salir lentamente en un suspiro, queriendo desviar la mirada para no sentirse más culpable. Admiraba la valentía de Miroku, su pasión por proteger a la exterminadora, e idolatraba aún más a Sango por ser una mujer tan fuerte, por sobreponerse a tantas piedras que le había impuesto el destino, sin dejarse caer, no como ella, que ante la primera dificultad se desvanecía en el llanto. Su mente le decía que era por su naturaleza, porque había nacido en una época en donde las guerras eran resueltas por un grupo armado, uniformado, por los jefes de Estado que se encargaban de aquellos asuntos; sin embargo, quinientos años atrás la situación era muy distinta, y hasta los mismos pequeños de siete años se veían involucrados en los conflictos bélicos, arriesgando su vida, teniendo que luchar por alcanzar una comodidad y buen pasar que no se asimilaba ni un poco a lo que ella experimentaba en el futuro. Eran tan distintas las realidades; pensó que se había acostumbrado a ello, cuando, la verdad, no estaba siquiera segura de si aún se daba cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. Le resultaba tan irónico que las historias de su abuelo, que ella veía tan lejanas, se hubiesen convertido en su día a día, en razón de vivir. Ya no consideraba Tokio como su hogar; pasaba tan poco tiempo allá, que creía era un simple sitio al cual iba a vacaciones de vez en cuando. Reprimió unos sollozos cuando ahora la voz de Miroku era la que se quejaba, lo que le recordaba su cobardía; el que todos se empeñaran en protegerla y el que ella no hiciera nada para impedirlo o, que sea, mejorarse a sí misma para no depender tanto de su defensa. Sintió que se ahogaba, que su garganta palpitaba en un grito de auxilio para que le dejara expresar sus emociones.

Volvió al mundo terrenal cuando sus dedos se sobresaltaron al rozar una de las grietas que invadían el fornido cuerpo del hanyô, desquebrajando su piel de una manera tan cruel, opacando su belleza, la pureza de su piel. Se le erizaron los cabellos cuando él gimió en protesta, ella retiró de inmediato su mano. El peso de lo inservible que era frente a las habilidades de sus acompañantes le hizo sentir como una diminuta figura que se enfrentaba a los gigantes más poderosos, los cuales, si lo decidían, podrían aplastarla y dejarla a la merced de la suerte cuando se les diese la gana. No extrañaría que quisieran abandonarla a estas alturas; el que estuviera no haría mucha diferencia, lo único sería que, quizás, les costaría una poco más saber dónde estaban los fragmentos, pero… sólo eso. Deseó ser más fuerte, que una flecha suya arrasara con la mitad de un bosque sin siquiera haberla lanzado, sino que solamente con la energía que pudiese emitir, sin embargo, eso parecía un sueño tan o más utópico que el de las pequeñas al anhelar el encuentro con su príncipe azul, subirse a un caballo blanco y vivir felices para siempre. El que pensara en cosas tan imposibles era, justamente, culpa de aquellos famosos cuentos de hadas que les metían en la cabeza cuando niñas, embaucándolas con un mundo rosado, sin prepararnos para la real vida, la cual tomaba matices más grisáceos a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Terminó de poner la última venda alrededor del hanyô. Él comenzó a ponerse su haori rojizo nuevamente, mientras que sintió un impulso incontrolable de apoyarse contra su figura. Y siguió ese instinto, perdiendo su rostro en los cabellos plateados del chico.

—Perdóname… —susurró. Le sintió saltar, escuchó a través de su espalda los latidos que habían adquirido un ritmo más acelerado—. No pude hacer nada. Me quedé como una estúpida. Por mi culpa ustedes… —respiró con rapidez, queriendo reprimir las lágrimas que querían abandonar sus ojos—. Lo juro, no volveré a…

—Kagome —murmuró, con voz ronca y pausada—. Eres una chiquilla, una humana débil, ¿cómo esperas que no te proteja? Ni muerto te dejaría enfrentarte sola a un yôkai.

Inuyasha se levantó, creyendo que con ello había logrado darle un poco más de ánimo a la chica, esperando que comprendiera que él siempre estaría para brindarle su apoyo, que no le importaba lo fuerte que fuese. Aunque tuviese todo el poder del mundo, él la seguiría cuidando con su propia vida. Sin embargo, para mala suerte del hanyô, la pelinegra había interpretado de una manera totalmente contraria sus expresiones, y se sumió en el llanto de la impotencia al instante en que él abandonó la cabaña.

Maldijo su debilidad, y no lo pensó más de dos veces antes de que la idea de desaparecer de aquel lugar se convirtiera en una opción bastante tentadora…

* * *

¡Yay! Otro más :D Aunque siguen siendo tristes -3- Pero, así es la cosa, y espero que les haya gustado tanto como el anterior :D ¡Gracias por leer, de verdad! ¡Dejen sus comentarios, críticas, lo que sea, me encantaría escucharlas! ;D

¡Os quiero! :)

**Franessa Black**


	3. Words escape me

Hey ;D

Ya me decidí, publicaré cuando quiera y no cada una semana, total, la gracia es hacerles disfrutar de la historia y como a mi me desespera que me hagan esperar con las continuaciones, pues no quiero desesperarlas a ustedes xD

Bueno, ayer fue un día maravillosamente feliz, especialmente porque Chile ganó su primer partido del mundial :D (Si esto lo leen Hondureños, aclaro que no intento hacer burla ni nada por el estilo), aunque me dio mucha risa como fue el gol... si no lo vieron, les comento que fue así: Patearon la pelota, y a uno de Honduras le tocó la espalda y se fue hacia uno de los chilenos, quien, sin darse cuenta, colocó su... trasero, y metió el gol XD ¡Uno de los mejores que he visto en mi vida! xD

Oh, sí, ayer fui a un bingo y me gané algo, aunque es una cosa como de adorno para la casa, por lo que no me sirve mucho, sin embargo, estoy feliz de haber obtenido algo xD Y... ¡estoy feliz porque es jueves! No tengo clases los viernes, así que hoy comienza mi fin de semana (aunque debo estudiar -3-) Bueno, ya las lleno con muchas tonterías mías xD

Nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar, se aprecia demasiado *O* / **Recordatorio: las historias no tienen ninguna relación la una con la otra, al menos que yo lo indique, pero tienen trama separada, sólo unida por tratarse de Kagome e Inuyasha**

Ah sí, también, creo... que este capítulo es más feliz, pero no crean que mis momentos depresivos han terminado, oh no, quedan varios XD

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kagome-Nekko: **¡Tenemos una pervertida! xD Pues, aún no he pensado si poner lemmon en una de las historias, pero si decido hacerlo, lo cambiaré a M, no te preocupes ;D Aunque tengo mi obra llamada **"Six Senses"** (la puedes encontrar en mi página de FF) y ahí hay escenas más explícitas ;D Por si quieres leerla :) Son seis historias pequeñas, como estas, aunque bueno, ahí la verás si la lees ;D ¡Gracias por el comentario! :D

**Insomnnia: **Exacto... maldita interpretación D: Pero Inuyasha no es para nada bueno con las palabras, eso es algo que juega en su contra xD Que bueno que te haya gustado :D Sí, a mi también me agrada mucho más que el anterior, será porque hay más interacción entre Inuyasha y Kagome nOn Se agradece mucho el comentario :) Espero que este también te guste ;D

**setsuna17: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero sigas la historia ;D

**Heavenly Light: **Ay, muchas gracias, de verdad que me honra cuando dicen eso sobre mi escritura :) Y bueno, sí, tienes toda la razón; es muy raro ver a Kagome entrometiéndose en la batalla, pero siempre me ha parecido que es una mezcla entre su falta de costumbre a las peleas y también el que sus amigos no la dejan meterse mucho, porque siempre le dicen que se esconda y cosas por el estilo, aunque ella tampoco hace algo para evitarlo. Aish, pero en fin, nuevamente gracias por comentar :) Ojalá esta pequeña historia también sea de tu agrado, ¡saludos!

**XR-AleX: **Te entiendo perfectamente. Así es Inuyasha... puede llegar a ser tierno, pero cuando dice algo... o es muy extraño o termina cagando la situación XD Bueno, no sé si así son muchos hombres, pero he tenido que soportar a algunos así -3- Pues, sí... esos pensamientos los he tenido, una de las razones por las que aprovecho de involucrarlos en la historia también. Entiendo como se siente Kagome, y me llego a meter en el personaje como si fuera yo misma, sólo que con ella somos dos personas totalmente diferentes xD ¡Gracias tú por leer y comentar mi historia! ;D ¡Nos estamos leyendo por ahí! :)

**Imparabble: **Ou :3 Gracias por tus comentarios, me suben demasiado el ánimo, una de las razones del por qué estoy publicando tan rápido la historia xD Ah, y las canciones sí, son de**Alana Grace**, puedes encontrarlas en Youtube si quieres, o sino intentar bajarlas :) (Bien, promoviendo la piratería -3-) XD Te las recomiendo, y más cuando lees la historia, porque hasta el ritmo de las canciones como que te lleva a un mundo totalmente distinto ;D ¡Gracias por el review!

**Ahome Hinata: **Yo encantada me ofrecería enseñarle a Inuyasha _lengua_, no creo tener problemas con eso. Quizás no lo haría hablar mucho, pero no importa, se transformaría en una clase de Anatomía con sistema Braille xD Sobre lo de una historia completa, publiqué una hace un par de meses atrás; te puedes pasar por mi página y verla, se llama **"Reach the past, forget the future"**, además, estoy trabajando en una historia con una sola trama, sólo que como estoy con la Universidad y no siempre tengo tiempo, prefiero avanzarla un poco antes de comenzar a publicarla o se me hace un problema continuar subiendo la historia con el mismo ritmo. ¡Gracias por el comentario! :D

Ahora...

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que soy poseedora de ellos simplemente, por lo que tengo que esperar un poco antes de hacerme dueña de ellos... Bien, ¡no son míos ni lo serán! -3- Son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko :)**

**2. Los títulos de los capítulos y los fragmentos de canción al principio son de las canciones de la artista Alana Grace ;D**

**3. El poner en las respuestas a los review el nombre de mis Fanfics en negro... ¡no es una forma de que los noten y los lean! XD Que quede claro ;D**

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso__ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Words escape me

_Why do words escape me?__  
__It always comes out the wrong way__  
__Even if you listen__  
__You wouldn't hear me anyway__  
__I find the perfect thing to say__  
__As you walk away._

—¡Eres un imbécil, Inuyasha! —escuchó el agudo grito de la chica mientras se levantaba y caminaba desnuda por la habitación, agachándose para recoger su ropa esparcida por todo el suelo.

¿Cuál era la idea de su orgullo? Odiaba que esto pasara, especialmente cuando de su maldita boca salían unas palabras totalmente contrarias a lo que realmente sentía, una idiotez que acostumbraba a hacer desde que la había conocido. Suspiró, calmando su respiración, apretando los puños para reprimirlos de golpearse a sí mismo por lo estúpido de su actitud; conocía hace cinco años a la chica y aún no era capaz de controlarse, sabiendo que ella era tan sensible como él malo para expresarse con frases bonitas. Pero su naturaleza demoníaca no le dejaba ser romántico, tampoco de esos hombres melosos como Miroku que le repetían a su mujer cada día lo hermosa que era, ¡se suponía que ella lo sabía! Sin embargo, la pelinegra resultaba ser un misterio para él en cuanto se trataba de sentimientos, y eso se complicaba cada vez que su consciencia decidía tomar acciones por sí sola, poniéndolo en problemas como el que tenía ahora. Gruñó al sentir el frío calarse por su cuerpo debido a la falta de cercanía con Kagome, acostumbrado a sentir el calor de su silueta sudada por el constante ritmo con el que hacían el amor. Salió de lo suave de las sábanas, necesitando abrazarla y hacerle olvidar el inconveniente anterior, definitivamente haberle dicho que era una perra no había sido buena idea, menos cuando lo había hecho de broma, además, para su raza eso significaba que era su mujer, ¿no podía entenderlo? No obstante, él tenía la culpa por la forma y el momento que se le ocurrió decirlo, ¿tan inmaduro era? ¿Acaso haber vivido una relación hace cincuenta y cinco años no era suficiente para que se diera cuenta de sus errores? Al parecer, no lo había sido.

—Kagome —murmuró con la voz ronca, impaciente por estrecharla contra sus brazos.

—Aléjate —se detuvo, con una presión en el pecho cuando a su nariz llegó ese aroma salino de las lágrimas.

—Cariño —le sonó tan extraña aquella denominación, aún más cuando salía de su tosco tono de voz—. Perdóname —y con ello, definitivamente, había aplastado todo su orgullo.

La chica se mantuvo a distancia, con la maraña de ropa entre sus manos, el cabello desordenado, sus labios hinchados por los recientes besos; se detuvo en cada rincón de su cuerpo, analizándolo por enésima vez, asegurándose de que aún se lo supiese de memoria, y observó sus piernas, subiendo por los muslos, rodeando con la ambarina mirada la forma de sus nalgas, luego acercándose a la curva de su espalda, recordando el cómo se arqueaba por las descargas de placer que le entregaba a la chica con las caricias; la tez pálida se veía invadida por el vulgar color rojo, rastro de las mordidas, lamidas y caricias que le propinaba, se relamió los labios, aún sintiendo el sabor de la muchacha colarse por sus papilas gustativas, tuvo que tragar saliva para no babear, literalmente, por ella. Se movió inquieto, sintiendo como su entrepierna se endurecía por la simple vista que la sacerdotisa le daba, llegando a doler el hecho de que se encontrara tan lejos y, a la vez, tan cerca. Avanzó un paso, estiró el brazo, dispuesta a tocarla, a voltearla y atrapar sus labios, sin permitirle que protestara; ¡a la mierda si le decía 'abajo'! Se iría cien mil veces contra suelo si era necesario, pero él explicaría las cosas y ella tendría que perdonarlo, aunque se tuviera que sacrificar. Se mantuvo en silencio. Torció los labios, una mueca de disgusto atravesó su boca y apretó los puños para no dejar que su ira se descargara en la chica. Repentinamente, la idea de hacerle el amor a la fuerza cruzó su cabeza, una de las únicas formas en que lograba romper esa barrera fría que ella interponía cuando se enojaba con él. Su cuerpo se acaloró, indicándole cuanto le agradaba aquel pensamiento.

—Kagome —volvió a llamarle, sin embargo, ella seguía dándole la espalda—. ¿Me podrías escuchar?

—¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Puta, prostituta? Sé que estoy horrible, ¡no tienes que repetirlo! —Inuyasha vio el movimiento de sus brazos al cruzarse sobre sus pechos. Hace días que el humor de la muchacha iba y venía; primero estaba feliz, luego se entristecía con la más mínima cosa.

—No… te diré esto… —se acercó, sus manos ásperas y masculinas se concentraron en el vientre de la chica. Adoraba sentir ese bulto que ligeramente se asomaba, lo acarició mientras que besaba el cuello de la chica—. Te amo… —susurró.

Kagome lloró aún más. Pestañeó confundido, ¿qué había dicho ahora? ¿Le molestaba que le dijera cuando la amaba? Definitivamente, entender a esta mujer era un desafío de lo más difícil, como un juego de lógica, pero para profesionales, y él no se caracterizaba por sobresalir en cosas de ingenio. Intentó descifrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la postura que tenía la chica no le permitía saber si lloraba de alegría o de tristeza.

—¡Tonto! —ella se volteó para apegarlo a su cuerpo desnudo. Las ropas que sostenía Kagome cayeron al suelo, y el hanyô la aferró por la cintura, aspirando su dulce y embriagante aroma.

La sacerdotisa del futuro tomó su rostro, acercó sus labios y le besó mientras unas delicadas lágrimas recorrían su rostro para dejar ese rastro perlado seco implantado en su piel. Odiaba aquel olor salino, especialmente cuando sabía que él lo había provocado; no era su intención causarle eso, pero su maldito orgullo no dejaba que expresara abiertamente lo que sentía. Aún así, estaba seguro de que la amaba, y de que ella lo amaba a él; la prueba más viva de ello era el pequeño hanyô que desarrollaba en el vientre de la pelinegra.

—_Perra… _—le volvió a decir, esperando que esta vez comprendiera el significado. Sonrió mientras seguía besándola, ahora con más devoción y preparándose para hacerle el amor nuevamente, ¡Kami-sama, cómo adoraba a esa mujer!

—¡OSUWARI!

* * *

Estúpido, lo sé xD Pero ya veía que estaban demasiado deprimentes las cosas, así que decidí meter entremedio una situación más divertida y de lo que me imagino sería el cotidiano de Inuyasha y Kagome cuando estuvieran casados. Él con ganas de todo el tiempo, y ella sin poder controlar sus sentimientos, bueno, especialmente cuando una mujer está embarazada XD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D No me enojaría si dejaran un review, así que... si les gustó, ¡comenten y sabré su opinión! O si tienen algún reclamo, ¡comenten y sabré su reclamo! xD

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


	4. I'll make a mess of you

¡Hola de nuevo! :D

Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que estoy atascada con exámenes, pero mi vida se arreglará. Y aprovecho de publicar esto antes de irme al bar de mi hermana (sí, es dueña de uno, ¿no es genial? *O*) Así que tan sólo espero llegar y ver unos lindos review en mi e-mail :D

**Agradecimientos:**

**Insomnnia: **Inuyasha... sí, definitivamente una máquina sexual, el pobre nunca a tenido relaciones, pero cuando sepa lo que es bueno... ¡no parará nunca! xD Yo encantada le enseño, pero... bueh, creo que no será posible TT_TT Kagome, sensible, igual que una mujer embarazada... aunque no la podemos culpar, yo creo que todas reaccionaríamos igual si nos dijeran "perra" (incluso sabiendo que Inuyasha no lo dice de forma insultante) XD ¡Gracias por el comentario! :D

**Minako k: **Que alegría verte por estos lados, ya te extraña :) Como dije... una mujer embarazada es peor que una mujer en su periodo... XD Inestabilidad emocional, ¡lo peor! Pero como siempre, Inuyasha estará ahí para complacerla, y sentirse mal cuando llora XD ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste! :) Muchas gracias por el review ;D

**Ahome Hinata: **Abajo... esa palabra es una condena para el pobre Inuyasha xD Oh, ¿enserio lo leíste? :D ¿Qué te pareció? Aunque ya regresaré con un fanfic largo de nuevo, pero deberán esperar un poco :) Bueno, una lástima si sales el 2012 y se acaba el mundo, yo creo que me suicidaría antes xD ¡Arigatô por el review! ;D

**setsuna17: **Inuyasha es de esos que tropiezan con la misma piedra, una y otra vez xD Así que es imposible pedirle que no cometa los mismos errores, pero es tierno :) Yo se las perdonaría todas XD ¡Gracias por comentar y por leer! :D

**Heavenly Light: **Créeme que yo también lo prefiero orgulloso y altanero, debo decir que gracias a que conocí este animé, me terminaron gustando los hombres con esa personalidad e incluso los prefiero atrevidos y rudos antes de calmados XD (Obsesión con Inuyasha -3-) Y bueno, lo del detalle del bebé se me ocurrió como una forma de contrapesar el efecto que tuvo que él le dijera perra, me imaginé que la Kagome "normal" no reaccionaría de esa forma, pero en un embarazo... ¡agárrate que sus emociones son como una montaña rusa! xD Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar ;D

Y ahora vamos a la parte buena :D

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, aunque aún sueño con ello, pero son creación de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**2. Los títulos y letras de las canciones pertenecen a Alana Grace. **

**3. Historia sin fines de lucro alguno :D **

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

I'll make a mess of you

_Sometimes we fall_

_Into our desires_

_And leave no room for anyone_

_As the days get longer_

_You might start to wonder_

_How everything turns into a mistake_

_Yeah__, one mistake after another_

La besó y le concedió el placer de que la hiciera suya, porque sabía que sería la última vez que la vería. Y no bastó más que ese inocente error para que las cosas se fueran a la mierda.

Aún no entendía lo estúpido que llegaba a ser, lo idiota de su mente para caer una y otra vez en lo mismo; pero se había dejado llevar por la situación, por no poder obviar el que ella hubiese sido su primer amor. Y debía admitirlo, porque así había sido. Sin embargo, ahora su corazón pertenecía a alguien distinto, a un ser que por muchas similitudes que tuviese en la forma física, psicológicamente eran completamente seres opuestos, o por lo menos eso había sido su comparación cuando la renovada miko que custodiaba la perla había reaparecido. En un principio, hubiese querido que la relación volviese a la normalidad, no obstante, el destino era un ente tan maldito, que prefirió darle a conocer el lado de aquella mujer que había resguardado recelosamente para no verse débil a la temprana edad en la cual le había tocado protegerse de los demonios más peligrosos. Temió despedirse de ella, pero así debía ser, ese era el fin descrito en aquel pergamino que definía con fría letra la vida de los seres que habitaban la tierra. Se perdió por una última vez en sus ojos, tan fríos y negros como la noche, pero que en esos momentos volvían a ser los cálidos de los cuales se había enamorado. Se alejó, y las almas del infierno se apoderaron del frágil cuerpo de Kikyô. No esperó a que desapareciera, no creía aguantarlo, aunque sintió deseos de protegerla de ese sufrimiento; sin embargo, existía otra chica que en estos momentos necesitaba de sus brazos. Su garganta se secó, su lengua dejó de producir saliva, todo porque sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la figura cabizbaja y arrodillada de la sacerdotisa; el remordimiento apretó su pecho, aunque sabía que ya nada podía hacer por salvarla, ni siquiera el que decidiera abandonar este mundo para irse con ella. Era muy tarde, y eso lo supieron desde el momento en que se encontraron el día de hoy, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pertenecía a otra persona. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el cuerpo de Kikyô desapareciera por completo de su vista, dejando como recuerdo, solamente, aquella esencia que le había cautivado en un pasado.

Se dio la media vuelta, y emprendió corriendo el camino que le llevaría a la mujer que necesitaba ver ahora. Pero detuvo su avance cuando el olor salino de las lágrimas inundó sus narices; le costó respirar, imaginándose que ella se estaba llevando la peor impresión de la escena, la deducción incorrecta de todos los hechos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que captarlo en los instantes menos indicados? Claro, era lógico que la desconfianza surgiera enseguida, después de que la misma situación se había repetido una y otra vez anteriormente. Se maldijo interiormente, reanudando la carrera para explicarle lo más rápido posible lo que había presenciado. Sin embargo, también era su error, su estúpido e idiota instinto que le llevó a hacer aquellas acciones tan imprudentes, sin pensar en los efectos posteriores.

—¡Kagome! —gritó, sabiendo que ella lo escucharía; la distancia que los separaba no era mucha. Sus sentidos le advertían de su presencia cercana—. ¡Kagome! —volvió a llamarla, cada vez acercándose más a la pelinegra.

No se demoró más que unos segundos en localizar su paradero. Y nunca podría olvidar el rostro con el que ella se dirigió hacia él; sus ojos hinchados por el paso infinito del líquido salino, sus labios morados, de seguro por la estancia duradera en la intemperie, la cual entregaba un ambiente frío y cortante. Sus cabellos se mecían con la brisa nocturna, su aroma a hierbas salvajes le invadió cada rincón de su ser, evocando las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y de repetirle aquel juramento de amor y protección que le había profesado unos días atrás. Sin embargo, con cada paso que él daba, la sacerdotisa del futuro retrocedía, resultándole imposible el no obligarse a utilizar su ventaja de hanyô para interceptarla; tuvo que hacerlo, ya que a ese ritmo no llegaría a ningún lado. Abrió la boca, sin emitir sonido, porque ella se cubrió los oídos, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza, sin querer escuchar lo que deseaba decirle.

—Kagome… —susurró, perdiéndose su voz con los sonidos de la naturaleza, de las ramas de los árboles agitándose con el súbito cambio en la velocidad del viento.

—¡No te acerques, maldito! —el tono con el que le habló se clavó en su pecho, una sensación peor que la de cuando Kikyô lo selló por cincuenta años en aquel árbol sagrado.

—Déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú piensas. Tú sabes que yo te…

—¡No te atrevas a desmentirlo! Lo vi, Inuyasha. ¿Acaso crees que me puedes hacer tonta, de nuevo? ¡Pues, no! —el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con rapidez, la vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dispuesta a seguir acusándolo—. Te juro que esta será la última vez que me veas…

—No, espera —el pánico se apoderó de él. Lo que menos deseaba era que ella se marchara, menos cuando le había costado tanto darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, de desechar los antiguos y renovar su corazón con los del presente—. Por favor, ¿podrías escucharme? —se relamió los labios, hidratándose con su propia saliva para continuar con la aclaración—. Kikyô acaba de irse al infierno, ¡por eso le concedí ese último deseo! ¿No lo puedes entender?

Claro que no lo entendería; aquella escena había sido un golpe seco tanto a su corazón como a su orgullo de mujer.

—¡Que entienda que te acostaste con otra! ¿Eso quieres? No, Inuyasha. Eso no lo puedo perdonar, ni siquiera aunque haya sido por una "buena causa" —enfatizó las últimas dos palabras con un toque de burla—. ¡Te odio, Inuyasha; y espero que no te atrevas a seguirme, porque ahí sabrás de lo que puedo ser capaz!

Por mucho que quiso buscarla, sus piernas se quedaron quietas, obedeciendo a su consciencia que le demandaba una explicación mejor del por qué se había atrevido a destrozar a Kagome. Pero no tenía otra respuesta más que la que había dado, y sabía que ahora sí la había perdido para siempre. ¡Era un imbécil! Su puño se estrelló contra el suelo, manchando el oscuro pasto con unos toques rojizos provocados por la sangre que salía de su piel.

Lloró. Y la lluvia se llevó el último rastro de la esencia que perduró segundos en el aire, removiendo toda prueba de que, alguna vez, estuvo ahí la mujer que él amaba.

* * *

Aww... volvimos a las historias tristes D: Pero es que... me sorprendí demasiado cuando estuve escuchando las canciones, pensé que algunas tratarían de cosas lindas y otras de cosas malas, pero... me llevé una gran impresión cuando me di cuenta de que todas hablaban de desamor, por eso intento adaptarlas lo mejor que puedo a escenas románticas y otras no tan románticas XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D Aunque el estúpido de Inuyasha se le ocurra concederle ese deseo a Kikyô... no importa si está por irse... ¡nunca debes acostarte con otra mujer! D:

¡Os adoro, os quiero! :)

**Franessa Black**


	5. Cold day for august

¡Hola! :D

Aquí estoy esperando a que comience Chile vs Suiza, así que aprovecho el tiempo para publicar la siguiente viñeta ;D Lo haré rapidito, así que comienzo por agradecer los reviews, de verdad que muchas gracias por el apoyo :)

**Agradecimientos: **

**setsuna17: **Fue triste, pero igual, Inuyasha se lo merecía ¬¬ Ese idiota que la engaña... claaro, pero con eso ya aprendió -3- ¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**Heavenly Light: **Créeme que hasta yo me sorprendí cuando pensé en esa idea xD Es que igual había pensado tantas veces que si Inuyasha y Kikyô se amaban tanto... alguna vez tendría que suceder algo entre ellos, aunque bueno... no fue en la mejor situación ¬¬ ¡Gracias por el review! :D

**Insomnnia: **Imagínate... tú lo odiaste leyéndolo... yo mientras lo escribía quería clavarlo en la tierra xD Para mi gusto, Kagome fue demasiado blanda con él... yo le hubiera sacado la mier... XDD Pero bueno, ella y yo somos muy diferentes -3- ¡Arigatô por seguir leyendo! nOn

**Ahome Hinata: **Aish... lo sé, era triste D: Pero se lo merecía el baka ese ¬O¬ Aunque da más pena que no lo hizo con intención de engañar a Kagome, pero de que lo hizo... lo hizo y debe pagar owó Y te entiendo perfectamente, yo también leía historias cuando íbamos a los computadores en mi escuela XDDDD Pero bueno, tranquila que ya saldrás y ni te darás cuenta de cuando estarás en la universidad :D ¡Gracias por el review! :)

**Imparabble: **¿Hot? Oh Dios, morí cuando leí eso XD Bueno, por lo menos te mantendrás caliente independiente de si tienes una estufa al lado... xD Y bueno, es que pensé que no todo podría ser odio, pena, sino que es poner cosas románticas, pero tristes, aunque bueno... la anterior no tuvo casi nada triste, excepto de que ella lloraba XD Jajaja, ay Dios; sí, Inuyasha se acostó con Kikyô, o sea... quisiera decir "hacer el amor", pero no me va con el sentido de la historia, o sea... fue con 'amor', pero como del pasado... independiente de eso, es un estúpido xD Esa es la conclusión a la que llegamos todos xD Gracias tú por leer mis FF :) Escribes divino, me encanta :D ¡Nuevamente gracias! ;D

**Minako k: **Bueno... del amor al odio hay un solo paso... XD Esa es nuestra situación con Inuyasha. Lo amamos, pero se manda una cagada y... lo vetamos completamente XD Aunque me encantó la situación, debo decirlo; sin embargo, mal que haya tenido que suceder eso para que Kagome enfrentara de verdad a Inuyasha, porque siempre lo dejaba pasar y no decía nada, hacía falta que le gritara... yo creo que eso fue lo que le faltó a Kagome... le gritaba a Inuyasha y él se declaraba, conociendo sus arrebatos XD ¡Gracias por el review, y por seguir mis historias! ;D

Yay! Ahora viene lo bueno ;D

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía... bla, bla, bla... lo sé, no me pertenecen ¬¬ Pero... vamos que se puede XD **

**2. Los títulos de los capítulos y las letras en el inicio son de las canciones de Alana Grace ;D**

**3. Historia con fines de lucro... ¡Ja, eso quisiera yo! XD Sin fines de lucro -3- **

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Cold day for August

_Forgiven__, all is forgiven.__  
__And I'll remember we were here_

_Yeah we were here_

_There was a time when time was all__  
__We had and all we'd ever need_

El día estaba soleado, y las hierbas se enredaban a lo largo del firme tronco de aquel árbol milenario… _tal como cuando lo había conocido_.

La brisa del viento jugó con sus cabellos, y ello le recordó el instante en que le prometió al hanyô permanecer a su lado, para siempre; ahora, ¿quién diría que se encontraba quebrando ese juramento? Porque el tiempo pasaba, y esos quinientos años que antes los separaban se transformaron en milenios, en sellos espirituales que no les permitían disfrutar nuevamente de la compañía del otro. Cinco años… en donde su corazón se había marchitado por no tener el líquido vital que le permitía seguir latiendo con fuerza; esa potencia que le movía a despertarse por la mañana y enfrentar las trivialidades del día. Su olor, su cuerpo, aquellos ojos dorados que indagaban en su interior hasta encontrar la fuente de sus males, pero ya no era así. ¿Qué les había sucedido? Se preguntaba una y mil veces, sin poder encontrar la respuesta; era lógico, si supiera lo que había pasado, no se estaría cuestionando sobre ello. Y ni siquiera era la curiosidad de enterarse de las cosas, sino que la súplica de su adolorido pecho que le exigía una explicación del por qué no se encontraba regocijando entre los brazos del hombre que siempre amó. Sin embargo, había tenido que soportar el sufrimiento; simplemente, no tenía idea de lo que les separó. Unas vagas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, evocando en sus pensamientos los recuerdos del fatídico día que decidió quitarle lo último que le quedaba; lo más importante, esa parte del alma que se llevó con él.

Media década atrás, cuando aún eran felices, o, por lo menos, así lo consideraba ella…

_Se tocó los labios, una sonrisa surcando la extensión completa de su rostro, y sus ojos expectantes frente a lo que vendría después, visiblemente sorprendidos por lo desorbitados que estaban, sin una pizca de credulidad ante las acciones tan impulsivas que cierto hanyô había cometido. Aún sentía el sabor de su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca, la textura filosa de los colmillos rozando la piel rosácea y delicada, mordiendo, succionando; haciendo estragos con la poca cordura que creyó tener luego de que él la abrazara. Pestañeó varias veces, quiso apretarse la piel, asegurándose de que no era uno más de sus sueños, sin querer desilusionarse cuando se encontrara con el raso cielo y a él tan indiferente como siempre. Sin embargo, se convenció de que la realidad le estaba jugando a favor después de no moverse por varios minutos, reprochándose en su mente de que despertara antes de que la vil ilusión devastara más su consciencia. Se quedó quieta cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, impidiéndole escapar como si ya hubiesen leído sus pensamientos; prefería arrancar antes de disfrutar de un fruto que siempre le sería prohibido. El agarre se hizo más fuerte, inmovilizándola, sólo dejándola acomodarse cuando se vio apoyada de espalda en el pecho firme y duro mientras que unas hebras plateadas caían por sus pechos, mezclándose con las oscuras de su cabello. ¿Cómo resistirse frente a tanta dicha? _

_Sintió un calor en sus mejillas, sabiendo que comenzaban a sonrojarse por el súbito e íntimo contacto; odiaba que él pudiese hacerle sentir demasiadas sensaciones en un mismo tiempo, sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar reír en su interior por la situación, sabiendo que esto era un nuevo paso en su relación con Inuyasha. Una brisa templada rozó el lóbulo de su oreja, sobresaltándola, tanto por el suave y sencillo toque como por el sonido armonioso que había llegado hasta su oído, vibrando constantemente en un eco que se repetía, incrédulo, en su cabeza. Se paralizó, ahogó un grito y unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, quiso sacarlas de enseguida para que él no malinterpretara su reacción. Se le secó la garganta, su voz se estancó en la entrada de su boca, estaba segura que las vomitaría por la presión que ejercían contra sus labios las palabras deseosas de salir al exterior. Despertó de su trance cuando lo sintió moverse inquieto, desesperado por no recibir una respuesta inmediata frente a la repentina confesión que había expresado segundos atrás. _

_¿Qué más podías hacer cuando te decían que te amaban? _

_Se volteó, aún entre los brazos fornidos del chico. Las orejas de él se sacudieron, y ella creyó que no resistiría tocarlas por lo adorables que se veían; tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Pero, nada alcanzó a salir de su boca, puesto que se la habían callado con un beso aún más intenso que el anterior. Juró que si no fuera por el agarre del hanyô, su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido en el suelo, regocijante de felicidad, definitivamente este era uno de los días, si es que no era el más, dichoso de su vida._

El chico había susurrado algo después de aquello, pero no pudo recordarlo, puesto que la realidad le golpeó de frente. Mientras evocaba esas memorias, sus dedos se habían posicionado en sus labios, había cerrado los ojos, como si con ello quisiera revivir las sensaciones de la caricia. Lo único que le quedaba de consuelo, era intentarlo de nuevo, pero sin la posibilidad de esperar una respuesta recíproca por parte del hanyô. Y se encaramó en las raíces del árbol, se afirmó con las lianas nacientes que comenzaban a cubrir el tronco del macizo milenario, y juntó por enésima vez sus bocas; unas pocas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sintiendo lo inmóviles y fríos que eran los de Inuyasha, aún así ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se dedicó a tocar los desarrollados músculos, desconociendo por completo el cuerpo que perteneció al peliplateado; pasó por el rostro de él, fijándose en las pequeñas marcas púrpuras que se estampaban como carne viva por su rostro, demarcando las consecuencias de sus actos, los colmillos blanquecinos que sobresalían por su labio inferior, y, por último, una pequeña abertura por el rabillo de sus ojos, lo que le dejaban ver el color rojo que poseían en esos momentos. Una clara prueba de que estaba en su condición yôkai.

Su mano se deslizó por el cuello del hombre, apretándola en el largo de madera que pertenecía a la añeja flecha que se encerraba en el pecho, sabiendo que su acción no lograría despertarlo, después de todo, había sido ella quien le había clavado nuevamente en el Goshimboku.

—¡Kagome-chan! —la voz del pequeño zorro que había sido su acompañante durante tanto tiempo, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se bajó de las raíces, sin antes depositar otro beso, esta vez en el lugar preciso en donde la punta de la flecha hacía contacto con el cuerpo del hanyô.

—Adiós, Inuyasha… —susurró, alejándose lo más posible de la única memoria que se escondería en lo más recóndito de su mente.

* * *

Debo decir que... esta es la viñeta que más me gusta de todas las que llevo escritas. No lo sé, pero empecé con una idea y terminó en algo totalmente distinto. Me encanta :D Y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado ;D Así que déjenmelo saber con reviews :)

¡Gracias por leer! Os quiero y adoro :)

Y me voy a ver el partido, así que lo último que me queda decir es... ¡VAMOS CHILE! :D

**Franessa Black**


	6. Paranoid

¡Hola! :)

Aish, por fin pude actualizar -w- Maldita universidad, maldito examen D: Pero... me fue bien :D Así que estoy demasiado feliz, aparte de que tenía otro ahora en una semana más y lo cambiaron para otra fecha, por lo que podré hacer lo que no podía antes (?) XD

En fin... ¿qué puedo decir? Que el título quizás ni siquiera se vea muy relacionado con el tema de la viñeta, pero espero puedan comprender el por qué... tan sólo imagínense a Inuyasha, lo que pasó por su vida, etc... xD Bueno, ahí cuando lean se darán cuenta XD

¡Muchas gracias por los review! Y hablando de eso, pasaré a la sección de responderlos ;D

**Insomnnia: **No es precisamente que se vuelve la misma historia, sino que Kagome se quedó en la época antigua, pero tuvo que encerrarlo en el árbol y ella lo vigilará, es como volver todo a lo anterior como si nunca tuviera que haber sucedido... (?) XD Pero bueno, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! :D Además, espero que pronto viajemos a Japón, aunque... de verdad existe el pozo y el templo de Kagome... lo leí hace años, pero vi una foto del lugar y, si mal no estoy, se llamaba el Templo del Ocaso... estoy segura :) Así que podremos cumplir nuestro sueño realidad, a ver si nos lleva hacia Inuyasha *O* Yo creo que me moriría al mismo momento en que piso la otra época XD ¡Nos estamos leyendo chica! :D

**Minako k: **Todos encuentran extraña esa viñeta ._. ¿Por qué a mi me encantó? XD Pero bueno, igual les gustó, así que con eso soy feliz :) La verdad, partí con una idea totalmente distinta esa viñeta, pero terminó así, con él en el árbol y ella despidiéndolo. Aish... yo me hubiera clavado con él xD ¡Gracias por el comentario! :D

**Ahome Hinata: **Disfruta antes de la universidad, créeme... yo pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero... extrañas al fin y al cabo, aunque igual tienes más libertad en la universidad, eso me encanta :) Pues, no sé por qué no nos harán leer cosas entretenidas, pero debo reconocer que si no fuera por la escuela no conocería grandes libros de la literatura xD ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por el review! :D

**inuykag4ever: **¡Sí! Otra persona más que lee nOn Pues... sí, lo selló en el árbol, otra vez -3- Por idiota le pasó eso sí, ¿para qué transformarse en demonio? Aish, en fin, ¡gracias por tu comentario! :)

**setsuna17: **¡Viva Chile! Mañana intentamos ganarle a España ;D Una compatriota aquí :) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ;D

**Imparabble: **¡Gracias! :D Por lo de Chile vs Suiza XD Y también muchas gracias por el comentario de la historia *-* Realmente fue algo extraño... escribir esto, pero me gustó y a ti también, así que eso es maravilloso :) Y sí, estúpida cosa que hizo que se convirtiera en demonio -3- Tan tontito que nos salió... le repiten una y mil veces que lo quieren tal como es... y no, dele y dele con lo de demonio xD En fin... ¡gracias por leer! Recibir comentarios de escritoras que son excelentes te halaga demasiado nOn ¡Nos leemos por ahí! ;D

**Heavenly Light: **Pues... sí, de repente soy media difícil para entender... no me gusta poner expresamente todo lo que pasa, sino que hacer a través de distintas palabras y darle vueltas para que los lectores se den cuenta de lo que sucede xD Aunque bueno, sí, lo selló porque se convirtió en demonio... sin embargo no quiero dar mucho detalle sobre la trama porque pierde ese misterio de ser una viñeta así corta y precisa ;D ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! :)

¡Bueno, ya no queda más que dejarlos leer tranquilos la viñeta! :D ¡Que la disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko, japonesa que no quiso concedérmelos aunque le ofrecí de todo TT_TT**

**2. Los títulos de las viñetas y las letras del principio son de Alana Grace, excelente cantante :) **

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro **

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Paranoid

_It rained paper,_

_I tore every piece apart so they can't read me._

_I stopped speaking so my words can't be misused._

_They won't come back to haunt me._

Si no fuese porque ella se encontraba encerrada en sus brazos, creería que todo había sido un mero juego del destino. ¿Y si él estaba equivocado y en realidad era así? Hizo más fuerte el agarre, temiendo por unos segundos que se esfumara como en todos los sueños que últimamente estaba teniendo; se percató de la presión que ejercía sobre el frágil cuerpo de su mujer cuando la sintió temblar, recordándole a su mente de que era una simple humana, no uno de los demonios que él acostumbraba a cortar con su espada. Aflojó sus músculos, los relajó mientras que ella reclinaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en su pecho; un suspiro abandonó su boca al embriagarse de aquella fragancia natural que desprendía su cabello, una mezcla de hierbas con su propia esencia. Sonrió, sabiendo que ello era suficiente prueba de que era suya. Le besó la nuca, un sonoro choque de sus labios que provocó una risa baja en la chica, y le hizo voltear el rostro; no pudo evitar perderse en esos profundos orbes chocolate, expresaban demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, tan poco. Le rozó la pálida carne, mordiéndola, jugando, aprisionándola en delicados apretones con sus colmillos, sintiéndose complacido por los gemidos que ella soltaba, exigiendo más de aquellas caricias. Sin embargo, la soltó bruscamente cuando unas imágenes tan crudas le golpearon en la cabeza, mostrándole el lado más maquiavélico de su experiencia en el mundo de los vivos. Tragó en seco, un nudo en la garganta se hacía más diminuto, los hilos se apretaban y no le dejaban respirar; nuevamente esas visiones de su pasado le atormentaban como a un pequeño niño que tenía pesadillas en la noche y sus padre venían a despertarlo para que se calmara, no obstante, él no tenía esas figuras consigo, sino que quien lograba traerlo a la tierra era la mujer que ahora le acariciaba delicadamente el rostro.

—Inuyasha… —le llamó en un susurro—. Ya pasó, tranquilo. Estoy aquí —se acurrucó en sus brazos, escondiéndose entre la tela suelta de su haori en la zona del pecho, luego se zafó del agarre, arrodillándose a un costado para tener acceso a su cabello plateado. Comenzó a enredarlo entre sus finos dedos, masajeando el cuero de su cabeza de vez en cuando—. Te amo —dijo con congoja, su voz quebrada por el estado en que se encontraba el hanyô.

Ella lo sabía, tenía pleno conocimiento de que la muerte repetida de su madre era lo que le mantenía sumiso en las noches, el recuerdo vivo que no le hacía querer dormir en las noches, lo que generaba esas bolsas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos, mostrando la demacración en su máxima expresión. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que ya no podía seguir con ello, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos, por el bien de su mujer y de él mismo. ¿Pero cómo podías olvidar el haber sido el causante de la muerte de tu madre? Claramente, nadie. Podía ser fuerte, destruir a cualquier demonio que se le cruzara en el camino, ser tan frío como masoquista, pero lo que no podía era convivir con el remordimiento de la culpa; además, a ello se sumaba su tormentosa infancia, conocer la palabra 'discriminación' a tan temprana edad resultaba ser algo realmente traumatizante, incluso frustrante. Le habían dicho demonio, bestia, criatura del demonio, y un sinfín de apodos que en estos momentos no podría recordar, no obstante, nunca les había tomado importancia, creyendo a sus inocentes seis años que aquello no era más que una forma de juego, sin embargo, no advirtió el hecho de que lograra a doler tanto cuando supiese el significado de tales denominaciones.

Siguió con la mirada ambarina el cuerpo de la joven, quien se separó de él para avanzar unos pasos, deteniéndose en aquella pequeña construcción de madera. La tierra se amontonaba en forma ovalada, notándose enseguida que el cadáver de una persona se encontraba enterrado en las profundidades, además, la presencia de esa cruz aseguraba aún más el contenido de la tumba. Unas letras rústicas, temblorosas, se marcaban en la extensión del trozo horizontal que componía aquel símbolo religioso, las reconoció como suyas, escritas con inexperiencia por la escasa edad que portaba al momento del funeral que él mismo había realizado para venerar a su madre. Las orquídeas azules se movieron con la suave brisa que entregaba la Madre Naturaleza, no se salieron de su posición, habían crecido con el paso del tiempo, siendo un adorno característico y natural de la tumba.

—Inuyasha —la pelinegra le jaló del brazo, indicándole que se levantara. A los segundos se hallaba abrazándola, aspirando su aroma y escuchando con sus agudos oídos los latidos desbocados de su corazón—. Te amo, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —asintió, sin despegarse de ella—. No pienso ocupar el lugar de tu madre, nunca podría, pero sí quiero ser quien aleje tus tormentos, quien cure tus males, ¿me dejarías sostener tú alma y entregarle esa tranquilidad que siempre ha deseado?

Le parecieron tan rebuscadas las palabras que había utilizado Kagome, sin embargo, sabía que ella era así, y le encantaba. No dijo nada, era innecesario, más cuando tenía la certeza de que la pelinegra había entendido su afirmación; sonrió, y dentro de esos recuerdos tan agobiantes, tan dolorosos, siempre al final aparecía una luz tan brillante como los rayos del Sol, tan cálida como la mejor época del verano, pero que no se materializaba en cosas intangibles, sino en una pequeña figura de ojos marrones, cabellos negros, y una personalidad que le desquiciaba. Porque Kagome estaba a su lado; un azar del destino que no cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Les dije... quizás no tenía nada que ver con lo que se imaginaban en el título xD Paranoid... alguien loco, desquiciado, sí, pero eso se viene un poco en otra viñeta... :O Ya estoy dando adelantos XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :) ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


	7. Goodbye lost innocence

¡Hola!

Uy, disculpen el retraso, pero me sucedió algo extraño el fin de semana y como que no tuve ganas de nada -3- Fui una ermitaña desde el sábado hasta el lunes, no me levanté, ni siquiera por dormir, sino que simplemente no quería moverme y tampoco deseaba hacer cosas... xD Pero, aquí estoy con nuevos aires y animada :) ¡Pasé mi primer ramo! *-* Me siento tan feliz, nunca imaginé que terminaría con el promedio más alto de la clase :) Además, de que ayer conversé con mi padre sobre la posibilidad de ir a Brasil 2014 (el mundial), y me dijo que sí *-* Así que prepárate Brasil que voy yo! XD Aunque... bueh, nos eliminaron del mundial, pero que se le hace... son el mejor equipo del mundo, aunque estoy feliz por el desempeño de Chile :) Nadie le tenía mucha fe, y demostró ser uno de los fuertes ;D Ah, ¡y muchas, muchas gracias por los review! Hay nueva gente que comenzó a leer, y eso me alegra demasiado :D

Pero bueno, mejor dejo de molestar con mis asuntos, y vamos a lo que vienen a leer ;D

**Agradecimientos: **

**Kagome-Nekko: **No tiene sentido lineal, por eso no le encontrarás alguno xD Como dije antes: las historias son totalmente independientes de la otra, al menos que yo lo indique :) Por eso es que puede morir un personaje y en la otra viñeta aparecer vivo y coleando xD Y sobre el anterior, aish... lo sé, a todos nos trauma que haya sido Kagome quien lo encerró, pero que se le hace, eso le pasa por tontito -3- Pero bueno, ¡gracias por tu review! :D

**Sky Celeste: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! :) Sí, el pobre de Inuyasha sufrió mucho cuando pequeño, y creo que esa es una de las partes que nunca resaltaron mucho en la serie, me hubiera gustado saber más del pasado de Inuyasha que desde cuando se enamoró de Kikyô, porque prácticamente, los únicos vestigios que tenemos son del comienzo de la tercera película (que ni siquiera son parte del manga), y alguno que otro capítulo en donde muestran a la madre de Inuyasha (como cuando aparece Sesshômaru). Además, nunca hemos visto la tumba de Izayôi, y es una parte que realmente me interesaba, especialmente Inu-No-Taishô *-* Tan bueno el padre como los hijos... XDDD ¡Arigatô por tu comentario! :)

**setsuna17: **No vi tu msn en el mensaje ._. Por eso no te pude agregar D: Y aish... ya nos fuimos eliminados del mundial, pero hicieron un buen trabajo los chicos :) Ya estoy juntando dinero para Brasil 2014 :D ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :)

**Ahome Hinata: **Uy, castigo por decir garabatos... lo peor. Yo de verdad que soy buena para decir ese tipo de palabras... xD Me desahogo y no sé, le dan un toque especial al vocabulario. Que aburrido sería si todos habláramos tan correcto y sin expresión -3- Pero lo bueno es que ya no estás castigada, espero... o sino... ¡vamos que se puede! (?) ¡Gracias por el review! :)

**Insomnnia: **Aish... pruebas, las odio -3- Por lo menos ya estoy llegando a las vacaciones, aunque como mis ramos son anuales, debo seguir estudiando en mis vacaciones de invierno D: Y no te preocupes, yo soy la complicada para escribir, de repente pongo los medios versos... y sólo yo los entiendo porque sé lo que quiero expresar XD ¿Enserio no canso? Algunas veces pienso que redondeo mucho en lo mismo, y que a la mayoría les da flojera leer textos tan extensos sin diálogo xD ¡Me alegra que a ti no te aburren! :) ¡Gracias y nos estamos leyendo! ;D

**Imparabble: **No te preocupes... escribe en inglés, es mi segunda lengua, así que entenderé. Mientras más alabanzas para mí... mejor (ego mode on) XD ¡Y sí eres una excelente escritora! :) No importa si uno describe mucho o no, sino que el que atraiga a las personas, y tus historias atraen ;D Gracias por lo de buena escritora :D Y también por el comentario, por supuesto ;D Nos estaremos leyendo por ahí, ¡arigatô!

**inuykag4ever: **Sí, al final en el anterior lo selló (o sea... en el ante anterior (?)) XD Pero bueno, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo! :) Ya se vienen más lados dulces de Inuyasha y también de Kagome, por supuesto ;D

Y finalizamos la ronda de reviews! :) ¡Muchas gracias por ellos! :)

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko; los títulos y las letras al principio de las viñetas pertenecen a Alana Grace; la historia no se hace con fines de lucro :) **

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Goodbye lost innocence

_Nothing is perfect_

_Nothing is permanent_

_Goodbye lost innocence_

_It's hard to let you go_

_So hard to let you go_

"De seguro será muy triste cuando tengamos que despedirnos, ¿no?" Eso fue lo que dijo aquella chica del futuro antes de irse a dormir en medio de la noche, dejando a un hombre de cabellos blancos pensativo, expectante e intentando descifrar el destino que les deparaba. Desde el momento en que la miko había pisado el Sengoku, su misión fue siempre una: recolectar los fragmentos de una perla poderosa que ella, por un error, había partido en un sinfín de pequeños pedazos, codiciados por humanos, yôkai y seres en su misma condición, hanyô, pero nadie esperó que pronto ese amor compartido entre su encarnación y él volviera a florecer luego de 50 años, con una mujer igual a Kikyô, de forma física, pero distinta en pensamiento y acción.

Después de unos minutos, ninguno de los presentes podía sacar el rostro temeroso, triste y, a la vez, confuso. Sentimientos provocados por las palabras tan distantes dichas por ella, ¿qué pretendía recordando aquello? Todos sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, que era imposible mantenerla más con ellos, porque su familia, su vida… se desarrollaban quinientos años en el futuro, sería demasiado egoísta arrebatarle tal privilegio, ni siquiera Inuyasha se sentía capaz de pedirle que se quedara, tanto así, que temía el rechazo por parte de la muchacha por mucho que ella demostrara su amor incondicional hacia él. Miroku tenía la mirada fija en la fogata que habían utilizado anteriormente para calentar el ambiente, pero ni ello había logrado cortar el aire frío y tenso que se deslizaba entre cada uno. Nadie se atrevió a hablar después de un largo rato, de hecho, fue Sango quien lo hizo, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de la sacerdotisa, hace bastante tiempo que se comportaba de esa forma, y por mucho que le había intentado preguntar, siempre obtenía una respuesta negativa. No entendían qué le sucedía, aún no terminaban de encontrar los fragmentos, ni siquiera sabían del paradero de Naraku, ¿por qué decir aquello? Parecía como si ella supiera que el final se acercaba, como una premonición, aunque a nadie le extrañaría, debido a los poderes que de a poco había ido desarrollando. Incluso temían que sus palabras se volvieran realidad, que fueran viles visiones del futuro cercano que les esperaba.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte del monje. Lanzó otro palo a la fogata mientras que su mirada azulina se reflejaba en la dorada del hanyô. El aludido bufó, ladeando el rostro para no tener que enfrentar las acusaciones silenciosas que le dirigía su amigo. ¿Acaso pensaban que era su culpa? Hace días, semanas, que no veía a Kikyô, que evitaba discusiones con la pelinegra, que intentaba hacer lo mejor para no desbaratar el poco espíritu de lucha que parecía quedarle a la sacerdotisa del futuro. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que le sucedía, y le desesperaba esa sensación de ignorancia frente a los sentimientos de la muchacha. Había tratado, varias veces, acercarse tranquilamente, entablar una conversación civilizada, sin griteríos ni algo que trajera malas memorias, tampoco acusándola por sus, ahora más frecuentes, largas estancias en su época. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus estrategias había servido. Realmente, no tenía idea de qué más podría hacer para sacarle información.

¿Qué mierda esperan que haga? Pensó cuando recibió de golpe los dos pares de ojos, tan contrastantes entre sí, sobre su espalda. Quizás querían que él fuera con ella, la abrazara, le dedicara unas hermosas palabras y que se convirtieran en un truco que mágicamente le haría hablar, confesar como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, que él fuera el sacerdote mientras que ella la humilde pecadora a la que le titubeaba la voz por tan sólo el remordimientos de sus acciones. La diferencia era que ella no había cometido un acto que ameritara la purificación de su alma, ni él era la persona más indicada para limpiar su corazón. Río irónicamente al pensar que los roles deberían invertirse, que él fuera el chico malo y ella la religiosa de claustro que curaría sus males. Lo que más le pesaba era que no podía negar las ganas de ir hacia ella para quitarle todas las preocupaciones. Siempre vio tan lejano el momento en que su búsqueda de los fragmentos terminara, realmente en su cabeza nunca se hizo presente la idea de que algún día tendría que separarse. Él había prometido protegerla toda la vida, y ella mantenerse a su lado, sin embargo, la situación actual no se los permitía. Masculló en silencio una maldición, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser de un mundo distinto? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser un mundo distinto? Resultaba extraño que ni siquiera se les impidiera estar juntos por la raza, la edad, o porque sus familias se odiaran a muerte, simplemente… era cuestión de épocas. Él no podía pedirle a ella que renunciara a su familia, ella no podía exigirle a él renunciar a su forma de vida.

Observó que Sango se pasó una mano por el cabello, lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, Miroku la miró de soslayo, con intenciones de acercarse, pero con el temor presente de que ella lo alejara, aún así, se arriesgó, y el hanyô admiró su capacidad de enfrentar los sentimientos, de expresarlos tan abiertamente sin la vergüenza de que hubiera un tercero presenciando la escena. Él no podía, por alguna razón se mostraba reacio a dejar verse en un estado de tanta debilidad como el que provocaba la cercanía de la azabache.

Se levantó y salió lentamente de la cabaña, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, al igual que despejar su mente. Caminó por varios minutos, sin rumbo alguno, sin pensar en los problemas, dedicándose a sí mismo, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sin embargo, frente a la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos, se contrapuso el hecho de que sus pies lo habían dirigido hacia el lugar que menos esperaba, y detuvo su andar cuando se topó con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa al borde del pozo.

—Kagome… —musitó, manteniendo fija su mirada en la silueta femenina—. ¿Dónde piensas ir?

Ella rió, él no le encontró nada gracioso al momento.

—¿No es lógico? A la época que pertenezco —le dolieron tanto sus palabras, se notaba enseguida el tono frío que había utilizado.

—No seas tonta —dio un paso, pero se paralizó cuando ella parecía amenazarlo con lanzarse a ese portal de madera si seguía acercándose—. ¡Kagome! No me está gustando para nada este juego tuyo. Deja de hacer bromas y ven conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha alzó una ceja, intentando descifrar las acciones de la mujer, mejor dicho, qué la llevaba a tomar una decisión tan drástica.

—Inuyasha… —juntó sus labios, apretándolos, pero los soltó para modular una pequeña y simple frase. El hanyô movió también su boca, recreando lo que ella le había dicho.

Y la chica se lanzó al pozo, y él no pudo seguirla. Y el viento, queriendo alejarlos lo más posible, desvaneció con su brisa aquel "Te amo" que ambos musitaron antes de separarse. E Inuyasha… se maldijo a sí mismo, sabiendo que no había podido engañarla, porque sí se había encontrado con Kikyô en el último tiempo, porque sí la había besado, porque sí… sabía que era el culpable de su ida.

* * *

Yay! Más tristeza... XD Pero no se preocupen, próximamente habrá uno con toques románticos :) Y quizás otro con... más que un simple toque... XDDD

¡Gracias por leer! :D Espero sus reviews, sugerencias, críticas, etc. :)

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


	8. With one word

Quizás deban matarme por la espera, pero... de verdad que lo lamento, surgieron tantas cosas, tantos problemas que se me fue imposible el pensar sobre escritura o cosas por el estilo -3- Estoy pasando por un momento un tanto difícil, creo que estoy volviendo a tener depresión, ojalá no sea eso... pero bueno, no los agobio con mis problemas :) Mejor agradezco los reviews :D

**Minako k: **Es que... siempre he tenido la sensación de que si Kikyô no hubiera muerto, Inuyasha nunca se hubiera quedado con Kagome ._. Fue como: Oh, falleció Kikyô, ahora puedo seguir mi relación con Kagome... me deja ese gusto medio amargo, por eso nunca he podido creer en el amor incondicional entre ambos, en el sentido de que si Kikyô siguiera presente, que Kagome ni pensara comenzaría una relación con Inuyasha de esa manera... Nunca he creído que Inuyasha dejaría de ver a Kikyô mientras estuviera con Kagome, se seguirían rondando, quizás no para engañarla, pero la frecuentaría como debe esperarse. Aish, soy tan triste por el amor a Dios XD Pero bueno, ¡gracias por tu review! Y espero la actualización de tus historias :)

**setsuna17: **Oh, aún no me aparece tu e-mail ._. Pero lo buscaré en tu página de usuario, quizás ahí aparezca :) Sí, lo encontré xD Aunque te advierto que no soy muy buena metiéndose a messenger ._. En fin, ¡gracias por el comentario! ;)

**inuykag4ever: **¡Sí! Aquí ya quedando un par de capítulos con romance, intento hacer equivalentes las historias, no quiero que se me depriman con los escritos XD También tienen su amor, aunque no es que se coman a besos ni nada, pero sí hay y este capítulo tienen un momento bastante romántico ;D ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Muchas gracias! :D

**Sky Celeste: **Bueno, a mí siempre me ha parecido interesante conocer como fue realmente toda la relación de Inuyasha con Kikyô, aunque se haya visto en el especial de primavera XD Y de los padres de Inuyasha, o conocer también cómo falleció el padre de Kagome, qué pasó con la madre de Sango, no sé... saber un poco más de los personajes para no crearnos conclusiones erróneas de lo que fueron, aunque eso, igualmente, favorece a los escritores porque nos da más tema que imaginarnos ;D A mi tampoco me gustan las despedidas, pero así debe ser... siempre he pensado que Kagome algún día tendría que irse por su cuenta, tampoco puede estar aguantando todos los días las estupideces que hace Inuyasha, aish... aunque por lo menos en la serie terminaron bien, aunque encontré poco emotivo el reencuentro en el pozo ¬¬ En fin, creo que me explayé demasiado, lo lamento xD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

**Imparabble: **Uno nunca se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿no? Eso fue lo que le pasó a Inuyasha, y es una lástima que haya tenido que darse cuenta así de que la amaba... pero bueno, así son mis viñetas; se declaran en los momentos menos indicados, justo cuando se tienen que separar xD Pero todo eso es culpa de Inuyasha que nunca se decide, aún me acuerdo cuando en la serie preguntó si se podía quedar con las dos, si mal recuerdo en el episodio del "La voz de Kagome y el beso de Kikyô"... ¡casi lo maté! XD Gracias por tus halagos, me honran y me hacen feliz *-* Espero que eso digan cuando publique mi libro XD ¡Gracias también por el comentario y por seguir leyendo! :)

**Insomnnia: **Ay Dios... aunque aprendí a no odiar a Kikyô, e incluso convertirse en unos de mis personajes favoritos, me río demasiado cuando la insultan, le tienen demasiados apodos a la pobre xD Aunque concuerdo que no debería llevarse a Inuyasha la infierno, lo bueno es que se dio cuenta de eso a tiempo ¬¬ Aish, soy tan dramática para mis cosas, pero mi propósito es que lloren, una forma de vengarme de cuando yo lloraba con historias (?) XD ¡Arigatô por comentar! Nos estamos leyendo ;D

And... that's it! (Y eso es [Por si hay alguien que no lo entienda])

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko-sama... quien nos torturó al inventar a un hombre tan endemoniadamente sexy y perfecto XD**

**2. Los títulos y las letras al principio de las viñetas son de Alana Grace**

**3. Historia escrita y publicada sin fines de lucro ;D**

**Recuerden: las historias no son lineales, por lo que no tienen sentido la una con la otra :)**

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

With one word

_I'm scared of the future_

_Because I have no control_

_So I don't ask the questions_

_'Cuz I don't want the answers_

_Yeah some things I don't need to know_

Golpeó por enésima vez la madera vieja de aquel árbol, sus puños parecían no sentir el dolor, acoplado por el agobio en su pecho; se sentía estúpido, y un cobarde, sí, lo último definitivamente era un sinónimo de sí mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría huir? Pero… ¡las palabras no habían salido de su boca! Se quedaron atrapadas en el camino de su garganta, justo cuando había reunido todo el valor para pronunciarlas, ¿le costaba tanto, acaso? No, decirlas no era una tarea difícil, el dejar su orgullo de lado era complicado, el dejar de lado esa maldita inseguridad que se había implantado en él desde el momento en que vino a este mundo.

Pero tenía miedo… demasiado. Él, un hanyô que acostumbraba despedazar demonios con su espada, tenía pánico de una simple y tonta chiquilla; pero que quedase claro, no era que le causara temor _ella_, sino que el hecho de que se escapara de su lado, de que le dejara apenas tuviese la oportunidad. Tanto daño que le había hecho, no podría extrañarle que lo abandonase, incluso cuando le confesara ese sentimiento que su maldito ego se empeñó en ocultar, sin importarle que su corazón le hubiese manifestado aquello hace años. ¿Acaso los latidos desbocados de su pecho cuando sentía su aroma no eran suficientes? No, claro que no; las acciones o reacciones podían valer más que mil palabras, sin embargo, para ellos dos ese dicho quedaba obsoleto, porque _necesitaba _decírselo. Además, de que sus actitudes demostraban, la mayoría del tiempo, lo contrario, una razón más para obviar aquel refrán que le podría facilitar enormemente las cosas, siempre y cuando no la tratase mal, algo en lo que, al parecer, era un experto.

Recordó su rostro, esas vagas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, ese rastro perlado que dejaba fluir los más dolorosos sentimientos que albergaba su frágil alma de mujer; sus ojos castaños, de un color tan exquisito como el chocolate, le habían transmitido tantas cosas, sin embargo, no fueron suficientes… no, sí habían sido suficientes, pero no para alejarse su orgullo o el temor al que su corazón fuese destrozado por el rechazo de la chica. Sí, era estúpido pensar en inseguridades cuando ella misma le había confesado su amor hacia él, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía. En su mente se divisó la silueta de ella, parada, quieta, con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tembloroso, con los labios apretados, rojos por el grito que había mandado cuando le soltó ese 'Te amo', dos palabras tan pequeñas, pero que dejaban mudo a cualquiera, y él no había sido la excepción.

—_Inuyasha…_ —el susurro suplicante de su voz demandaba una respuesta; le pareció tan cercano, como si estuviese hablando contra su oreja.

No respondió, temiendo que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma, sino que de verdad ella se encontrase a su lado; se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara, de observar sus orbes brillantes y expectantes, queriendo que él le respondiese de la misma manera, con esa frase que su orgullo le impedía soltar, que su ego le prohibía decir, aún cuando su pecho le exigiese contestarle. Se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que le invadió al momento en que sintió el vaivén de sus pectorales al respirar agitadamente, ¿cómo era capaz esa mujer de vulnerar todas sus defensas? Algo parecido había sentido con Kikyô, sí, algo _parecido_. Súbitamente, el miedo volvió a golpearle, la imagen de ella regresando a su época le pareció lo más desagradable del mundo; le abandonaría, estaba seguro, y él no estaba haciendo nada para detenerla.

Tan rápido como esa ilusión había llegado a su cabeza, se encontró a un costado del pozo, mirando insistentemente el oscuro fondo que asustaba a cualquiera, engañando sobre la profundidad que poseía éste. Quiso saltar, perderse en esas luces púrpuras que le anunciaban su cercanía con Kagome, una sensación de la cual sólo él podía disfrutar, porque nadie más podía atravesarlo, y nadie más que ella podía viajar al pasado. ¿Una novela escrita por el destino? Parecía serlo, por lo complicada y, al mismo tiempo, perfecta que era la relación que se desenvolvía. A sus pensamientos vinieron unas palabras de Kagome criticando un libro que había leído en su época, diciendo que parecía un sueño de una niña de diez años más que un 'best-seller', como denominaban a las grandes ventas literarias del futuro. Rió, sin poner detalle en las palabras, simplemente evocando el timbre de su voz; chillona, pero que calmaba hasta al más hiperquinético ser de la tierra. Adoraba a esa mujer.

—Te amo… —murmuró, tocando la madera vieja del pozo.

—¿Le declaras tu amor a un pedazo de madera? No te conocía ese tipo de obsesiones, Inuyasha —creyó que era una fantasía, por eso no se inmutó en darse vuelta, obviando sus deseos de verla.

—No, le declaro mi amor a la persona que vive al otro lado —susurró, sonriendo porque el tener la ilusión de Kagome le hacía más fácil decir sus sentimientos. Agradecía esa jugarreta de su consciencia, esperando que con la verdadera sacerdotisa pudiese hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando ese aroma a hierba salvaje le golpeó la nariz, supo que no iba a ser necesario decírselo nuevamente… porque no era una ilusión, no era un engaño de su mente. _Ella_ estaba ahí.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Y por qué no la has besado aún? —esas frases con doble sentidos le hicieron pensar en la propuesta más indecorosa que podría haber cruzado su cabeza desde que tenía consciencia de sus acciones.

Y lo hizo realidad… porque se sintió en el cielo cuando apegó sus labios en la muchacha, cuando ese suspiro que salió de la boca de ella se caló en su interior; todo se volvió perfecto al momento en que, _ahora_, ella le respondía con las mismas dos palabras.

* * *

Y eso... XD Espero que les haya gustado, al fin uno romántico entremedio de tanta tragedia, pero debo decir que me gustó, especialmente la última parte ;D Mucho romance, pero se vienen más, no se preocupen :)

¡Gracias por leer! :D Os quiero y adoro

**Franessa Black**


	9. Obsession

¡Hola! :D

Por fin... las malditas y ansiadas "vacaciones" (entre comillas, porque debo estudiar en estos días también -3-), pero por lo menos dos semanas sin ver rastro de la universidad; poder dormir hasta tarde y no preocuparme de la hora o los días... esto es vida xD

Bueno, por lo menos ahora tengo más tiempo :) Y estoy cranéandome la cabeza para poder pensar en una nueva idea sobre un fanfic, tengo las ganas de hacer un estilo escolar, en el mundo actual, sin seres sobrenaturales... un típico drama adolescente, pero con un toque distinto ;D Comencé a escribir algo, pero como que no tiene rumbo, ni idea principal... xD Aunque estoy escribiendo otro, que es en la época antigua... y quizás ese guste, porque es una idea bastante diferente y nunca la he visto en o algún otro sitio :D

No sé si conocen esta película "She's the man". La vi recién, aunque salió el 2006... ¡y me enamoré! Especialmente de **_él_** (el personaje que hace de actor principal), es que... ¡aish! Es... no lo sé, tan... *suspiro* xD Además, hay un fanfiction de Inuyasha (pero en inglés, por si alguien lo quiere me pregunta simplemente), que trata de la película. Por si no la han visto, trata de que una chica juega fútbol, es apasionada por ello, pero el equipo femenino en su escuela lo cancelaron y no la dejan entrar al grupo de los hombres, entonces, para vengarse de su antigua escuela y jugar fútbol (especialmente porque quiere vencer al equipo de hombres de su antigua escuela), se disfraza de hombre y va a suplantar a su hermano a otra escuela (su hermano nunca había ido ahí, por eso es que puede disfrazarse y a nadie le extrañará)... ahí es donde debe enfrentarse a la vida de todo un chico y evitar enamorarse de su compañero de cuarto (que es el chico por el cual estoy babeando en estos momentos XD) Y esa es la película... les prometo que si la ven, se enamorarán, pero lo advierto, a ÉL, YO lo vi primero :D Pero es excelente, uno se ríe, se enamora, no lo sé... yo la vi y he repetido las escenas mil y un veces :D

En fin... mejor me voy a lo que les interesa ;D ¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! :) Me hace demasiado feliz leerlos ;D

**setsuna17, Sky Celeste, Minako k, inuykag4ever, Imparabble, Insomnnia**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D Perdón por no contestarle individualmente, pero prometo que a la próxima lo haré :)

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko-sama **

**2. Los títulos y las canciones son de Alana Grace **

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Obsession

_So wrong that's why I like it,_

_taste it, crave it__; __my affliction._

_The loving__, __the waiting__,_

_the thrill of going crazy._

_It's my next obsession_

Le pareció lo más delicioso verla correr desesperadamente por los árboles, mientras que él la cazaba como un león a su presa, y le encantaba oler el miedo desprenderse de su cuerpo, el sudor bajar desesperadamente por su rostro y violar descaradamente el valle de sus pechos. No podía esperar más para tener entre sus brazos, sentirla temblar por la cercanía, por el temor de que sus garras se mostraran más agresivas que nunca y rasgaran cada trazo fino de aquella piel. La sangre hervía dentro de él, recorriendo sus venas, acabando con todo el oxígeno que pudiese traer algún tipo de cordura a su mente, que le devolviera la noción del tiempo que no deseaba recuperar. Distinguió su silueta, moviéndose intrépidamente por los lugares, buscando una salida que no existía, porque no podía escapar, por mucho que lo intentara; se había atrapado en aquel juego cuando intentó provocarlo, _cuando logró provocarlo_. Y agradecía de sobremanera que lo hubiera hecho. Se había acercado de una manera tan inocente, pero escondiendo una evidente lujuria que él había podido percibir con sus meros sentidos de hanyô, burlando todas sus barreras, llegando a tal punto en el que le nubló todo sentimiento de protección, a aquel límite que rompió esa promesa de nunca hacerle daño. Porque ahora, no le importaba si gritaba, si le rogaba o se arrodillase a suplicarle que se detuviera… la bomba había sido detonada, y era imposible pararla.

Se detuvo en una rama. Su mirada que sobrepasaba lo rojo de la sangre se mantuvo en constante movimiento, analizando cada paso que ella daba, acechándola, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento. Lo había transformado en un demonio, en el yôkai que ella tanto temía, ese Inuyasha que hasta él desconocía, pero que al mismo tiempo sabía plenamente era su verdadero ser, la parte de su alma que se enjaulaba para salir al instante en que él demandara. Ni siquiera ese conjuro que rodeaba su cuello sería capaz de frenarlo; el frenesí de adrenalina recorría hasta la más recóndita fibra de su ser, le incitaba, lo obligaba a saciar su necesidad de ella. Esa pasión desbordante lo sofocaba, lo ahogaba tanto como para perder la razón, para entregarse al lado más salvaje de su naturaleza bestial. Su estómago se movió por la risa triunfadora que salía de su boca, sabía que la tenía a su merced, no necesitaba estar frente a ella para conocer el resultado de esta persecución. Tenía hambre; ella resultaba demasiado apetitosa como para obviarla. Una ola de calor recorrió su espalda, la cual se concentró debajo de su abdomen cuando la vio con el rostro aterrorizado, quizás por la altura en la que él estaba, a lo mejor por el aspecto tétrico que aumentaba con lo sombrío de la noche, o, mejor para él, por el terror que tenía al pensar en encontrarse ambos cara a cara. Ella se lo había buscado, que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Relamió sus labios, pasando la punta de la lengua por sus afilados colmillos, mucho más crecidos por el cambio en su apariencia. Se pasó las garras por el rostro, cerró los ojos, y el olor de aquella muchacha llegó a su nariz, embriagándolo, mareándolo.

Sonrió de medio lado. La cacería había comenzado.

Saltó ágilmente desde lo más alto del árbol, cayendo perfectamente amortiguado por la flexibilidad de sus piernas, por lo acostumbrado que estaba de recorrer grandes distancias y agotar su cuerpo hasta que llegara a los límites. La había acorralado de un solo movimiento, y un risco se había convertido en su fiel cómplice, ayudándolo a que ella no tuviese escapatoria, mejor dicho, a que no intentara hacerlo. Sus grandes ojos chocolate ya no mostraban ese brillo suspicaz con el que se había acercado a él anteriormente, ahora destellaban un semblante temeroso, incrementando esa sensación de terror que Inuyasha percibía. Quiso llamarla, pero no para calmarlo, sino que para causarle el efecto contrario por la profundidad de su voz, sin embargo, no lo hizo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que acordarse del nombre de la mujer le podría hacer retomar la cordura, cosa que no necesitaba, _no deseaba_. La observó, recorriendo cada parte de su silueta, perdiéndose en el vaivén de sus pechos al subir y bajar por lo agitada de su respiración; se detuvo en las curvas de su cintura, tan pequeña que era fácilmente rodeada por uno de sus brazos; lo ancho de sus caderas, una pieza de puzle que encajaba perfectamente con las de él; a través de aquella prenda verde que ella acostumbraba a denominar "falda" dejaba ver sus piernas, largas, níveas, que incitaban a rozarlas, a lamerlas, besarlas, colocarlas sobre sus hombros para que su boca pudiese trabajar con mayor comodidad sobre la parte más sensible que poseía esa muchacha. ¡Kami-sama, cómo la deseaba! Y ahora que la tenía en sus manos, no la dejaría ir, nunca.

—Inu…yasha —su voz parecía depender de un hilo, amenazando de cortarse en cualquier momento—. Por favor… no… no lo… —suplicó, y la vio caer de rodillas con el rostro desbordante en lágrimas.

No le dijo nada. Frunció el ceño al no empezar a gustarle que ella se resistiera tanto, ¿acaso no lo quería? ¡Hace poco le había propuesto lo mismo, se le había insinuado! ¿Y ahora lo negaba? Sintió un ataque de cólera invadirlo; apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de destrozar el tronco de uno de los árboles que le rodeaban, si es que no los hacía añicos a todos. Empuñó las manos, clavando sus uñas en la carne; respiró hondamente. No la entendía, realmente que no podría comprender la mente de esa mujer; primero se acercaba con claras intenciones de que la hiciera suya, después, de la nada, le rogaba que se detuviera, que no se atreviera a tocarla. ¿Qué no entendía? ¡Por la mierda, necesitaba poseerla! Ofuscado, la tomó por los brazos, sin hacerle más daño, no podía hacerle más del que le provocaría con lo siguiente. La atrajo a su cuerpo, para que sintiera cuanto ansiaba su cuerpo tenerla, para que se diese cuenta de la reacción que provocaba con un simple roce, con el más mínimo de los toques. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella vibró y suspiró frente a la presión de su miembro contra su vientre.

La frágil muchacha se relajó; rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, y le permitió besarla ferozmente, mordiéndole los labios, rompiéndolos, degustando el sabor tan dulce de su sangre, poco común al acostumbrado metálico del líquido. Enredó sus níveas piernas en su cintura, desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera sollozos salieron de su garganta, sino que, simplemente… se dejó hacer, dándose cuenta de la culpa que acarreaba también por haber provocado que el yôkai de Inuyasha tomara control; y él…

_Él se sació de ella hasta que estuvo completo._

_

* * *

_

¿Será el más oscuro que he escrito hasta ahora? Me refiero como a el más frío de todos, como sin sentimientos... no lo sé (debo reconocer que fue el primero de los drabbles que escribí, pero no había querido publicarlo, no hasta ahora). Me imagino a Inuyasha haciendo esto, porque algún día tendría que perder el control por no tenerla cerca, ¡si es su instinto, por el amor a Dios!

Aún así, creo que es uno de mis favoritos :) No, no me crean sádica ni nada, pero no lo sé... ¡adoro estas escenas tan... grrr! xD (?)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen comentarios :D Así me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D Aún faltan... 11 y vamos en la cuenta regresiva (Dios, siento como si hubiera publicado muchos capítulos, de verdad que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido)

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black **


	10. Cynical girl

Hey :)

Oh, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, es que entre los estudios, y que mi computadora se quedó sin funcionar por unos días, pues no pude publicar el día que quería TT_TT Lo lamento por eso, pero por fin aquí viene otro :)

Lo haré rápido, porque ando con unas náuseas, que sinceramente estoy sin ánimo y no me quiero ni mover ;_; Me siento horrible, además, fui al maldito casino y perdí dinero -3- xD (Me pasó por ambiciosa, había ganado más de lo que aposté, y la tonta seguí jugando hasta que perdí, aish...)

Ah sí, especialmente con esta viñeta, recuerden: **las historias no tienen NINGUNA relación la unas con las otras, pueden ser en cualquier tiempo e instancia. **

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! :D

**XR-Alex: **lo sé, es tan maravilloso ver a Inuyasha en su estado demoníaco, tan sexy, tan rudo, tan... no sé, es su lado natural, sus instintos de bestia en total expresión (?) ;) Debo decir que es mi favorito, porque también adoro esa palabra de "Obsession", provoca algo tan... prohibido, es como que te indica enseguida que es algo mucho más allá de lo que debería. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;) Gracias por leer :D

**Minako k: **oh sí, estoy leyendo ese fanfic que estás traduciendo, y sí, ¡Inuyasha, ve por esa mujer! Deja que tus instintos te dominen *-* ¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**Insomnnia: **no sé por qué, pero tuve la impresión de que varios amarían esa viñeta, es que... de seguro nos mata ese Inuyasha tan agresivo -yo opino que siempre debería haber sido así, como: ve por lo tuyo, Inuyasha- y no andar pensando tanto en las consecuencias, hubiera habido mucha más acción en ese manga owó xD Bueh, gracias por leer y por el review :) ¡Nos leemos!

**inuykag4ever: **¡oh! Tu suerte... yo tengo esta última semana de vacaciones, pero tengo que estudiar porque en agosto debo dar dos lindos exámenes, ¡eso llamo vacaciones! ;D Pero las intento hacer lo más amenas posibles :) ¡Y busca la película, de verdad que vale la pena verla! Te terminarás enamorando de él, es como... Inuyasha, pero no tan estúpido por ver a una chica xD (?) ¡Gracias por comentar! :D

**Kagome-Nekko: **bueno, lo que sucedió después de que Inuyasha-yôkai encontrara a Kagome... queda en las mentes pervertidas de ustedes ;D ¡Espero que también te guste este! :D ¡Gracias por el review! ;)

**Imparabble: **no es que haya sido el más oscuro, en el sentido de sádico -aunque sí, un poco xD- sino más bien por los pensamientos tan fríos de Inuyasha, sin importarle un bledo lo que Kagome quisiera, simplemente deseaba lanzarse sobre ella xD Algún día te concederé a este Inuyasha-yôkai para que lo provoques :D ¡No! ¿Por qué te vas? TT_TT Pero bueno, disfruta de tus vacaciones, ya volverás cuando hayan 034044034934 actualizaciones de los fanfics que lees (?) -en primer lugar, como que los números no parten con 0 xD- ¡Que estés bien! :D ¡Gracias por el comentario! ;D

**setsuna17: **¡Gracias por el comentario! :) Me alegra que te haya gustado ;D

**Cielo Celeste: **acabo de descubrir que somos unas sádicas xD Adoramos al Inuyasha que no ve los sentimientos, sólo porque somos unas pervertidas que quieren ser tratadas bruscas ¬¬ Aunque... me encanta *-* Tengo esa misma obsesión por el Inuyasha-yôkai, sólo que mantenga la consciencia, no que ande matando a todo el mundo. Es que... ¡se ve tan varonil! En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! :D

¡Yay! Ahora la parte que les interesa ;D

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y sus personajes son obra de Takahashi Rumiko -bleh, no le quiero dar tanto crédito (?)-**

**2. Los títulos y las letras al principio de las viñetas son de Alana Grace ;D**

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Cynical Girl

'_Cause I die every time I let my heart surrender__  
__High tide pulls me in and carries me away__  
__You knew going in I couldn't stay forever, no__  
__I'm just too cynical_

—Kagome, en un rato más baja, ya debemos irnos.

Asintió y sonrió frente al espejo, pero esa mueca se desvaneció a los segundos en que vio por el reflejo que la mujer salía de la habitación, dejándola sola nuevamente. Agradeció la privacidad, así ya no tendría que seguir aguantando las lágrimas que se acumularon hace minutos atrás en sus ojos, escociendo su mirada, quemándole por la simple retención de sus emociones. ¿A quién engañaba? A todos, menos a ella misma. Resultaba tan fácil disimularlo, incluso su madre se había tragado el cuento, cuando se suponía conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia aquel amor trágico de su pasado; irónico, sí, por supuesto. Pero así habían quedado las cosas, tan incompletas como el primer beso con el hanyô, una caricia a sus labios que nunca podría olvidar, pero que se había dado en una situación tan adversa que dudaba se pudieron transmitir algún tipo de amor con ello. Los recuerdos le atormentaron, se aparecieron por su mente, paseándose tal cual espíritu vago que tenía asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos, sin embargo, no les permitió materializarse, por el simple hecho de que ya estaba cansada de llorar, rogaba porque sus ojos se secaran alguna vez, algo simplemente imposible. Sus orbes castaños, rodeados por un rojo provocado por la tristeza, se fijaron el cada detalle de su propio rostro, de su vestimenta, del maquillaje que disimulaba exitosamente la pena, la rabia; su mano titubeó cuando sus dedos chocaron con la suave textura del algodón, y observó de reojo la crema blanquecina que le incitaba a quitarse aquella máscara de falsedad, no obstante, se sentía en la obligación de, aunque sea por este día, darse el gusto de engañar, por una vez más, a todos. Y así lo haría, decidiéndolo tajantemente cuando soltó el algodón.

¿Hace cuánto que no amaba? Se preguntó, sorprendiéndose por la incógnita que le había asaltado, pero lo meditó unos segundos antes de negar en silencio, comprendiendo que no tenía idea del tiempo, hace ya dos años que había dejado de contar los días que habían pasado desde que abandonó la época antigua. Reprimió un sollozo, sin querer arruinar aún más el maquillaje que adornaba la parte inferior de sus ojos, sin embargo, pensar en la primera vez que habías hecho el amor con tu amado era algo difícil de recordar sin soltar más de una lágrima, especialmente cuando sabías que ya no lo verías más. Había sido perfecto, no podía describirlo en otra palabra; lastimeramente, sólo había disfrutado de ese placer carnal una vez en su vida, porque los encuentros con otro hombre después de ello no le significaron nada; se sentía como una muñeca de trapo siento usada para satisfacer un simple deseo, nada más.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó que le gritaban desde el primer piso de su casa, reconoció la voz temblorosa de su madre; los años le caían encima, por ello los cambios en el tono de sus cuerdas vocales, aunque aún conservaba esa belleza que siempre había poseído.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió, tragándose lo último de su orgullo, sentenciando su destino con un par de palabras.

Se dio un poco más de tiempo, era una tradición el llegar más atrasada. Con ello en mente, observó el vestido largo y tan blanco como la nieve que se deslizaba por su cuerpo; evocó el conocimiento del por qué las mujeres ocupaban aquel color, y se rió de sí misma, además de esa estúpida concepción que se tenía sobre la castidad de las chicas. No, ella no era virgen y no se escondía al responder cuando le preguntaban por ello, nunca podría negarlo e incluso se sentía capaz de gritar a vivo pulmón el nombre de la persona que se había apoderado de ella, aunque pronunciarlo se le había prohibido desde el instante en que el maldito azar de la vida decidió darle fin a su relación.

Y la renovada sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas, un ciclo adictivo al cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

¿No se suponía que el día de tu boda debía ser el más feliz de tu vida?

—Kagome, ya es hora. Kotaro-kun te espera en la Iglesia —vio por el reflejo la cabeza anciana de quien se convertiría en su nuera asomarse por la puerta. Volvió a sonreírle, entrenando aquella máscara que debería llevar de ahora en adelante.

Se levantó, salió de la habitación, y la foto que colgaba del marco de aquel espejo se cayó abruptamente por la brisa que levantó el movimiento de la puerta; el rostro de chico de cabellos plateados que se encontraba grabado en ese pedazo de papel se quemó en conjunto del último suspiro de la vela que había colocado ella para desaparecer el olor salino de sus propias lágrimas.

'_Sí, acepto'_, murmuró para sí misma, memorizando la respuesta, queriendo que no se le olvidara para seguir su plan de apariencia, cual máquina que tiene predeterminada su conducta, su decir y su actuar.

_Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los ásperos de su, ahora, marido, se dio cuenta de que había firmado un trato con el mismísimo demonio._

_

* * *

_

_Es el más corto de todos :O Por ahora, porque aún no termino de escribirlos xD No me odien, pero es que... no sé, se me ocurrió esta idea desde que escuché la canción :) Es raro, porque generalmente no he leído una boda de Kagome con otro, así que... no sé, pienso que es original (?) -mentira, de seguro deben haber miles, tan sólo quería hacerme la idea por unos momentos- _

_¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews :) _

_Ya saben, los quiero y los adoro, tanto como a la danza española ;D _

_**Franessa Black**_


	11. I told you so

¡Hola! :)

Aish, nuevamente me demoré un poco más de lo esperado, pero finalmente me decidí a subirlo (y eso que no vengo de un buen ánimo, porque hoy terminaron mis vacaciones de invierno ;O; -y eso significa estudio, estudio, y menos tiempo para escribir-)

Oh, tengo una obsesión con **Channing Tatum**, y aunque lo golpeen en las películas, pueda tener una cicatriz en el rostro o lo que sea, se ve maravillosamente sexy, ¡y lo amo! He bajado todas sus películas -algunas que ni siquiera pensé ver algún día-, sólo porque aparece él. _Malditazorr*_ que se casó con él XD

¡Muchas gracias por todos los review! :) Me gustaría contestarlos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ._. Quiero escribir -y avanzar con todas las cosas que estoy escribiendo- y también tengo que estudiar -malditos profesores que colocan pruebas a la vuelta de vacaciones- además, encuentro injusto que mi carrera (Derecho) sea la única de mi universidad que entró hoy a clases -las otras entran en una semana más-, les juro... la universidad se veía desierta xD Pero es mejor, no hay tanta persona revoloteando (?)

¡Oh sí, dedicado a _**Insomnnia**_! Agradeciendo también su dedicación en su más reciente drabble :) ¡Muchas gracias! Además, de que es mi cómplice en la maquinación de un plan que nos llevará a hacer de nosotras a Inuyasha, aunque ya nos ame (?) ¿Cierto, chica de los (?)? (?) -xD-

**Disclaimer: **

1. Sí, debo anunciarles que Inuyasha decidió ser mío -nah, mentira, son de Rumiko-

2. Las canciones y los títulos al comienzo son de Alana Grace -aish, si yo cantara de esa manera, sería mejor (?)-

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

I told you so

_One day it's great, the next we fight,_

_break up, and then we hate._

_It's so typically dull, drama, passion, and all that mess_

Bastó que se diera cuenta de la presencia de tres cosas para que este momento se convirtiera en unos de los más maravillosos en su vida, incluso mejor que cuando conoció a ese hanyô en aquel árbol milenario.

_Su cumpleaños; el Goshimboku; e Inuyasha._

¿Qué más podía pedir una chica como ella? Cumplía diecinueve, una edad que cuando llegó a aquella época parecía demasiado lejana, especialmente, al darse cuenta de que ya pasaban cuatro largos años desde que se había encaminado en esa travesía… cuatro años desde que lo había conocido a él. Y no se arrepentía de nada hasta ahora; también esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo, que ese tiempo no hubiese sido simplemente considera como un viaje, sino que… algo más. Era el día de la celebración de su nacimiento, de que hace diecinueves años había abandonado el cuerpo de su madre para enfrentarse, como un ser cualquiera, al mundo que tanto esmero habían puesto en construir, para encontrarse con la idea de que su misión no era otra que viajar al pasado para arreglar los desastres que provocaron el futuro. Demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, todos queriendo sobresalir de alguna manera u otra, sin embargo, tendría que mantenerlos al margen de la situación si no quería llorar; arruinar ese momento de tranquilidad no estaba contemplado en sus planes.

Deslizó un dedo por la marca que plasmaba como carne viva el sitio en donde residió el inmóvil pecho de Inuyasha por cincuenta años; sintió una leve vibración acariciar con delicadeza su espalda, haciéndole temblar. Su mente se dirigió hacia un lugar totalmente distinto, pero despertó en instantes, y juró que casi revivió esa escena tan fatídica entre los dos amantes, como una pesadilla que le perseguía hasta despierta. ¿Y qué más podía hacer? En cierta forma, eran sus propios recuerdos, los de su antepasado, pero que poseían una conexión tan fuerte con ella, que ya no lograba diferenciar entre la realidad de lo suyo, y la de Kikyô. Incluso su corazón se aceleraba cuando observaba la flecha atravesar el cuerpo del hanyô, aunque supiera que era un mero engaño que se escondía en las telas de lo verdadero, sólo para atormentarla. Sonrió con ironía al sentir el corte que dejaban como cicatrices las astillas del tronco añejo, y se observó la herida de donde fluía un poco de sangre; se pasó la legua, saboreando lo metálico del líquido, haciendo una mueca de disgusto frente a lo agrio del gusto que llegó a su paladar. No sabía qué le dolía más en estos momentos… si aquella apertura en su piel o el hecho de que Inuyasha se estaba demorando demasiado. Frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que habían pasado varios minutos desde que acordaron encontrarse en ese sitio. No le interesaba celebrar su cumpleaños, sino que el compartir un ínfimo tiempo a solas para recordar las travesías que habían sobrellevado desde que se conocieron. Su _aniversario_… como solía llamarlo ella.

Sacó un pequeño envoltorio que escondía entre los diminutos y camuflados bolsillos de su falda; una rosa tan pálida como el mismo cielo se alzaba en lo más alto del papel tan colorido que había elegido para aprisionar el detalle. Muchos encontraban gracioso que comprase un regalo cuando era su propio cumpleaños, se supone que ella era quien debía recibirlos. Antes no lo hacía, pero hace cuatro años que se había convertido en una tradición, la costumbre que había creado como un lazo permanente a la época antigua. Aquello que le recordaba el propósito del por qué se encontraba en este lugar y no sacando adelante sus estudios como la normalidad en los chicos con los que había vivido su infancia. Además, su regalo había llegado un poco adelantado, y eso le bastaba para sentirse feliz de aquí hasta unos meses más.

_Porque ella había llegado para conocerlo a él, y él se había despertado para protegerla a ella. _

Y eso se había comprobado en el primer instante que se encontraron cara a cara, cuando el gran letargo del hanyô se había acabado con el grito de la chica pidiendo ayuda. Desde ahí, su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados; y en los días siguientes peleaban, se reconciliaban, se odiaban, se amaban; un sube y baja que definiía el ciclo de su relación, algo tan inestable como las emociones de los seres humanos.

Su lengua se movió armoniosamente para comenzar a tararear una canción que le recordaba su relación con Inuyasha. Pasaron varios segundos, alentándose con el sonido que provenía de lo más profundo de sus cuerdas vocales. Calló al instante en que unos brazos se afirmaron en su cintura, cruzándose por delante de su vientre; una sonrisa se formuló en su rostro cuando chocó contra aquella pared dura, relajando su cuerpo.

—Sabía que vendrías —musitó, olvidándose de la inseguridad que le había atacado anteriormente cuando no le vio aparecer.

—Nunca… te abandonaría —susurró. Ella se estremeció con la sensación de su aliento chocando contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Feliz…

—Aniversario —le cortó él, depositando un suave y dulce beso en su cuello. La reacción fue instantánea, sin poder reprimir un gemido frente a la caricia.

—No puedo creer que hayan pasado cuatro años… —acarició sus manos, sus garras, la tosca piel que se veía tan rústica, pero que acariciaba como la misma seda—. Oh, espera un segundo… —se separó de su agarre, escondiendo el pequeño presente en sus manos, protegiéndolo como el tesoro más sagrado de su vida.

—Uno… —dijo él en tono divertido.

—Cállate —se acercó, y juntó sus labios con los del hanyô, un pequeño roce que terminó cuando una cadena se colgó del cuello de él. Inuyasha frunció el seño, mascullando una maldición al dejarlo con la tentación—. Adiós.

—¿Ah? ¡Mujer…! —su grito se sumergió en el silencio cuando observó algo extraño en el cuerpo de ella. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos hacia el pequeño colgante que había llegado a él, y abrió lentamente el corazón bañado en oro que se balanceaba en ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa; sintió la adrenalina de felicidad acomodarse hasta en la última fibra de su interior. El blanco contrastaba con el color negro, demarcando unas líneas tan difusas que le resultaba imposible distinguir esa diminuta molécula del resto de la imagen. No estaba seguro de qué se encontraba ahí, ni cómo podría reconocerlo, pero sí recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Kagome cuando, meses atrás, le había explicado lo que era una _'ecografía'_.

* * *

Romántico, _cursi_, lo sé, pero me encanta :D No lo sé, siempre quise hacer algo sobre el 'aniversario' de Kagome e Inuyasha (entendiéndose de cuando ella llegó) -aunque igual es su cumpleaños, pero prefiero que sea más importante para ellos- (insisto, para mí que Kagome debió haber pasado un año mínimo antes de derrotar a Naraku, después de todo, se demoraron como 10 años en terminar la serie -manga- y ahora me vienen con que pasaron un par de meses ¬¬, siempre quise ver cómo lo celebrarían)

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios, par de locas (?) -bien, son más que dos personas-

¡Os quiero, os amo! -sí, soy amadora (?)-

**Franessa Black **


	12. My Sanctuary

**Lo ****sé**, me he demorado demasiado en actualizar, pero... la universidad no me da tregua, eso sí, prometo que de ahora en adelante seré mucho más responsable; además, estoy pasando por un momento un tanto difícil en mi vida, y eso me tiene un tanto deprimida -odio cuando eso interfiere en mis labores de escritora-

¡En fin! Aquí lo traigo, y espero que les guste. Abajo, explicaré el sentido de la viñeta, o sea, su orígen, porque, aunque no lo crean, no fue escrito para **este** conjunto de historias :) -y es diferente al original, luego lo entenderán-

¡Agradezco todos los reviews! :) De verdad que llenan el alma -y me hacen sentir una hipócrita por no actualizar como debo-, son geniales y animan a seguir escribiendo, realmente leerlos me alegra el día y me hace pensar que en este mundo hay cosas buenas ;)

**Insomnnia: **¿Te comerás a Inuyasha? Bueh, te lo cedo, pero ojalá me lo traigas vivo, recuerda que estamos en una sociedad conyugal (?) Y lo suyo es nuestro, y lo nuestro es nuestro (?) -sí, lo sé, los (?) deben tranquilizarse (?)- Así que, mientras me lo traigas de la cintura para abajo completo... -bien, me callaré- ¡Gracias por el comentario! :) Besos para ti, mujeeer :D

**Cielo Celeste: **¡Oh Dios! Yo no extrañaría la secundaria si fuera tú... pero aprovecha, porque después vienen las especializaciones, y ahí adorarás tanto como yo esas dos malditas semanas de vacaciones que tanto esperaste -los días eso sí se pasarán volando-; sí, siempre quise hacer una viñeta sobre el embarazo -aunque hice una antes-, pero esta forma fue como especial de decirlo, ocupé de inspiración la escena de la segunda película cuando Kagome le da una gargantilla con la foto de ambos -cuando Inuyasha quería matar el cubículo de sacar fotos (en mi país no hay, o no he visto, así que ni idea como se llaman)- ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**inuykag4ever: **Sí, era demasiado linda la viñeta :) Debo decir que saqué todo mi lado cursi y lo plasmé en esas palabras, lo que quedó bastante bien :D ¡Gracias por el review!

**setsuna17: **Gracias por el comentario :) Que bueno que te haya gustado ;D

**Imparabble: **Sí, tendrá un hijo -y eso me hace pensar que podría poner el nacimiento-; oh, y el de infidelidad, "Ella y él", maravillosamente excelente que te hayan encantado, haré otros así para que te sigan gustando :D Oh, sí, lo de tu mail: no pude enviarte el mío, porque no me deja mandarte mensajes -no sé si tendrás desactivada la opción-, pero como FF de mierda no deja poner los mail sin que desaparezcan, pues creo que está en mi página de FF (arriba, debe salir una opción de mail, no lo sé), o sino me mandas un mensaje, te digo mi nombre y me buscas por Facebook -si es que tienes- o sino... simplemente encontraremos la forma de hablarnos owó Una página de internet no me ganará. ¡Besos para ti! :) ¡Gracias por siempre comentar! ;D

**XR-AleX: **Todas somos cursi, en un sentido por lo menos, pero de mi extraña, y ojalá pudiera expresar con las mismas palabras con el chico que me gusta en vez de llamarlo "estúpido" o "idiota" -soy del lema antiguo del quien te quiere te aporrea-; y no te preocupes por lo de ser floja, a todos nos pasa, y siempre sucede que te da una flojera actualizar, aunque lo único que debas hacer es apretar un par de botones y listo XD Aish... pero así somos (H) ¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha no me pertenece -maldición- si no que es de Takahashi Rumiko -excepto tres veces a la semana que es mío, y los otros cuatro días que es de Insomnnia- **

**2. Las letras de las canciones, y los títulos de los capítulos son de Alana Grace**

**3. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo para conseguir que un maldito personaje ficticio me ponga atención -mentira, borren eso- **

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Sanctuary

_My sanctuary, my hide away, my secret window__  
__Nobody can see me when I disappear into my place__  
__My complications, my fantasies, my destinations__  
__Never going to let you get into my head it's my __Sanctuary_

Estoy aquí, sentada en mi escritorio, con un lápiz en la mano, una hoja en blanco que se pronuncia frente a mí, esperando a que mi fría letra se plasmara en su pura contextura, con el cuerpo tembloroso y ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué sucede esto? Si supiera la respuesta no preguntaría, obvio, y menos te preguntaría a _ti_. Pero lo único que puedo decir… es que _te amo_. Sí, aquello era tan claro como el agua, desearía que no fuera así, que lo sintiera como un simple capricho del alma, sin embargo, esta opresión en el pecho me hostiga hasta que me obliga a pronunciar una verdad que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Incluso, cuando ya lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Observo la ventana, ni siquiera está lloviendo como para justificar el estar encerrada, sin querer ver, hablar o tener cerca a alguien… los únicos que me acompañan en esta soledad son mis pensamientos, tan revoltosos como una enredadera, que van de un lado para otro e incluso hacen que mi cabeza duela, cuando se supone no deberían hacerte daño; pero _mientras tú estés en ellos_, son tan igualitarios a una apuñalada en el corazón. Sonrío, no, tan sólo río monótonamente. La vida resultar ser tan irónica. Muchos dicen que es un regalo del que está arriba, de aquel que se supone vela por nuestra salvación, mas yo no puedo aceptarlo de esa manera, no sé qué será, pero, sencillamente, no le he encontrado ese carácter de regalo que todos manifiestan. Quizás sólo es así para mí, a lo mejor podré encontrar alguien que sienta lo mismo, no tengo ni la menor idea, no soy adivina, ¿sabes?

Varios me halagan, que soy inteligente, que soy bonita… tan sólo chasqueo la lengua y pienso que es una mierda, no me gusta que lo digan, sea verdad o mentira, para mi siempre será la última opción, y no lo sería si tan sólo _tú_ lo hubieras dicho con la misma convicción que ellos, no con ese falso sentimiento de pronunciar palabras sin sentido para hacer _feliz_ a la persona. Puedo sonreír, puedo reír, demostrar que soy feliz, pero en algún momento esa máscara tendrá que caer, y se destroza como un vil vaso que explota al chocar de forma estrepitosa el suelo, que se parte en pequeños fragmentos que son capaces de atravesar desde la más fina hasta la más rústica de las pieles. Pero así soy yo, ¿puedes entenderlo? No, porque quizás nunca viste un lado sádico y masoquista de mí, y nunca esperé mostrártelo, no hasta que me obligaste a hacerlo. ¿Quizás esto te traerá a mí? Es una ilusión, lo sé, pero últimamente todo el mundo cree en las fantasías… llegó el momento de que yo les siguiera la corriente.

Tomo el papel, ahora vulgarizado por una letra manuscrita incomprensible, con el lápiz cargado, borrones en todos lados, una suciedad impresionante, pero, aún así, estoy conforme con ello. ¿De qué trata? Miles de palabras que no tienen sentido la una con la otra, frases que son disparadas por el movimiento instintivo de las manos, dejándose llevar sin meditar o arreglar lo que se ha escrito. A lo mejor si supiera los motivos por los que estoy haciendo esto… sabría realmente qué es lo que quiero decir.

_Qué es lo que te quiero decir_

No, no es un ensayo, una reflexión, tampoco la introducción para un libro famoso y de renombre, ni para esos escritos de fantasía y mundos utópicos que están tan de moda últimamente. Río. Hasta yo leo esas ediciones que tanto me gusta criticar, incluso me vuelvo loca por ellas, ¿qué será lo que nos atrae tanto? ¿Acaso la personalidad de los personajes? Lo dudo… ¿quizás la forma en que se desenvuelven en los diálogos y descripciones? Menos, a las personas no les interesa eso. ¿Será, entonces, esa realidad tan imposible que nos muestran? Porque hay que decirlo, parecen más sueños de una niña de diez años a ocurrencias de un adulto. Supongo que… la respuesta tendría que ser esa relación tan perfecta que caracteriza a los protagonistas, ese concepto de "pareja ideal", en donde se aman incondicionalmente, sin recaer en los engaños, la infidelidad o las discusiones… o, a lo mejor, soy yo la única que espera que un Edward Cullen o un Aladin (como se daría en el caso de los pequeños) aparezca de la nada, me abrace y prometa estar conmigo toda la vida.

Río, pensando en que no entenderás una mísera palabra de lo que hablo, y no me arrepiento de nunca haberte enseñado sobre aquellos libros, o leértelos, porque así no te sumergiste en el ilógico mundo de la fantasía, en donde la maldita imaginación juega con tu mente, algo peor que Jigsaw de la película Saw (debería borrar eso también, porque no lo comprenderás)

Estúpido, no obstante, así es como pienso… y lo único que me queda aceptar, es que este escrito se quemará dentro de las llamas de aquel fuego que se esconde entre la madera de la chimenea que mantiene en calor mi 'casa', ¿es bueno considerar un lugar que te hace infeliz como tu hogar? Ya me acostumbré a eso, aunque desde hace dos años me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Será así siempre? Yo creo que sí.

Mi mano se acerca temblorosa, dispuesta a darle el toque final a esta carta que he decidido nunca llegará a su remitente, porque es imposible, una idea tan loca como creer que aquel pozo se abrirá nuevamente para dejarse ser feliz junto a la persona que amé, amo y siempre amaré. Río con burla, dándome cuenta de que lo que está escrito no es nada de lo que planeé decir cuando comencé a torturarme con los recuerdos, cuando decidí desahogarme a través de palabras sin sentido, una terrible corriente de la consciencia, pero, ¿saben? Creo que es la única forma de expresar lo que siente mi alma, porque ni la más razonable de las oraciones podrá lograr que se entienda lo que estoy viviendo. Y es que la situación era ilógica desde el principio; un hanyô, una reencarnación de sacerdotisa, un pozo que te conecta con el pasado de hace 500 años, sinceramente, ¿creerían todo esto sin antes decirme que estoy loca?

Observo las frases derretirse, y la tinta borrarse cuando mis lágrimas ensucian aún más el papel. Sin embargo, las únicas palabras que quedaron intactas —y que siempre quedarían así— fueron aquellas que contenían el nombre del receptor invisible de mi carta.

_Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

Oh, bueno... ahora explicaré. La verdad, este escrito fue algo que hice sacado de mis pensamientos, me refiero a que hablaba sobre mí -aunque el texto es diferente, este lo arreglé para que se adecuara a los personajes- y no lo sé, me gustó, y quise ponerlo porque es como una forma de abrir los pensamientos de Kagome en algo que Inuyasha nunca podrá leer -he ahí la razón del título del capítulo, también-; espero que les haya gustado -aunque parezca una crítica literaria en ciertas partes-, y que lean esto me alegrará mucho más que cualquier de las historias, porque son mis "reales" pensamientos, no los del personaje. Sí, fue una excusa para ponerlos, pero me parece que quedó bien con el contexto de la historia.

¡Eso! Comenten y dejen su opinión -¿no es lo mismo?-

¡Os adoro, os quiero, os amo! :) -lo sé, soy chilena, no española, pero ellos nos conquistaron, supongo que algo se me quedó pegado (?)-

**Franessa Black**


	13. Bad little girl

¡Hola! :)

Oh, ahora sí que me demoré menos de una semana en actualizar -sí, actualicé el sábado anterior, y hoy es viernes-, lo hubiera hecho antes, pero esta semana me sumí en el estudio porque tenía una prueba oral de Derecho Romano ._. Y no me fue como esperaba -porque sabía que podía más-, pero así es la suerte.

En fin, ahora les traigo un drabble extraño, o sea... no es raro, pero no sé, espero que lo entiendan. Aunque, como que me gusta, pero a la vez no me gusta (?) Quien me entiende.

Bien, ¡a los agradecimientos! -es como los españolísimos que dicen "a por ello"-

**Insomnnia: **ay niña, créeme que cuando escribí eso, estaba con depresión, porque tampoco soy buena para escribir cosas tan profundas cuando no estoy triste o algo, no sé, hay días que me entristezco con tan sólo leer mis propios escritos, quien me entiende. Y en realidad no lo modifiqué mucho, sólo un par de palabras y le agregué algo más -porque déjame decirte que al final decía una frase de insulto, que es el nombre de un libro de acá en Chile-; pero... ¡basta de eso! (?) -no, seguiré insultando al mundo, no te preocupes-. Y pues, te golpearé cuando te empieces a poner españolísima -porque a mi me pasó luego de tener una amiga española-, aunque son entretenidas las palabras. Ah, y sí, soy seria, y me pongo rápidamente seria -soy demasiado seria para lo que seriamente está permitido (?)- :) ¡Gracias ostia por el comentario! Un besote para ti guapa -lo sé, ¡olé España!-

**Imparabble: **algo me dijo que varias pensarían como Kagome, porque así es la realidad; y no sé, fue algo que se me ocurrió en la mente y ahí apareció. ¿Real, verdad? Es que como lo escribí en contexto de mi propia vida en un principio, tendrían que salir los libros que leí y que ahora no sé, son como fantasiosos, y demasiado para mi gusto, ¿por qué? Porque mi vida no es como la de esos libros, ¡y me pica! xD Aish, pero bueno :) ¡Arigatô por el review! ¡Besos! :)

**Cielo Celeste: **sí, se acoplaron a los pensamientos de Kagome mucho más de lo que esperé -será que somos iguales, pero no, Inuyasha es de ella, ¡maldición!- y sí, eso de "especializaciones" me refería a lo mismo, y yo también supongo que existirán los cubículos de fotos, pero no me he cruzado con ninguno en mi camino -aparte, no tengo a Inuyasha para que lo ataque pensando que es un demonio-, pero, en fin, algún día lo tendré XD ¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**setsuna17: **nOn ¡Gracias! :)

**virginia260: **no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, me alegra saber que lo lees y que me dejaste tu opinión :) Muchas gracias, y saludos desde Chile para ti :D

**Kagome-Nekko: **¡te adoro! Acabas de decir mis más profundas opiniones; eso de enamorarse de un tipo de novela, de película o que aparece en algún anime, ¡es lo mismo! Además, los chicos que aparecen en los anime son siempre un mismo personaje, y si no están contigo, generalmente se quedan con la chica que tú quieres, ¡son perfectos! Yo no entiendo qué tanto problema hay con eso -aunque Channing Tatum es un asunto totalmente distinto, porque yo sé que lo conoceré y lograré que se divorcie xD- pero para mi es el mismo amor platónico que todas tienen, ¿y qué mejor? Le agregamos variedad porque nos enamoramos de un personaje ficticio, dicen que en la variedad está el gusto ;D Que bueno escuchar esto de ti, y mucho mejor si mis pensamientos te lo recordaron :) ¡Gracias por el review! :D

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que es de Takahashi Rumiko -estoy en los trámites de juicio por los derechos de autor, pero la maldita no quiere dármelos; lo sé, es una mentira-**

**2. Los títulos de los capítulos y las letras de las canciones pertenecen a Alana Grace**

**3. Historia sin fines de lucro.**

**4. No quiero estudiar (?) -no sé a que viene, pero es mi disclaimer xD-**

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Bad little girl

_I've felt your knife, I know the feeling__  
__Haunting words behind my back__  
__Bad little girl__  
__Rotten to the core__  
__Ain't now friend to me no more_

Si alguna vez creyó que la paz llegaría cuando Naraku fuera destruido, se hallaba completamente equivocada. Era cierto, ya no ocurrían tantas muertes como antes, la perla se encontraba perdida en un mundo en donde nunca sería alcanzada por demonios o humanos con malas intenciones; debía admitirlo, la felicidad sí había vuelto a la época antigua… la única que no la estaba sintiendo era ella.

Había decidido quedarse en el pasado para seguir su camino de sacerdotisa, además de porque desde hace tiempo que consideraba aquel lugar como su verdadero hogar, quizás se debía a que se acostumbró a esa vida o simplemente necesitaba estar al lado de cierto hanyô para sentirse completa. No obstante, aquello no parecía ser lo suficiente como para decir que estaba disfrutando de su vida, era todo lo contrario. ¿La razón? Porque el maldito de Naraku había decidido llevarse Kohaku y Kikyô con él, dejando destrozados a Sango e Inuyasha. Y ni siquiera la muerte de ambos personajes era lo que acarreaba ese sentir tan pesado, sino que el hecho de que sus dos amigos se habían apartado tanto del grupo como para volverse lo más unidos posible, encerrándose en una cúpula donde sólo ellos podían convivir. La exterminadora había dejado, incluso, de lado al hôshi, y el peliplateado se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de aquella mikô del futuro que esperaba con anhelo poder compartir su vida con él.

Mil y un veces había intentado acercarse a ellos, tratado de convencerles que la vida no se acababa, pero, lastimeramente, aquellas pérdidas humanas habían servido para afianzarlos en lo que parecía estar creciendo como un inusual lazo amoroso. ¿Sería confusión de los dos? Kagome y Miroku esperaban que sí, suplicaban todos los días a Kami-sama que la mujer y el medio demonio se diesen cuenta del error que cometían, de que volvieran a la realidad y supieran que lo que ellos pensaban era un cariño más allá de la amistad, simplemente era una forma de apoyarse en los momentos tan difíciles que habían pasado.

—Inuyasha… —susurró su nombre, lo llamó por enésima vez, pero la mirada penetrante castaña de la exterminadora le impedían seguir. Rogaba porque él fuera quien le diese el visto bueno para hablar, pero ni se inmutó en detener a Sango cuando apretó amenazante a Hiraikotsu, lanzando una advertencia inmediata de que si se acercaba no respondería.

—Vete de aquí… —sus ojos se desviaron un segundo de la sacerdotisa cuando observó la figura de Miroku aproximarse, esa conexión no duró más de cinco segundos antes de voltearse y abrazar al hanyô por la espalda.

No le dolió la cercanía, porque estaban distante de eso; sino que la frialdad del movimiento, la agonía constante de mantenerlos alejados, de no dejarse acompañarlos en el maldito sufrimiento, como acostumbraban a hacerlo en los _viejos tiempos_.

¿Amor? No, ahora se convencía de que no era eso. ¿Una barrera de protección? Estupidez, se estaban dejando ver de la forma más vulnerable posible. ¿Venganza? Sí, quizás por nunca comprender lo que significaba mantener a esas dos personas con vida; ¿no haber llorado por ellos era decir que no les importó? Que los disculpen si no se vieron tan afectados por las noticias, pero sí lo estaban, ¡incluso ella misma escuchó a Miroku sollozar un par de veces al ver a Sango de esa manera! Y en su caso, la muerte de Kikyô no le traía felicidad, nunca podría sentirse bien por ello, pero… simplemente _llorar_ por esa mujer no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, no podía culparlos, porque ella hubiese pensando de la misma manera.

Mierda. Fue lo único que formuló en su mente cuando les vio sumirse en una caricia parecida a un beso; insistía, no era una _relación amorosa_, sino que una simple demostración del apoyo entre ambos, ¿pero tenía que ser tan torturante? ¿Acaso Sango tenía alguna razón para lastimarla de esa manera?

Y _aún_ no dolía la cercanía, porque seguían distante a ella; pero el hecho de que Inuyasha no dijese nada, no la apartara, ni siquiera que sintiese algún tipo de misericordia por el hôshi —porque no tenía que ser por ella, no esta vez—; se empeñaba en hacerles sufrir, como si con ello quisieran hacerles sentir lo mismo, sólo… que esto era peor.

Pensó varias veces en ir a su época, matar a su familia, a ver si con eso lograba hacerle entender al hanyô que sí sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pero… debía reír ante su ironía, porque nunca lo haría, ni por él ni por nadie.

—Inuyasha… —le susurró, sabiendo que la escucharía.

—Kikyô…

_Eso_ dolía.

* * *

Ni siquiera me pregunten qué fue esto. No me gustó como quedó, pero no sé, tenía que publicarlo tarde o temprano, porque igual me gustaba (?). Es raro, quizás siento que si no lo entienden, deberán leerlo de nuevo, porque fue como extraño (?)

Pero, si les gustó, ¡maravilla por ello! :D

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, menos tomates, ayer tuve que lavarme el cabello por ello (?)

¡Os quiero, os amo! :)

**Franessa Black**


	14. When it all falls down

¡Hola! :) -lo sé, soy una mierda para empezar a hablar-

He aquí nuevamente yo publicando -a que no se habían dado cuenta, ¿eh?-, por fin me digné a actualizar, después de más de una semana en donde sufrí como una pobre diabla, sin embargo, por fin libre de exámenes por _una_ celestial semana (septiembre y octubre serán mi infierno).

Sobre la viñeta anterior, veo que a pocos les gustó la idea de Inuyasha y Sango juntos, pero créanme cuando les digo que ha sido la viñeta que más me ha costado escribir, ni siquiera mis manos querían moverse para teclear esas palabras -pero, lo hice-, y ese fue el resultado que salió de una pareja indeseada por mí -y por varios-; la verdad, esos dos no juntan ni pegan, hay que decirlo.

En fin, dejo de hablar sandeces y agradezco los review :) ¡Muchas gracias por todos ellos!

**Cielo Celeste: **de seguro sorprendió la viñeta, contando que son de Inuyasha _y _Kagome, pero eso no siempre significa que estén juntos -de hecho, estoy analizando las viñetas en donde los he puesto, realmente, juntos, y creo que se reducen a un número de tres o cuatro, nada más-, sin embargo, fuera de todo eso, te gustó y eso es lo importante. Créeme cuando te digo que soy excelente en hacer finales u ocasiones inesperadas, en donde el final feliz no siempre es el mismo (soy _capaz_ de matar a Kagome o a Inuyasha en un fanfic completo). ¡Gracias por comentar! Besos :)

**Beeco's: **lo sé, no te iba a gustar, ¡a nadie le agrada la idea! Pero tenía que hacerlo, no encontraba otra razón, y me dolió en el alma, pero como que al final no era tanto de Sango e Inuyasha, sino que... no lo sé, estaban tan sumidos en sus asuntos que confunden el amor, porque eso fue lo que sucedió, ¡nunca los pondría juntos! -excepto en un fanfic que hice hace mil años y ellos empezaron como pareja, pero quebraron a los capítulos después-; aish, pero así es la cosa, supongo. ¡Besos nena! -sí, me lo pegaste-, y espero que te guste este siguiente :)

**Yukina Higurashi: **aparte de que no te gustó la pareja, me alegra que te haya atraído por la forma de escribir y lo interesante del tema. Yo no leo historias de Inuyasha y Sango por el simple hecho de que es como: ¡Inuyasha odia a Kagome y se enamoró de Sango! O cuando tratan de un Miroku con Kagome, en donde es tan radical el cambio, que simplemente no me gustan, pero cuando son situaciones más calmadas, con un poco de "justificación" del por qué están juntos, pues eso sí atrae, incluso cuando no te gusta la pareja :) ¡Gracias por el review!

**inuykag4ever: **no odies a Kikyô, ella no tiene la culpa de haber sido asesinada por Naraku y sumir a Inuyasha en depresión; hay que entenderlo, él la ama -y la sigue amando-, pero con Kagome se dio una nueva oportunidad. Tengo en la mente que Inuyasha ama a Kagome, pero nunca dejará de amar a Kikyô -insisto, Rumiko tenía una preferencia por Kikyô, porque siempre los hacía besarse o cosas de ese estilo, y sólo dejó a Inuyasha con Kagome para que los fans no la mataran-, pero aún así no puedo odiar a Kikyô -lo aprendí después de un tiempo de ver la serie-, aunque si tú quieres hacerlo, libre de odiarla :D -me contradigo, ¿no?-. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Besos :)

**Imparabble: **¡yay! Alguien a quien le gustó el tema -felicidad absoluta-, pero sí, es confuso porque me costó un mundo escribirlo y como que mis neuronas no querían hacer sinapsis para pensar en este tipo de viñeta; y sí, Inuyasha y Sango no pegan para nada, son como el agua y el aceite, destinados a estar separados (imagínate con el carácter de ambos... uy, si yo compadezco al pobre de Miroku por la mujer que tiene). Oh, las historias, sí... pronto se vendrán, cuando termine de publicar Russian Roulette empezaré con las siguientes, no te preocupes ;D ¡Eres un dulce! (?) Gracias por los halagos -no me gusta ser tan poco modesta cuando hablan de como escribo, pero debo agradecerlo :)- ¡Saludos y besos nena!

**Kagome-Nekko: **oh, ¿una historia sobre Sango e Inuyasha? O sea, me refiero al sentido de que están juntos, cuando no deberían estarlo, o algo así -aish, soy un fiasco-; no la he visto, pero de seguro me pasaré por ella :) He pensado varias veces en hacer un one-shot o algo por el estilo sobre ellos, pero nadie se pasaría por ello y no recibiría comentarios sobre qué les parece -da rabia cuando no leen a las otras parejas (bleh, que alego yo, si pocas veces me paso por algo que no sea un InuyashaxKagome)- ¡Gracias por el review! :)

¡Yay! Ahora sí :)

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takahashi Rumiko -me los prometió para mi cumpleaños, pero lo dijo en japonés, y no le entendí ni una mierda; sólo que cuando le pregunté me contestó: Iie (si entienden el chiste de mala clase, ríanse por mi salud)-**

**2. Los títulos de los capítulos y las letras de las canciones al principio son de Alana Grace.**

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro :)**

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

When it all falls down

_With all those sacrifices__  
__You had to make to get there__  
__Would you say you're happy with your choices__  
__Have your ambitions serves you well_

El brillo rosáceo de la perla se intensificó, cegándole, prohibiéndole presenciar un momento que, realmente, agradecía no pudiese ver. Sin embargo, escuchó claramente los gruñidos, los gritos, las súplicas agonizantes que se atascaban en su garganta; sintió una presión en el brazo derecho, y observó a ese pequeño _kitsune_, se agachó para acogerlo, queriendo calmar su llanto, pero ni siquiera ella podía dejar de botar lágrimas, ¿cómo podría detener todo esto? El miedo se apoderaba lentamente de su ser, golpeándola en los sitios más vulnerables, y concentrándose en su pecho, arremetiendo contra los latidos acompasados para provocar que se volviesen rápidos, casi como una taquicardia, pero sabía que eso no se producía por una enfermedad, sino que por la escena tan fatídica que le tocaba mirar, y en primera fila.

Sinceramente, nunca creyó que este momento llegaría, sin embargo, siempre existió la posibilidad de que su decisión no cambiara, que se mantuviera con la misma convicción de cuando lo conoció; una elección que se había quebrantado con el tiempo, con cada promesa que salía de sus labios para con él, y viceversa. Ahora, todo se estaba yendo a la mierda. ¿Dónde quedaban esas palabras tan maravillosas que alguna vez le había dicho? ¡Ja! _Te protegeré con mi vida, me quedaré contigo, no permitiré que nada te suceda_… estupideces, frases que morían al momento en que salían de su boca; sí, le había cuidado de todos los demonios, de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales, incluso de los humanos, pero de lo único que no se había preocupado era de… _cuidarla de él_; porque quien le ocasionaba más daño con sus acciones… era aquel hanyô de cabellos plateados. Podría soportar un arañazo, una mordida, una herida profunda de cualquier ser sobrenatural, porque eran físicas, sin embargo, el dolor que le provocaba él era uno que no podía curarse con medicinas, y que dudaba el tiempo pudiese cicatrizar. ¿¡Acaso no entendía que ella lo amaba! Le había dicho miles de veces que le encantaba como era, que no debía cambiar nada suyo, pero había tomado su decisión, y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no cuando ya estaba sucediendo.

Era inevitable perderse en aquellas orbes doradas que de a poco desaparecían y eran reemplazadas por ese color rojo sangre, tan frío, sombrío, como si fuera un charco de sangre del mismo hanyô acumulándose en ese sector; pensó en cuanto extrañaría esa cálida mirada que escondía tantos temores y tristezas, inclusive cuando el chico de cabellos plateados parecía disimularlo tan bien con su orgullo, aunque a ella nunca logró engañarla. Paseó su vista achocolatada por las marcas púrpuras que se apoderaban del costado de su rostro, opacando las facciones tan marcadas del semi-demonio, haciendo un contraste demasiado potente con la tez trigueña de él. Su pelo revoloteaba por el aire, amoldándose a las descargar eléctricas que recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho, ondeando como si intentara buscar algo en qué afirmarse y ayudar al hanyô resistir la poderosa transformación.

—Inu… yasha —murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Esperó que él le respondiera, incluso cuando sabía que no podría, con suerte se mantenía en pie, soportando el fuerte poder de la perla que les había costado tanto recolectar.

Se molestó por su actitud egoísta. Todos se habían sacrificado para encontrar los benditos fragmentos que ella se encargó de esparcir por los diversos territorios, ¿cómo se atrevía a utilizarlos de una forma tan vil? Frunció el ceño, pero aquella ira que le había azotado segundos antes se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que la conversión de Inuyasha a un demonio completo parecía estar en su término. El viento ya no soplaba tan fuerte, las ramas de los árboles no se mecían con tempestad, y los animales ya no huían entre el bosque para alejarse de quien sería, realmente, un peligro. Una sonrisa arrogante adornó el rostro de Inuyasha, aún así a la sacerdotisa del futuro le pareció una de las personas más hermosas del mundo. Él se observó sus garras, luego pasó la lengua por sus afilados y, ahora, más grandes colmillos, parecía que quería verificar los cambios que le había proporcionado su deseo.

Se paralizó cuando su mirada rojiza se concentró en la suya. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder el conocimiento ahí mismo, sabiendo que si intentaba huir, él la perseguiría o atacaría a sus amigos. Ella era la única que podía detenerlo, por lo menos no se había deshecho de aquel collar que encerraba un conjuro que le permitía tener un leve control.

—Kagome-chan… —musitó Sango a su lado; sintió la mano de la exterminadora temblar cuando se apoyó en su hombro. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía ese titubeo en su amiga; era una advertencia de que se alejara, que corriese al rincón más recóndito del mundo.

_Porque Inuyasha se había fijado en ella, y se acercaba a paso inhumanamente veloz con las garras en alto, pasándose la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera degustando desde ya el sabor de su sangre._

_

* * *

_

¿No querían al demonio? ¡Ahí lo tienen! Ese maldito transformándose -aunque se vería demasiado sexy, ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! Que si llego a escribirla, sabrán de qué trata-; pero... no sé, me gustó como quedó. Punto. Fin. Espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado, pronto se vendrá otra escena con el Inuyasha-sexy-demonio.

¡Comenten! :)

¡Os quiero! ¡Os amo!

**Franessa Black**


	15. Pretty ugly

¡Hola! :)

Estoy de buen humor, así que decidí publicar -aunque bueno, ya era hora-; además, los sábados son _buenos_ días para publicar, no sé por qué, simplemente me encantan los sábados (no tienes clases, y te puedes acostar tarde porque al día siguiente tampoco hay; ¿se dan cuenta que ni el viernes ni el domingo son así? -bueno, para mí el viernes porque no tengo clases-)

En fin, basta de hablar :) ¡Hora de agradecer! -es como la hora de la solidaridad (?)-

**Imparabble: **es que Inuyasha-sexy-demonio... se me vienen _tantas_ cosas a la cabeza; yo insisto, si tuviese a Inuyasha en frente, me hubiese lanzado a él hace mucho tiempo -estoy segura de que conmigo al lado no se hubiese fijado en Kikyô; lo hubiese tenido bien ocupado-. ¡Yay! Somos dos pervertidas, adoro esta parte de mí, porque sólo sale cuando escribo o contesto reviews, ¡te adoro mujer! :)

**Cielo Celeste: **ay, es impresionante como uno suspira por alguien que te puede destrozar, yo creo que con ese Inuyasha me sale todo mi lado masoquista, además de que es la única vez en donde me gusta alguien que es asesino -porque mata a la gente, pero me hace feliz (?)-; ¡ese hombre es un peligro para mi moral de abogada! Pero igual lo acepto con gusto -estaré loca, lo sé-. ¡Besos niña! :D

**setsuna17: **Dios... no quise dejarte con ese rostro -o.o- pero Inuyasha debe ser así. ¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**Yukina Higurashi: **yo creo que Kagome sí se dejaría matar, lo peor será cuando Inuyasha recupere la consciencia y se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, un golpe a su alma, pobrecito -¿por qué siempre pensando en él? ¿Dónde queda la pobre de Kagome?-, y sí, concuerdo con ella, tiene hasta su tinte romántico, es como una fantasía de nosotras -que muera en manos del Inuyasha demonio, pero si lo hubiese hecho en el manga, nos hubiéramos acriminado en contra de Rumiko-; ¡ay! A mi también me gusta contestar los comentarios, es entretenido tener un medio por el cual hablar y así hacerme un poco más cercana a tus lectores, después de todo, sin ustedes yo no soy nada :) ¡Besos para ti! :D

**Beeco's: **últimamente todo te gusta y no te gusta, ¿quién te entiende? -me harás llorar por tu indecisión, María Magdalena; ¡estoy loocaaa!-, pero igual sabía que te gustaría mientras apareciera un Inuyasha demonio, y créeme... ya tengo otro escrito -y uno más que se viene, para el deleite de ustedes, que _ese_ será rudo- ¡Aaaah! (?) -déjame, quería gritar-. En fin, mejor iré a maquinar mi cerebro para hacer un trabajo -es sobre el suicidio, el tema me encanta, pero no hacer el trabajo- y seguiré escuchando Lady Gaga -se parece a la voz de la Gwen Stefany, insisto-; ¡besos mujer primaveral! :)

**Kagome-Nekko: **¡sí! Todos lo amamos, es tan en_demoniadamente_ sexy :) Sobre tu historia, ya sabes que la leí -y lamento si fui muy ruda con el comentario, pero ten seguro que me encanta la idea, y eso lo sabes, porque adoro esas historias tan candentes-; ¡gracias por el comentario! ¡Un abrazo para ti! :D Y realmente leer tu historia me dio una idea para, quizás, el final de las viñetas *-* Será tan explícito que incluso temo por sus mentes -de seguro más sanas que lo que escribiré-. ¡Besos! :)

**inuykag4ever: **¡Ja! Adoré tu reacción, ojos saltones y la boca abierta -sinceramente, yo sólo abro la boca; ¡bien, detendré mis pensamientos pervertidos!-; perdón por ser tan mala influencia, pero así es la juventud, y nunca cambiaremos, al menos que... no sé, algo nos haga cambiar. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Besos! -reparto besos y besos, tengo mucho amor para dar-

¡Yay! Ahora, con la parte en donde aclaro que estos personajes son mío :) Bien, no.

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Takahashi Rumiko-sama -insisto, prometió regalármelos, sólo que debo esperar un tiempo más- **

**2. Los títulos y las canciones al inicio de las viñetas son de Alana Grace **

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro :) **

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Pretty Ugly

_Am I the girl who has everything?_

_The one that everybody wants to be?_

_I wear this smile on my sleeve_

_Try to be what you want me to be_

Me besó, lo sabía, pero… ¿acaso eso significaba algo en especial?

Sí, muchos dirían que era porque me amaba, porque quería pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, porque me_ dejaría_ quedarme con él. ¿Sería la única que no lo vería por ese lado? Definitivamente, sí.

Porque si no fuera porque _ella_ había muerto, él nunca lo hubiese hecho; y esa era una realidad que muy pocos sabían. Sin embargo, lo disimularía, porque tampoco podía engañarme; me gustaba que él me besara, me sentía bien sabiendo que —aún así—, era capaz de brindarme tanta felicidad.

Sí, podría aparentar, tal como lo he estado haciendo todos estos meses a su lado. Era una realidad fácil de identificar, una actuación que me salía tan a la perfección que algunas veces me sorprendía; era como algo _natural_, la costumbre me tenía así; la práctica hace al maestro, como dicen algunos, y eso era un dicho que me cabía de forma magnificente, que se apegaba a mi experiencia estando junto a él, ya que así había sido siempre, sin ningún cambio, porque con una modificación me arriesgaba a romper esta burbuja en la que había decidido vivir.

Cuando sus labios se despegaron de los míos, el frío me invadió a tal punto que logró hacerme temblar; _debilidad_, eso experimentaba sin tenerlo a mi lado. Me tenía controlada, era una maldita marioneta que se movía con el chasquido de sus dedos, con el meticuloso maquinar de sus manos; si él me ordenaba levantar un brazo, yo hacía eso y, al mismo tiempo, terminaba extendiendo mis piernas, incluso aunque no me lo pidiese expresamente.

Era una mierda de sensación, pero así era el amor, o por lo menos la forma en que yo lo vivía.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, era impresionante lo fácil que me resultaba perderme en sus orbes doradas y no desfallecer en el intento. Desde sus cabellos plateados hasta el delineado marcado de su quijada me atraían, ¿sería que Kami-sama era un ser tan misericordioso que decidió enviarme un ángel? Sí, quizás eso era, si no fuese por el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en mi demonio, en aquel típico, e irreconocible, hombre de sombra negra que te perseguía en tus pesadillas.

No, no era el "_coco_"; simplemente… _Inuyasha_.

—Te amo —dije, con la voz callada, pero cargada de sentimientos. Me sorprendí por el tono, de seguro por los años que llevaba guardándome estas palabras.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, y volvió a besarme. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, preparándolo para el agarre de sus afilados colmillos, los cuales no demoraron mucho en aprisionarme para dar paso a esa caricia tan fogosa. Suspiré, temblando por el paso insistente de sus manos en mi espalda, de la yema de su dedo del medio por la cuenca que formaba la hendidura de mi columna vertebral. Parecía conocer mi cuerpo hace tiempo, porque nadie lograba tanto con el primer toque.

Aunque sabía que era una farsa, o un simple capricho del alma de Inuyasha para aferrarse al recuerdo de Kikyô, lo atraje hacia mí, jalando ligeramente de su cabello; era masoquista, pero escucharlo gemir ante mi osada acción fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que he sentido. Volví a repetirle aquella frase de confesión tan añorada entre los jadeos por la falta de aire; él se mantuvo moviendo sus labios, queriendo callarme para ahondar el beso.

Sin despegarnos, me levanté un poco para acomodarme de tal manera que me hallaba sentada, con las piernas abiertas, en el regazo de Inuyasha; maldije mi falda, porque dejaba mi ropa interior en exposición, y de paso me permitía sentir la erección repentina de él. Se preguntarán la razón de ello, y es que era tan fácil la respuesta. _Este_ pequeño roce, me hizo perder la cabeza por completo; a él también.

Querer a una persona era acompañarla, apoyarla, ser su confidente, abrazarla en los momentos de alegría, de llanto, superar el perderla porque sabes que te estima. Amar… era _anhelar _todo eso, incluso cuando se sabía _no_ se podría lograr, buscar que eso se hiciera realidad, luchar por tener a ese ser especial a tu lado, morir si no está contigo; _desear _quesus labios estén junto a los tuyos, que sus brazos te rodeen, permanecer juntos por la eternidad, y ser capaz de matar a quien quisiera interferir con ello.

Dos sentimientos muy distintos.

—Te _quiero_ —susurró esas palabras, muy contrarias al 'te amo' que yo había musitado anteriormente.

Aún así, sonreí; y no protesté cuando sus manos, ásperas y rudas, atraparon uno de mis pechos mientras que la otra se perdía en las profundidades de mi vestimenta escolar.

* * *

Créanme cuando les digo que es la viñeta _más_ romántica que he escrito ahora, por lo menos se besaron, ¡algo es algo! Pero prometo que haré una de mucho mucho mucho amor :) Hasta ustedes querrán besar y tocar a la primera persona que se les cruce de tanto amor que tendrá ese escrito, ¡se los juro! xD

Bueno, no me queda más que decir que... ¡comenten! :)

¡Os quiero! :D -la parte españolísima, no puede faltar-

**Franessa Black**


	16. Domino

¡Hola! :)

Ay, son las 5.38 am en Chile, y aquí me encuentro desvelada publicando; pero mejor así, porque mañana tengo que estudiar mucho, y no creo que tenga tiempo como para hacerlo, así que mejor para ustedes que haya decidido hacerlo ahora ;)

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, tan sólo que estoy insoportable, y de un humor de perros (sí, peor que Inuyasha); aunque eso no significa que las dejaré botadas, porque mis lectores no tienen la culpa de mis cambios de humor, ¡malditas hormonas! (¿No las odian, chicas?) Sinceramente, me dan ganas de patear a un hombre en la entrepierna para que sientan el dolor que estoy experimentando, es el único problema que tengo por ahora : D!

En fin, ¡a agradecer los magníficos review! :)

**Beeco's: **¡Maldita zorra, aún no adivino tu nombre! Me desespera, y me pone de mal humor. Eso sí, ¡te devuelvo el que me hayas llamado yegua! No es mi puta culpa que Inuyasha haya decidido no amarla, tampoco puedo controlar sus sentimientos -independiente que la mierda la haya escrito yo; ah, ¿ves que ando de mal humor? xD-; y que ni se te ocurra follártelo, ¡porque ya lo hiciste con la mayoría de los personas! Déjate uno, aunque sea a Inuyasha para compartirlo; pero creo que dejé en claro que no me importa partirlo por la mitad mientras que de la cintura hacia abajo sea mío... -no quiero nada-. Y pronto subiré el romanticón, pero no por ahora, aún tengo mucho para hacer sufrir a Inuyasha y Kagome, hoy no ando con ganas de que la gente sea feliz, ¡todo porque Kagome no tiene hormonas! (?) -me vuelvo estúpida-; aún así, te quiero, lo admito... ¡y mando besos! Porque puedo repartir muchos, y saliste premiada (?) Bueh, ¡besos muher! :)

**Ceeleste: **impresionante, simplemente impresionante; aún cuando Inuyasha se porta horrible, ¡todas lo siguen amando! Tiene ese 'algo' que hace encontrarlo malditamente sexy aunque se comporte como un completo idiota. Y debo reconocerlo, yo me emocionaría si tan sólo dijese mi nombre, porque eso significaría que me conoce —tengo la esperanza de que sólo se recuerda de la gente importante—; ahí, la pobre de Kagome a su lado, pero por lo menos lo tiene para ella, y se burla de todas nosotras que lo deseamos, ¡maldita desgraciada con buena suerte! —¿comenté que sigo de mal humor?—. ¡Besos niña, gracias por comentar! :D

**inuykag4ever: **lo sé, tuve la tentación de que Inuyasha le respondiera con un "te amo", pero simplemente no podía salirme del tema de la viñeta; créeme que me dolió poner ese "te quiero" tan frío y distante hacia Kagome, pero como digo, ¡se quedó con él! Podría hacer una fiesta e invitarnos para conocer a Inuyasha —hablo estupideces, ¿puedes creerlo?—. Pero prometo que pronto se viene uno en donde los dos se amarán con ganas, como una venganza por todas las viñetas que he hecho y los he puesto sufriendo, ahí me las cobrarán todas (?). ¡Gracias por el review, besos!

**Yukina Higurashi: **yo creo que todas nos quedaríamos anonadas si nos besa, incluso yo lo dejaría hacerme lo que quisiera sin decirme siquiera un "te quiero" —ah, que pervertida soy—, ¡es que es tan irresistible! (Escucha la canción "Irresistible" de Jessica Simpson, le viene como anillo al dedo a Inuyasha) Y bueno, se hace lo que se puede por expresar los sentimientos de Kagome, y creo que se nos hace más fácil porque nosotras sentiríamos lo mismo que ella :D ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Besos! ;)

**Imparabble: **a la mierda... y cuando yo creí que nadie sería más contradictoria que ella, ahí vienes tú a decirme que te gustó y no te gustó —lo digo, ando de un humor de perros—, pero te entiendo perfectamente :) A mi me gusta porque lo escribí yo, sino no lo publicaría, pero ¡claro! comparto tu pensamiento, yo tampoco permitiría que Inuyasha siguiera virgen por más de una semana si estuviese con él, ¡somos unas pervertidas de lo peores! :D Te dan unas ganas de hacerle lo imposible a ese hombre —¡ja! Lo deseo—. Pues, sí, fue tan distante con la pobre Kagome, pero qué le podremos hacer, siempre me pareció demasiado como: murió Kikyô, ahora puedo estar con Kagome; aunque se veía que la eligió desde antes, nunca lo demostró abiertamente sólo por Kikyô, y estoy segura de que si ella volviese a la vida, Inuyasha no tardaría en acercarse para volver todo como antes, ¡idiota! Pero exquisitamente sexy. ¡Oh! ¿Un regalo? ¡Lo espero! Me acabo de emocionar con ello ;D ¡Besos mujeer! ;)

**setsuna17: **pues, espero que cambien los sentimientos de Inuyasha, y bueno, eso queda a mi decisión, pero no te preocupes, aunque en esta viñeta no sean las cosas de color rosa, por lo menos sabemos que él la ama con todo su ser, y eso para mí ya es algo "feliz" -soy tan irónica-. ¡Gracias por comentar, saludos! :D

¡Yay! Ahora, a la parte que no me gusta de esto; reconocer que Inuyasha no es mío.

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero insisto, quedan 10 días para mi cumpleaños, ¿alguien me los regala?**

**2. Los títulos de las viñetas y las canciones al principio de ellas, son de Alana Grace :)**

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Domino

_Down I go like a domino__._

_You fall and I fall baby_

_it's out of my control._

_A__nd I am thrown like a domino._

_You started something and I can't stop it now_

Quien pensara que el paraíso era lo mejor, estaba _realmente_ equivocado; y no era un capricho de su alma, definitivamente no, y por qué era eso, la razón era tan simple como saber que toda criatura debe morir… porque desde el primer día en que pisó aquel 'paraíso', sus días se habían convertido en un infierno.

El canto agudo y apaciguado de los ángeles no alcanzaba sus oídos, la mano compasionada de Dios era un tacto invisible; no existían esos grandes prados verdosos en donde uno reposaba, tampoco esos cielos celestinos que todos añoraban ver algún día con sus propios ojos, menos había prueba de que una ola de paz te amoldaba el alma hasta sentirse en plena felicidad.

O… quizás sí estaban, sólo que él… _no los sentía ni quería verlos. _

¿Dónde quedaban esas historias milenarias que prometían los libros? No había leído ninguno en su vida, y lo agradecía, porque así no se le dio el tiempo de imaginarse tales ilusiones, de sumergirse en las mentiras piadosas de las palabras finamente detalladas, entregando un mensaje que hacía desear a todo ser fallecer para conocer ese paradisíaco mundo.

Una mierda, y si le seguían preguntando después de haberlo visitado, respondería lo mismo.

¿Por qué?

Demasiado fácil de descifrar; todas sus posibles razones se resumían en el frágil cuerpo que podía observar a la distancia, aquella silueta que se encontraba recostada, con la mirada perdida y cada ínfima parte de su ser temblando sin compasión. Sin embargo, no podía echar toda la culpa a la maldita misericordia de los ángeles, tampoco a la de "Dios", porque _él_ había deseado verla, nadie le había obligado.

¿Arrepentido? _Completamente_.

Sí, podía observarla, aún seguir protegiéndola, pero de eso nada valía, menos cuando la mujer a quien amas se va contigo al infierno —figuradamente—, ¿de qué servían las palabras de consuelo? Esa tan característica frase que sale inconsciente de tus labios cuando estás agonizando: _"No llores, prométeme que vivirás."_ Y ella asentía, tan sólo por inercia, porque ambos lo sabían perfectamente: _ella _deseaba morir, y _él_ también lo quería. ¿Egoísta? Para algunos sí, pero no para aquellos que _morían_ por volver a verse, aunque fuese bajo las llamas abrasadoras —así lo describía la costumbre— de lo que la gente acostumbra a llamar "La casa del diablo"; aún cuando los mismos seres humanos ya viven ella. ¿Por qué no se darán cuenta? Ni idea, tampoco quería saberlo.

Giró la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos negros se mecieran con el movimiento; ¿humano? Sí, porque en el cielo no admitían las mezclas impuras, y se había 'purificado' en el primer instante que pisó aquellos terrenos desconocidos. Rió, imaginándose la burla de su hermano por verse tan débil, tan diminuto. No lo negaría, se sentía de esa manera, pero no por ser una criatura sin fuerza o haber perdido por completo sus orígenes, sino que… su fuente de vitalidad se encontraba tan muerta como él; y eso que aún no había experimentado la dolorosa pérdida de los sentidos, ni tampoco el palpitante calor de tu cuerpo cuando comienza a ceder a los somníferos que te ofrece ese sueño profundo.

Sin embargo, dudaba que ella no los estuviese experimentando.

Quizás era la falta de alimento, a lo mejor la deshidratación; quien sabe si era el hecho de que Kagome no tenía idea de que su amado hanyô la observaba desde lo alto del paraíso, a través de un maldito capricho que le habían concedido por "_morir con dignidad, protegiendo al ser querido_".

Prefería el infierno, a lo mejor, Satanás hubiese sido más _misericordioso_ y no le hubiese permitido verla desmoronarse, morir junto a él.

—Inuyasha…

Exhaló ella en su último suspiro, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de hormigueo por su cuerpo. Se sintió miserablemente feliz, porque al fin se reuniría con su amado hanyô, lo acompañaría hasta la eternidad, como siempre lo deseó. No obstante, ella no había _muerto con dignidad_…

Porque la falsa compasión de Dios no perdona a los que se suicidan; y ese anhelo de volverlo a ver —lástima que ella no lo sabía—, no le permitiría reencontrarse con él.

* * *

Aw. Triste, lo sé. Pero, no sé, hace tiempo tenía esta idea —que quizás sea complicada de entender—, y son ocurrencias de mi loca mente :)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten! :D Adoro leer sus review, me entretienen hacen mi vida más entretenida ;D

¡Besos! Os quiero y adoro :)

**Franessa Black**


	17. Where are you now

¡Hola! :)

Uy, estoy feliz. Por fin terminé los meses más difíciles de mi año universitario, ahora sólo queda septiembre, octubre, ¡y bienvenida vacaciones! (excepto que tengo que dar dos exámenes más, pero eso es otra cosa) Ahora tengo mi fin de semana de respiro, y pues lo he estado disfrutando bastante ;)

Pero en fin, en tres días más es mi cumpleaños, y eso me pone de mejor humor -aunque tenga que estudiar ese día-; ¡viva la vida! (?)

11 de septiembre, ¿eh? Muchas cosas pasan en esta fecha: el atentado a las Torres Gemelas, y acá en Chile se recuerda -algunos con amargura- el Golpe de Estado por el General Pinochet; sinceramente, espero ver las noticias en la noche para saber qué disturbios hicieron esta vez, especialmente considerando que ahora hay un gobierno de Derecha.

No me referiré al tema haciendo alusión a mi postura política, porque sé que es un tema sensible para los chilenos; además, odio cuando discuten como si supieran lo que realmente sucedió, y más esas personas que ni siquiera vivieron en la época y se guían por lo que sufrieron sus padres (todas las familias pasaron por algo distinto, es muy imparcial el punto de vista). Pero bueno, no es momento de dar mis sermones políticos -adoro el tema-, sino que vengo a publicar mi historia y es lo que menos estoy haciendo xD

**Agradecimientos:**

**inuykag4ever: **acostumbro a desvelarme los fines de semana (y cuando puedo), porque siento que no puedo aprovechar el día con las clases, el estudio, entonces intento alargarlo lo más posible en la parte de diversión y ocio, por eso es que publico a las 5 de la mañana :D Oh, espero que se solucione lo de la inundación -a mi generalmente me pasa eso cuando vaciamos la piscina-, debe ser tedioso no poder comunicarse mucho, ¡ojalá se arregle pronto! :) Besos para ti, ¡gracias por comentar!

**Ceeleste: **sí, era un poco triste y también un tema sensible que tocar, pero, _personalmente_, soy muy cercana al suicidio y no sé, siento que el amor entre Inuyasha es tan potente que no podrían seguir viviendo el uno sin el otro, y si lo hicieran, sería realmente un infierno -y creo que eso puede pasar con cualquier pareja que se ama-; ¡besos! Gracias por el review :)

**Yukina Higurashi: **te entiendo perfectamente; a nadie le gusta el suicidio, pero es una realidad que pasa y me gusta escribir de todo, por eso es que adoro los temas de la infidelidad, el maltrato intrafamiliar, las violaciones, el suicidio, pero no los adoro en el sentido de que me gusta que sucedan, sino que son realidades que muy pocos tocan en las historias, y a mi me gusta escribir de lo que hace al ser humano imperfecto, no sé si me entiendes, además, soy muy cercana a esos temas (tanto por realidad de gente relacionada conmigo, como mía propia). No soy mucho de meterme en las religiones, eso del paraíso o el infierno, pero es simplemente un nombre que ahora se ocupa en todos lados, no sólo porque uno es Católico o Mormón o Musulmán -lo que sea-, no se refiere al paraíso como el lugar en donde está el ser superior en el que uno cree y el infierno que sería donde reside el mal que nos rodea, por eso ocupo esos términos :D ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Besos! :)

**Imparabble: **fue una idea bastante loca lo que se me ocurrió, de hecho, tenía una idea de lo que trataría esa viñeta, pero se me vino otra totalmente distinta a la mente mientras comenzaba a escribirlo, y creo que salió bien :) Y con Kikyô no me meto, ella tiene su vida y yo la mía (?) -bien, yo también escribo estupideces-. ¿Y qué le haremos? Somos unas pervertidas que nos follaríamos a Inuyasha aunque fuera un esqueleto -necrofilia, maravilloso mi pensamiento xD-, es que... ¡es tan irresistible! Por Dios, ese hombre es un pecado por donde se le mire -especialmente debajo de la cintura-; el chocolate siempre sirve para cuando uno se siente mal, el problema es que como un pedacito... y de ahí no me detengo, ¡es mi adicción más sana! Leí que el chocolate negro tiene grandes propiedades, así que desde ahora no me sentiré tan mal al comerlo -no importa, los kilos de más se bajan, eso espero-. ¡Espero mi regalo! :) Estaré de cumpleaños, así que si puedes subirlo en esa fecha (el 14 de septiembre), sería maravilloso :) ¡Besos mujer!

**Beeco's: **nuevamente con el me gustó y no me gustó, pero ya me acostumbré, así que sin leer eso no serías tú (?) Excelente que no sepas el por qué no te gustó, ¡a mi me va de maravillas también con eso! -mierda, se me acaba de quemar un pelo con el cigarro (sí, fumo, ¿okey?)-; a ver... zorrita -es más cariñoso de esa forma (?)- si tu madre piensa que estás loca, no es mi culpa, ¡eso te pasa por gritar o poner caras! -realmente, mis padres también piensan lo mismo de mí-. Y bueno, el tema es profundo, cualquiera se espanta con oír sobre el suicidio -eso me recuerda que debo hacer una exposición sobre el tema el miércoles-, y pues... como ya he dicho, es un tema cercano para mí, ¡y me gusta! ¡Ja! (?) Bien, ahora sé con qué molestarte... te enviaré ravioles podridos de mi parte a tu hogar, ¡y tendrás que comerlos! No sé por qué, pero lo harás (?) -ya volvimos con los (?)- Y ya me alargué... Ah, y una pista sobre mi nombre, mujer... empieza con F y es italiano, de ahí a que lo adivines, cosa tuya -créeme que aún no tengo idea del tuyo-. En fin, ¡besos para ti! No sé que apodo ponerte ahora, simplemente diré... nada (?) -ya enloquecí al máximo-

**BlackkCatt: **oh, no llores, por favor D: Aunque te digo, ayer lloré con un fanfic, porque cuando leo los diálogos me imagino yo gritando esas cosas, incluso los digo casi en voz alta para darme mayor emoción -a que estoy loca, ¿no?-; que bueno que te gusten :) Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡nos leemos!

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque el 14 de septiembre serán míos por herencia -ni que fuera la hija de Rumiko-, bien, lo admito, no lo serán.

2. Los títulos de los capítulos y las canciones al principio son de Alana Grace.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Where are you now

_Dancing with you;__  
__driving home late at night;__  
__watching the rain fall and stars in the light.__  
__Every time I need a hand to hold on to;__  
__every time I need a hug or a warm embrace._

Se encontraba parado, mirando fijamente el interior de aquel pozo; ese portal del tiempo que tantas veces le hizo sufrir por llevársela quinientos años lejos de él.

Lo odiaba, y le daban ganas de destruirlo; pero no, simplemente no podía, mientras aún existiese la esperanza de verla regresar, la dicha de observar sus piernas asomarse por los bordes desgastados de esa construcción, se había prohibido a sí mismo el acabar con ello. Tan sólo habían pasado tres días desde que ella se marchó, y ya la extrañaba, como si fuesen años desde su partida. Sonrió; en su mente se evocaron aquellos recuerdos de la "primera cita" que compartió con la mikô del futuro, de esa vez cuando le propuso pasar unos días en su época y disfrutar de los avances que ofrecía la ciudad de Tokio.

Al principio no le había parecido una buena idea, especialmente porque no deseaba compartir sus momentos con Kagome en público, era un egoísta que quería tenerla para él mismo, en privacidad, porque era la única manera en que podía mostrarse como realmente era; esa muchacha le volvía loco, era capaz de hacerle sacar una personalidad que ni él mismo creyó tener alguna vez. Sin embargo, la chica había insistido con llevarlo a lugares, y él no pudo negarse, no menos cuando ella le ofreció pasar una velada en solitario, _nocturna_, tan sólo los dos, sin interrupciones e incluso prometiéndole quedarse _despierta_ hasta el amanecer. Era una propuesta tentadora, simplemente no pudo rechazarla.

_Chasqueó la lengua mientras que era arrastrado de la mano por Kagome; iba observando con cautela su alrededor, antes había comprobado que esta época era tan peligrosa como la suya, y no podía permitirse que alguien intentase hacerle daño a su mujer, ni tampoco arruinar la velada que ella había preparado. Reconoció un par de edificios, ese que Kagome le había indicado como "supermercado" __—su favorito, ya que tenía todo tipo de comida—, luego un sitio en donde vendían unas cosas que servían para comunicarse a distancia con otras personas, no recordaba el nombre_.

_Se preguntó dónde iban; era lógico, puesto que no conocía esta aldea —Tokio, había mencionado Kagome que se llamaba—, pero ella lo único que le dijo fue que había un festival por unos días, y que deseaba ir para divertirse un rato. Particularmente, no le encontraba ninguna gracia a esos eventos, lo único bueno era que habían estantes de comida, pero lo único que había la gente era bailar y adorar a algún tipo de santidad de la localidad, o, por lo menos, esos eran los tipos de festivales que se celebraban quinientos años en el pasado. Sin embargo, en cuanto arribaron a su destino, quedó totalmente sorprendido por el ambiente. _

_Unas cosas lo sobrepasaban en metros, ¡y se movían! Había una rueda gigante que rodaba sin cesar, la gente se sentaba sobre ella, y lo más extraordinario era que no se caían o algo por el estilo, sino que parecían bastante divertidas mientras que daban vueltas y vueltas. Vio a Kagome, ella también parecía emocionada por el espectáculo, y frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado justamente hacia aquella rueda enorme; intentó resistirse, realmente no tenía ganas de subirse, además, el que la gente no se hubiese ido contra el suelo en esa oportunidad, ¡no significaba que ellos no podían hacerlo! No expondría a Kagome a tal peligro, de eso estaba seguro. _

—_¿Estás loca? ¡Nos caeremos! —le alegó en cuanto se colocaron en una larga fila de personas. _

—_Inuyasha, no sucederá nada. Es seguro, te lo prometo, tontito —la sonrisa de la muchacha logró tranquilizarlo, un poco. _

_Pasaron unos minutos, y se encontraron sentados en una de las cabinas; unos tubos metálicos los encerraron con fuerza, ¡qué mierda sucedía! Apretó la mandíbula, y el filo de sus garras resplandeció con el contraste del sol; si quería salvarse de esto, tendría que utilizar la fuerza bruta. Al parecer, Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que estaban sentados en un yôkai, y que éste los encerraba para no poder escapar. Lo peor de todo, era que habían más personas en peligro, le resultaría imposible rescatar a su mujer y también al resto, pero quizás Tessaiga fuese más eficiente para ello. _

—_¡Inuyasha, qué estás haciendo! —le reclamó Kagome, golpeando el dorso de su mano cuando lo vio acercarse a la empuñadora de la espada. _

—_Kagome, ¡estamos sobre un demonio! _

_Miró de forma amenazadora a un par de personas que rieron por su comentario, ¿qué les parecía tan gracioso? Definitivamente, él no quería morir, menos dejar que la pelinegra lo hiciera por culpa de sus descuidos; le valía un huevo si esos seres estúpidos decidían sucumbir ante un yôkai, pero no gracias, no se quedaría sentado esperando su muerte. ¿Cómo Kagome no era capaz de darse cuenta de que…?_

_Oh, mierda. Demasiado tarde, esta cosa estaba empezando a moverse. _

_Instintivamente, apretó la mano de la chica, asegurándose de tenerla sujeta por si sucedía cualquier cosa; por unos segundos todo fue tranquilo, se estaban balanceando lentamente, no se veía una gran amenaza por ahora. Escuchó una risilla proveniente de Kagome, y frunció el ceño, no veía qué le parecía tan gracioso; ¡claro, a esta mujer le encantaba meterse en problemas! Agradecía haber venido con ella, porque hubiese sido un verdadero problema si se atrevía a subirse a este yôkai sola, no hubiera estado para protegerla. Se mantuvo en silencio, con todos sus sentidos pendientes de lo que sucedía; le extrañaba que su olfato aún no captase olor alguno más que el de humano, ¡sabía camuflarse bastante bien ese maldito demonio! _

_Saltó en su asiento. Preparó sus garras; por alguna razón desconocida la cosa se había detenido, ¡y ahora estaban en lo más alto! _

—_Inuyasha, relájate —él se negó, aún más tenso que antes—. Mira, cierra los ojos. Vamos, hazme caso. _

_Lo hizo; pero lo siguiente no se lo esperó, ni siquiera con sus más agudos sentidos podría haber descifrado lo que se venía. _

_Sinceramente, la presión de los labios de Kagome contra los suyos no tenía comparación a ninguna otra cosa; luego de un par de segundos, ella abrió su boca y él se permitió acariciarla con su lengua, mordisqueando algunos sectores con cuidado de no romperle la piel. Con lo que le permitía ese tubo de metal, deslizó su mano por la cintura de la muchacha, y la atrajo un poco hacia él. Sonrió entre el beso cuando ella lanzó un pequeño gemido mientras que él no pudo reprimir exhalar aire para continuar con la acción. Jugueteó con sus labios, lamiéndolos, aprisionándolos, tirándolos con delicadeza; la chica le correspondía con timidez, se notaba que era su primer beso, sin embargo, a él poco le importaba aquello, porque la exquisitez de su sabor reprimía toda falta de experiencia. Se separaron, y quedaron mirándose unos instantes fijamente a los ojos, creía fundirse con el color chocolate de los orbes de Kagome, y la vio sonreír mientras que un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas; le pareció adorable aquella imagen, la boca roja por el reciente encuentro, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la falta de aire. _

_La rueda gigante se había detenido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello; y pensó que, quizás, ese yôkai no era tan peligroso como había pensado. _

Sintió que algo chocaba contra su pecho, unos brazos enredándose en su cuello, dedos jugueteando con la cabellera plateada en el sector de su nuca. Tan pronto como aquel embriagante olor llegó a su nariz, supo de quien se trataba; era inconfundible el aroma dulce e hipnotizador de su mujer. Rodeó la cintura de ella con sus manos, atrayéndola aún más, y perdió su rostro en la cuenca entre su clavícula y el cuello, permitiéndose aspirar con propiedad la esencia de la chica.

Oh, Kami-sama, ¡cómo la había extrañado!

—_¿Dónde estabas? —musitó, recorriendo su cuerpo, queriendo tantear cada detalle de sus curvas, memorizarlas con el simple tacto, antes que con su boca. _

—_¿Me estabas esperando, Inuyasha? —ella sonrió, y él se sintió vivo nuevamente. Tres años sin haber visto aquella radiante sonrisa. _

Un minuto, dos días, tres años o cuatro milenios… siempre sería lo mismo; él la esperaría, y ella regresaría para llenarlo de vida, para hacerle recordar que tenía a su lado a aquella mujer que amaba incondicionalmente.

* * *

Me puse romántica. Ya debía darles un respiro a los pobres personajes, entre tanta muerte y sufrimiento se me iban a deprimir (?) Y claro, nadie quiere eso. Salió bastante largo, pero me gustó :)

¡Espero sus comentarios! ;)

¡Besos! Los adoro y amo.

**Franessa Black**


	18. Break the silence

¡Hola! :)

Se preguntarán por qué actualicé tan temprano, y esto tiene dos razones:

1. El fin de semana que se viene se celebra el Bicentenario de Chile, así que no estaré en mi ciudad durante tres días, lo que significa que no podré publicar como normalmente lo hago.

2. Hoy es mi cumpleaños nº 19, así que quise hacerles un pequeño regalo -lo sé, soy yo la que debería recibirlos, pero me gusta regalar en vez de regalarme a mí (?)-

¡Quisiera agradecer los maravillosos reviews por la viñeta anterior! No pensé que tuviese tanta aceptación, aunque bueno, después de lo trágica que he sido con los demás, estaba bien un poco de romance :) ¡De verdad que los aprecié demasiado! Y me hicieron muy feliz leerlos, especialmente porque la semana pasada no fue la mía, así que hicieron que mis malditos días se tornaran mucho más felices :D

Actualmente, tenía planeado publicar un one-shot bastante romántico para este día, pero la maldita universidad no me ha dejado tranquila, y de hecho, tengo que estudiar el día de hoy porque a mi profesor se le ocurrió ponerme una exposición para mañana, por lo que tampoco podré disfrutar mucho del día -.-

En fin, ¡a los agradecimientos! :)

**inuykag4ever: **¡me alegro que te haya gustado! :) Lo hice con mucho cariño para que se rieran y disfrutaran de los pensamientos estúpidos sobre las atracciones modernas de Inuyasha. ¿Aún con la inundación? Ay, que problema -.- Aún sigo esperando que se solucione pronto, debe ser horrible tener agua por todas partes. Bueno, que llegue pronto noviembre para que las cosas se solucionen :) ¡Besos!

**Yukina Higurashi: **jajaja. Ay, es que Inuyasha con las cosas de la época de Kagome es un verdadero lío, yo también recuerdo cuando peleaba con la bici, esa vez cuando la rompió entera intentando arreglarla; igual, conociendo sus pensamientos, me encanta jugar con su ingenuidad algunas veces (Ej: cuando no sabía lo que era una alergia en el capítulo de ese demonio de las flores [Cap. 8 de Kanketsu-Hen]). Uy, los temas oscuros son interesantes, de hecho, mañana mi exposición trata sobre el suicidio, y pues... justo me toca hablar sobre el punto de vista de la cultura occidental y la oriental, así que Japón se incluye dentro de lo mío (razón por la cual elegí esa parte del tema). Y no te preocupes, no sonaste mal en el comentario anterior, como te dije, son temas sensibles para cualquiera y pues de a poco uno se va acostumbrando a escribir y leer de todo, obviamente el humor también influye en estas ocasiones, así que tranquila, me encanta que comenten sobre todo lo que les pareció de la viñeta :) ¡Besos, gracias por comentar!

**Beeco's: **sólo porque pediste que hiciera más románticos... no los haré. Mentira, los seguiré haciendo para que los sigas amando -ah que soy poco modesta, ¿eh? xD- ¡Por fin estoy de buen humor! Y eso que ando con un sueño porque me acosté tardísimo celebrando mi cumpleaños, llegué a las 5 am y ya a las 7 am estaba levantada para ir a la universidad, ¡horror! Bueno, sobre mi nombre... ya lo sabes, lo adivnaste y yo adiviné el tuyo. Cierre del tema. Porque el mío es de puta y a ti no te gusta el tuyo. Oh, un esguince, verdad que me dijiste la otra vez que te dolía el tobillo, y te entiendo, yo hacía Body Combat y Body Pump... y cuando me vi imposibilitada de seguir practicándolos, ¡ah! Quería morir -quería cortarme un dedo (?)-. ¡Besos zorrita! :)

**BlackkCatt: **¡yay! Lo amaste, ¡alegría para mí! :D El pobre de Inuyasha queriendo matar a una rueda gigante que gira... ay, menos mal Kagome lo tranquilizó con un beso -yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero quizás me hubiese quedado para dar otra vuelta, a lo mejor necesitaría más para calmarlo nuevamente [yo y mis perversiones]- ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Besos!

**setsuna17: **yo también creo que es una de mis viñetas más románticas desde que empecé a escribir, ¡y eso que llevo como 7 años! Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado :) ¡Besos y gracias por comentar! ;)

**Imparabble: **¡hey! Puedo ser romántica cuando lo quiero, ¿no has leído mis viñetas? -bien, lo admito, el 99,5% son depresivas- xD ¡Ou! (?) El Inuyasha estúpido es genial, especialmente por querer proteger a Kagome cuando en realidad es él quien necesita de ayuda, ¡como la vez que peleaba con la máquina de sacar fotografías en la 2da película! -no debo gritar, lo sé, pero me emociona (?)- ¡Dios! Quiero Rock&Roll, drogas y... sexo -ejemconejemInuyashaejemejem (ni idea de por qué lo escribo junto, se lee tan fácil como separado)- ¡Ja! Lo amaste, e hiperventilas, por eso SDAHDSJDJKSAFDFSJ ¡hurra! (?) ¡Espero mi regalo! :) ¡Besos niñaaa! :D

**Ceeleste: **oh, bueno, para cada persona es diferente, lo que pasa es que no siempre el pasar por cosas terribles te guía al suicidio, sino que pueden influir bastantes cosas -por ejemplo, hay personas que por una mínima cosa quieren matarse-, y me alegro que, aunque hayas pasado por todo eso malo, nunca se te haya cruzado por la cabeza :) Jajaja, bueno... fogoso es como pasional, caliente, ardiente, excitante -bien, creo que ya hice saber mi punto xD- Bueno, por fin me hice la romántica, ¡ya tenía que detener el sufrimiento! ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Besos! :)

Disclaimer: 

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, pero como es mi cumpleaños, me haré la ilusión de que son míos hasta que termine este día; así que Rumiko se lo bancará quiera o no. Ya me violé a Inuyasha, que haga algo para detenerme. ¡Ja! Bien, mentira, pero insisto, ¡nadie me hará infeliz el día de hoy! Ni siquiera una demanda por miles de millones proveniente de Japón por robarme los derechos de la serie.

2. Las canciones al principio de los capítulos, y los títulos de éstos son de Alana Grace.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Break the silence

_The glass it's breaking, I'm not afraid__  
__The noise it's making is taking my breath away__  
__This water is cold but I'm not alone__  
__And something's moving underneath my feet__  
__It's sinking me..._

Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado; el olfato era uno de ello, y el que lo había hecho de manera más potente. Ahora, _su_ esencia estaba por doquier; algo que lo volvía loco.

Su nariz se alzó, oliendo los diversos aromas que se expandían por el bosque, ninguno escapándose; pero el que necesitaba se encontraba ausente, y lo único que le quedaba para calmarse era que hace tres días aquel se había quedado prendido en sus vestimentas por la simple cercanía. Movió las orejas, advirtiendo el movimiento de los arbustos, pero sin inmutarse frente a la diminuta figura de una libre que salió entre ellos. La encontró apetitosa, y su estómago gruñó en reclamo, pero sabía que no tenía hambre de carne… por lo menos no del tipo animal.

Sonrió, y sus afilados colmillos sobresalieron por su labio inferior; pasó la punta de su lengua por ellos, saboreándolos, _imaginándose_ el delicado gusto a chocolate de ella. Anhelaba su regreso, ese maravilloso momento en que vería sus tersas y delgadas piernas asomarse por el borde áspero de aquella construcción de madera —endemoniado pozo que tenía el privilegio de rozar su piel—; sus garras delinearon el contorno de la yema de sus dedos, lástima que la textura de ellas no era lo suficientemente suave como para adelantarle lo que se sentiría el poder acariciarla.

Por eso ansiaba el encuentro, porque no podía intuir el cómo sería.

Ella olía a frutos salvajes, su saliva a caramelo, su cabello a sandía, pero nunca podría saber, sin experimentarlo, el verdadero aroma de ella. La necesitaba, la deseaba; era algo tan fácil como eso.

Cerró los ojos, adelantando su fantasía, lo que haría realidad ese mismo día; ¿qué importaba si ella se negaba? _Nada_ lo detendría de escuchar gemidos, suspiros; le haría suplicar que la hiciera suya. Apretó las piernas, tensó sus nalgas, controlando el punzante palpitar de su miembro; se tentó de bajar las manos para calmar aquello, pero no, prefería guardárselo para después, así no se arriesgaría el recuperar la cordura que poco a poco estaba perdiendo, algo que resultaría ser tan desastroso como para hacerle detenerse en la idea de saciar sus instinto. Ser un hanyô era una mierda algunas veces, especialmente cuando tenías un lado humano que podía jugarte en contra; no la haría sufrir, se lo haría despacio —si es que su lujuria se lo permitía—, la trataría bien, lo _juraba_… por sus padres que estaban vivos.

Claro. Izayôi había muerto cuando él tenía siete años; su padre, a su nacimiento. Sonrió, los colmillos sobresaliendo lentamente por su labio superior, apresando la carne del inferior.

_Inu…yasha_

Su mente era sucia, jugaba con él. Miles de veces ha querido imaginar a la chica gritando bajo su cuerpo, con ese mismo compás entre cortado mientras que él no la dejaba hablar correctamente, sólo por encontrarse empujando en su interior, sintiéndola, recorriéndola, degustando cada rincón de su maldito —porque era una perdición esa mujer— cuerpo. ¡Argh! Era desesperante la sensación de espera, el tener que aguantarse a que se dignara a aparecer de una puta vez.

_Fuck._

Inglés, así le habían explicado que se llamaba ese idioma. Apenas conoció un par de palabras, aquella que acaba de pronunciar se convirtió en su favorita. Oh, tenía _tantos_ significados; joder, una maldición, _fornicar_, entre otros. No esperaba el momento en esa muchachita le dijese, susurrando a su oído, _'Fuck me'_; si es que saben a lo que se refiere con esa petición.

Saltó en su puesto al sentir la presencia de un nuevo ser en los alrededores del bosque; la simple mueca que se formuló en sus labios fue necesaria para que —quienes pudiesen estar observándolo— se diesen cuenta de quién se trataba. Se levantó, corriendo en la dirección tan conocida por él, debía hacerlo rápido, no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a los chillidos alegres de Shippô ni a la intromisión de sus amigos; pero, lo tenía todo preparado, por algo había inventado que un espíritu estaba rondando la aldea de los exterminadores, así no estarían cerca para _auxiliarla_. Ocasiones extremas… requerían medidas extremas, ¿cierto? Y engañar a tus seres queridos era una excusa suficiente para aplicarse a aquel dicho milenario.

Se detuvo, disminuyendo el paso, acechando lentamente a su presa. La observó por varios segundos, y sonrió ante la dificultad que le presentaba el subir por las enredaderas del pozo; vio como la mochila amarilla —enorme por las cosas que traía en su interior— chocaba contra el suelo, permitiéndole a su dueña el asomarse con habilidad, y, finalmente, hacer su aparición triunfal. Agradeció cuando ella se mostró con su uniforme escolar, llevaba días analizándolo e ideando formas para arrancárselo de la manera más rápida, al parecer —quien fuese el que estuviese arriba— les estaban haciendo la tarea más fácil.

Captó la ropa interior que portaba cuando ella levantó sus piernas; se relamió los labios, imaginándose el sabor de su interior cuando pasara su lengua por aquella cavidad. Sus pechos le parecieron más exquisitos que nunca, apretados fijamente a la tela blanquecina de la blusa, y juraba que con un movimiento más los botones saldrían disparados por la presión de ellos. ¿Qué mejor alivio que dejarlos libres? Se notaba que lo ansiaban, tanto o más que él. Todo su cuerpo le incitaba a poseerlo, las contorneadas curvas le invitaban a perderse en lo que parecía ser un camino peligroso, pero que estaba decidido a tomar, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de sus acciones. Se arriesgaría el irse al suelo por el maldito conjuro, pero no antes de que la chica tocara primero el piso, y no precisamente por un collar de sumisión.

_Hazla tuya._

Generalmente, no le hacía mucho caso a su parte demoníaca, pero no encontraba mejor momento para comenzar a hacerlo.

—¡Inu…! —el gritó murió en la boca de la muchacha; lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera dado cuenta—. _Inu… yasha_.

Endemoniadamente excitante; así se sentía el tener a la chica bajo su cuerpo, el escuchar sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sentir su piel arder por el simple contacto de sus filosas garras. Jugueteó con la ropa, su lengua se enredó con la de ella, exploró la estúpida tela suave que cubría sus pechos. Finalmente, conocía lo que realmente era estar junto a ella, lo que significaba el cortarle la respiración con un beso, con una caricia, con más de una vibración que su entrepierna hacía contra el vientre de Kagome. Su imaginación era muy limitada, porque nunca podría haber intuido el sabor de su piel, ni siquiera acercarse al exquisito aroma de su cabello, menos la calidez que sentiría su miembro al ser envuelto por la estrechez de la cavidad femenina de ella.

Gruñó, empujando levemente.

_Fucking _maravilloso.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Encuentro que algo le falta, pero esto es lo que salió. Nuestro Inuyasha-sexy-demonio. Es que moría de ganas de escribir nuevamente sobre sus pensamientos pervertidos, e incluso lo modifiqué a como estaba antes, sólo para hacerles más el gusto x3

Gracias de antemano por los comentarios :) ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Os amo! :D

**Franessa Black**


	19. Breaking

¡Hola! :)

Disculpen la demora, pero estoy entrando en la recta final de mi año universitario y... me tienen llena hasta el cogote con exámenes -.- Creo que los vomitaré (?)

Peeero... aquí estoy. Y, ¡ah! Quedan taan pocos para terminar las viñetas, lloraré. Sin embargo, eso es bueno, porque me bajará el amor con los dos últimos, y pues... ahí sabrán lo que sucederá ;D

¡Bien! En primer lugar, agradecer a todos por sus saludos de cumpleaños :) Me subieron el ánimo -porque prácticamente ese día lo pasé estudiando (sí, mierda mi vida)-, ¡así que muchas muchas gracias por eso! :D

¡También por los review! :) Dios, como se notó que amaron esa viñeta. Creo que utilizaré a Inuyasha-sexy-excitante-ardiente-maravilloso-yôkai como un imán para atraer lectores xD

**inuykag4ever: **¡Oh! :) Espero lo hayas pasado súper en el bicentenario de México; acá en Chile lo pasé excelente, creo que ha sido el mejor :) Adoro ver la Parada Militar, ¡es mi cosa favorita! :D (Aunque me hace recordar que fui una estúpida por no entrar a las fuerzas armadas). ¡Uy! Inundación del demonio -.- Que se vaya rápido, ¡chu! ¡chu! (?) ¡Gracias por comentar! :) Beso.

**Jenifer-CHAN: **¡Dios! Es que... ¿te imaginas tener a Inuyasha-sexy-demonio frente a ti? Yo prácticamente moriría de un infarto, si es que no me mata antes él, ¡y moriría feliz! (Es como cuando pasa un automóvil de marca y te dan ganas de tirarte para que te atropelle [o por lo menos eso me pasa a mí]). ¡Gracias por el review! :)

**setsuna17: **¿Raptemos a Inuyasha? :D Yo creo que sería lo más conveniente, aunque intente matarnos después -.- Pero por tocarlo vale la pena :) ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Imparabble: **¡Ja! Morí con tu comentario. Nunca había escuchado que algo fuera SEXOSEXOSEXO, ¡pero me encantó! :D Y sí, quise un Inuyasha bilingüe, es que... tengo un fanatismo con la palabra "Fuck" ¡y necesitaba que él lo dijese! No tenía idea cómo expresar esa parte, así que... ¡nah! Inuyasha sabe de todo (H) Y pues... claaro, decirle "Fuck me" mil veces, ¡es lo mejor! :D Yo creo que... perversión no es suficiente cuando se refiere a Inuyasha, es que es taaaan... HOT, ¡ay! Dios, hiperventilo. ¡Oh sí! De regalo de cumpleaños me violé a Inuyasha, ¡fue loo meeejor! No sabes lo imaginario que se sintió (?) -ya hablo estupideces-. ¡Besos mujeer! Te quieero :) Hablamos por eme ;D

**Kagome-Nekko: **¡Ya! :) Sólo por ti... haré una viñeta de Inu-sexy-demonio violándose a Kagome (bueh, no de esa manera, pero sí será ruuudo) ¡Mi mente pervertida comienza a trabajar! *-* ¡Y me encanta! :D Tenemos una fascinación con ese hombre cuando está descontrolado, ¡ay! Desnuudate, aquí frente a mí (8) (?) xD ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**Celeste: **¡JA! Inuyasha es sexy, ¡dan ganas de DSAKDHSAKLDJÑLS! Todo hacia él xD Irresistible, ¡y tengo la canción perfecta para él! Así que algún día haré algo con esa canción que describe perfectamente a Inuyasha-demonio-ardiente-y-sexy-de-por-vida :D ¡Gracias por el review! :) ¡Besos!

**BlackkCatt: **Es una reacción colectiva, ¡impresionante! Yo antes era de esas que prefería siempre a Inuyasha hanyô, peeero... que se hubiera transformado en demonio para siempre no hubiera sido taaan mal, eso sí... demasiado sexy para mi salud mental. Yo creo que Kagome le decía que no ocupara la perla de esa forma sólo porque sabía que se pondría caliente si lo veía yôkai todo el tiempo -.- Acabo de inventar esa teoría, y me parece lógico xD ¡Gracias por comentar! :) Beso.

**Beeco's: **¿De nuevo comiendo en platos de perro? Dios -.- La rapidez en persona. ¡Inventaré un servicio! Inuyasha-fuckéame-en-su-casa, yo creo que ganaría sus buenos billetes de esa manera, ¡y sería internacional! (Primero debo hablar con Rumiko, pero ¡es dinero fácil! De seguro aceptará (?)) Bueno, si dices que lo amaste, que lo adoraste, que me besarías los pies por ello -bueno, eso no- y que me servirías como esclava por mi gran mente durante el resto de los siglos -o hasta que el puto calentamiento global nos haga mierda-, puees... no, no creo que alguna vez dejaremos de decir estupideces xD ¡Y no tengo cabeza de ñandú sexual! ¡Dios! Soy una puta casa-escorpión y tu una zorra-puñal (?) Punto. Fin. ¡Besoste nena! :) Estamos hablando por ahí, ¡lov ya!

**Yukina Higurashi: **¡Dios! Yo estaría abajo, al lado, arriba, ¡por todas partes! Con tal de tener a Inuyasha tocándome sensualmente, ¡ay! Bien, moriré. ¡Gracias por comentar! :) Besos.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha no es mío, es de Takahashi Rumiko. Lástima, porque yo lo violaría (?)

2. Las canciones y los títulos de las viñetas pertenecen a Alana Grace.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso_ cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Breaking

_Leave me__  
__and see how I stand alone.__  
__I'm taking the path unknown;__  
__I'm losing control._

_Tenía_ que ser una ilusión, sí, eso _debía_ ser.

Pestañeó varias veces, y se ordenó a sí mismo despertar de aquella pesadilla, ¡era un sueño, nada más! Pero, se veía demasiado real, y eso le disgustaba. Se supone que en las cosas que no son verdaderas no puedes tocar a las personas, tampoco ellas pueden oír tu voz, ni siquiera verte; sin embargo, aquí era diferente, porque Sango gritaba su nombre, Miroku le observaba fijamente, y él se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kagome.

Lanzó una maldición, un "mierda" tan alto que se sintió hasta en el bosque, lo supo el arranque estrepitoso de las aves que abandonaban los árboles cercanos. Con la mano que no sujetaba a la muchacha, golpeó el suelo repetidas veces, y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando sintió la sangre asomarse por los cortes que se provocaban en su piel. No le servía para aplacar el dolor, nada podría llevarse ese sentimiento.

Ya había perdido una vez a su amor, pero esto no se comparaba en nada con aquella escena de Kikyô arrullada entre sus brazos, suspirando su último aliento _definitivo_.

Observar a Kagome en la misma situación era mucho más doloroso.

Naraku no existía, primera diferencia; ella no había premeditado su muerte, segunda; y… la chica ya había sido privada de la respiración, la tercera disparidad y más importante de todas.

Sus garras destrozaron la pequeña extremidad verdosa, más parecida a un tentáculo de pulpo, que se sacudía revoltosamente a su lado, los trazos de la sangre humana se deslizaban por su áspera piel, por aquellas escamas que se habían atrevido a atravesar la frágil silueta femenina, el plano abdomen de la muchacha.

Tessaiga se encontraba clavada en la tierra, erguida, y aún transformada, incluso fuera del tacto de su amo, quizás otorgándole un poco de respeto a la pérdida de la mujer que había sido la razón que despertó su verdadero poder. Porque su espada había sido hecha para proteger a Kagome, y ahora que ella no estaba… ya no valía la pena volver a ser utilizada. Sería la última vez que se vería de esa manera, y a lo mejor incluso regresaba a su lecho de reposo en las entrañas del difunto general perro.

En espera de un heredero que nunca vendría.

—No… —susurró. La voz rasposa como si hace años no hubiese articulado palabra alguna—. Regresa.

Un sollozo se escuchó a la lejanía, y no por la distancia de Sango, sino que todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía aferrada en sus brazos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y la sacudió, alejando el toque compasivo que Miroku intentaba ofrecerle, pero que escondía tácitamente algo que él sabía a la perfección, pero que se rehusaba a aceptar. Debía llevarla a la aldea, enterrar su cuerpo, dejar que la sucia e inmunda tierra manchase vulgarmente los cabellos azabaches, la piel pálida, los labios morados y entreabiertos que no soltaban aire alguno. Dolía tocarla, y aunque estuviese ella fría, al contrario de él que estaba tibio, el rose de ambos polos ardía como fuego vivo. Aún así, no podía apartarse, simplemente no podía.

Ella se merecía lo mejor, y una tumba llena de tierra con una cruz no era suficiente, ni siquiera aunque estuviese rodeada de oro o hecha de mármol; una ceremonia costosa no sería capaz de alabarla, la oración de los miles de aldeanos que de seguro la despedirían del mundo no alcanzaban la grandeza de aquella mujer, no la llevarían al paraíso como realmente debía llegar.

Incluso el propio Kami-sama se vería enmudecido por la presencia tan celestial de Kagome.

Por ello la retuvo, y pasaron los minutos, las horas, tan rápido que ya no tenía consciencia de que el amanecer se manifestaba a lo alto del cielo, tampoco advirtió que sus amigos le habían dejado solo en el lugar. Durante la noche, sus pies le habían llevado de forma instintiva al Goshimboku, ese macizo que ahora compartía con su sentir, e incluso aunque fuese primavera sus frutos no eran más que marcas secas y arrugadas que dejaban rastro de que en algún momento quisieron florecer pétalos de cerezo; y aún permanecía ahí, sentado en las raíces, con la chica entre sus brazos. Ya las lágrimas se habían secado a la mitad de sus mejillas, y creyó que pronto comenzaría a bajar sangre de sus ojos.

Sango y Miroku no aparecieron hasta tres días después, con un objetivo claro en sus mentes, llevarse el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del futuro para darle entierro; sin embargo, fue la propia naturaleza quien les impidió seguir con su propósito, ella misma quien temía recibir entre sus entrañas una mujer tan sagrada. Por ello es que no se extrañaron de ver el ágil movimiento de las raíces, de un verde brillante y poderoso, enrollando compasivamente las piernas de un hanyô dormido, con una respiración que parecía casi dolorosa.

Decidieron regresar unas horas más tarde, sabiendo que lo único que encontrarían en su camino, sería el recuerdo de sus dos amigos, de Inuyasha y Kagome, consumidos entre el agarre firme de las ramas de un Árbol Sagrado que añoraba alimentarse del amor que era más puro que su aura, y aquello que le permitió florecer nuevamente con pétalos de cerezo rosa pálido en cuanto cayó la primavera del próximo año.

* * *

¡Lo lamento! Era muucho amor para mí. Tenía que hacer algo triste. Peero, ya vendrán las recompensas, la paciencia... ¡dah! Se me olvidó el dicho -.- xD

En fin. Espero les haya gustado :) Aunque sea triste, igual tiene su amor-tragedia por ahí metido (?)

¡Besos! Os quiero y adoro :)

**Franessa Black**


	20. The tunnel

¡Hola! :)

Uy, por fin estoy aquí, sentada en un computador luego de unas torturadoras 5 horas y media de estudio -.- (Oficialmente odio Derecho Romano), pero, como esto es importante (en vez de estar saliendo con mis amigos un sábado por la noche) estoy aquí publicando :) -mentira, saldré en un rato más xD-

Oh, si alguien que lee no ha visto Glee -sí, otra más que se obsesionó- véala, es muy buena, no sé, es distinta :) Eso sí, una advertencia: FINN ES MÍO owó (Bien, con eso soy feliz, que les haya quedado claro xD)

Bueeeno. Agradecimientos :)

**inuykag4ever: **¡No llores! Si murió, pero siguen juntos :) Oh, a mí también la página me dio problemas, pensaba que era a la única que le estaba sucediendo, hubo algunos que no pude ni siquiera leer y tuve que esperar malditas horas para que volviera a la normalidad ¬¬ ¡Pero todo resuelto! :D Oh, yo también lo pasé excelente para mi bicentenario, ¡fue de lo mejor! Y maldita inundación que aún sigue molestando, yo golpearía el agua (?) ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso!

**Beeco's: **¡JA! Soy una maldita hija de puta (?) -lo digo porque te hice no odiar que murió Kagome-. Si sé que estuvo genial, no tienes que repetírmelo -no sé, mi ego está explotando-; dime que no solo amaste el último párrafo, admite que amaste la viñeta completa, no seas tímida -insisto, mi ego está más grande que el de Inuyasha-. Y no te preocupes, en esta viñeta se viene EXCESIVO amor, tanto que terminarás odiándote por eso (?) Y bueh, nos estaremos leyendo, hablando y diciendo estupideces, cualquier cosa. Un beso, sonrisa peluda ;D

**Imparabble: **es que el árbol tenía una maldita hambre, hace años que no comía (?) Ah sí, eso de mezclar la tragedia-amor-ymilesdesentimientosmás es mi estilo, no sé, es como odiar-ama-mata, ¡todo al mismo tiempo! Maravilloso (?) Inuyasha tiene que mantenerse intacto, si es testarudo y orgulloso, que por lo menos le dejen eso -nosédequéhablo-; oh, ahora morirás más con este capítulo, lo hice especialmente para el deleite del público :D Y aún no me acuerdo del puto dicho, soy mala en eso -.- Bueh, estaremos hablando mujer :) ¡Besos!

**Jenifer-CHAN: **¡Oh! :D No te preocupes, está bien amar el sufrimiento, la felicidad no lo es todo. Y nos pasa algo similar, yo de repente leo cosas y me río o lloro, me quedan viendo como una loca porque no encuentran razón de que hagas esas cosas, ¡es frustrante esto! (?) Ya ayer di un examen, quedan 5 aún -pero algo es algo-. ¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**setsuna17: **fue triste, pero eso lo compensaré con el de ahora, sinceramente no creo que te ponga triste ;D ¡Gracias por el review! :)

**Celeste: **dentro de lo triste siempre hay cosas buenas :) Aparte, prefiero que se vaya con ella a que el pobre termine viviendo deprimido y se deje matar estúpidamente. ¡Oh! :) Muchas gracias por el halago, igual elijo muy bien las palabras que ocupo, escribir es mucho más difícil para expresar las cosas (porque no se ven), entonces igual es una tarea complicada, ¡pero lo estoy logrando! :D Bueno, como dije: el árbol tenía hambre, ¡tampoco queremos que haga huelga de hambre! (?) ¡Besos! :)

**Yukina Higurashi: **¡No! El harakiri es para los samurai, aunque son de la época de Inuyasha, y bueeno... sinceramente no se me ocurrió xD Aparte que tuve una exposición sobre el suicidio en Oriente y Occidente, así que ahí investigué de los de Japón (por lo menos aprendí mucho) -y noséparaquelodigo-; y sí, lo del Goshimboku fue porque es algo simbólico para ellos, incluso más que el pozo :) ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Besos!

ADVERTENCIA: el ambiente se puso _caliente_ -es lo único que diré-

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko -sí, la maldita no me los regaló-; estoy en proceso de demanda por noséquémotivo.

2. Las canciones y los títulos de las viñetas son de Alana Grace.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

The tunnel

_I have stayed here asleep too long_

_Just to hide what felt wrong_

_Told the story just enough_

_To keep you out of touch_

Realmente lo lamentaba mucho por Kagome, sin embargo la deseaba tanto que, simplemente, ya no podía seguir aguantando más. Podía parecer demasiado frío, pero se calmaba con tan sólo saber que ella no estaba llorando porque sus garras le estaban lastimando los brazos. No importaba si le estaba rogando que se detuviese, porque era muy tarde como para que su yôkai volviese a dormirse en el interior de su subconsciente.

Lo había despertado. Y él no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, ni tampoco lo haría si pudiese. Su cuerpo le llamaba, el suyo respondía ante ello; era algo _casi_ natural, pero que desbordaba entre la locura y, quizás, el masoquismo.

Ella tembló bajo su imponente presencia, intentando resistirse ante el tacto brusco de sus manos que buscaban recorrer cada rincón de su piel, de sus labios rústicos que besaban la boca inocente que su lado hanyô aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar. _Oh_, como le excitaba saberse el primero en su vida, y aún más que la chica quisiera alejarlo para evitar lo inevitable.

El aire frío de la intemperie del bosque no era suficiente oponente para aminorar el calor de sus cuerpos, de la fricción que hacían al encontrarse aprisionados, la espalda de ella tan sólo sujetándose por la resistente corteza de uno de los tantos árboles que les rodeaban. Realmente con su lado demoníaco no tenía inhibiciones, porque estaba seguro que estando en su estado normal se pondría nervioso con saber que tenían el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que sus agudas orejas ya hubiesen captado el paso cercano de Sango y Miroku.

Que se jodieran, él no se detendría por nada.

—Inu…yasha, por favor…

Estaba intentando no perder la cordura por completo, pero escucharla rogarle que se detuviese, que no le hiciera daño, era algo que dudaba pudiese soportar por mucho tiempo. Se le estaba nublando la mente, los sentidos tan sólo concentrados en olerla, saborearla, tocarla, oír sus gemidos y suspiros que pretendía retener en su garganta, que terminaban saliendo como pequeñas súplicas que para él no significaban otra cosa más que: _seguir, y más rápido_.

Lamió la piel, sus dientes mordisqueando hasta dejarla roja; ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reprimiendo un sonido que estaba al borde de sus labios, arqueando la espalda, aspirando detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo… incitándolo. Tomó con su mano la pierna derecha de ella, obligándola a subirla, él presionándola contra el árbol, asegurándose que sintiera la erección de su entrepierna chocar con la de Kagome. Ella gimió, y…

Mierda. Se movió, inconscientemente frotándose contra su cuerpo. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

Subió la camisa escolar sin cuidado, su paciencia colapsando a los pocos segundos, terminando siendo destrozada por sus garras mientras que aquella prenda extraña que acostumbraban a utilizar las mujeres para cubrir sus pechos ya se encontraba retirada desde antes, incluso mucho antes de llegar a tenerla atrapada entre ese árbol y él. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura femenina, atrayéndola, acortando la distancia que ya no era posible hacer más mínima; sin embargo, él quería vencer a las leyes físicas, las corporales, _necesitaba_ fundirse con ella.

La besó, su lengua mojando los labios, preparando el terreno para que sus dientes mordieran, juguetearan con ese recto pedazo de carne humana; saboreó la sangre cuando rompió la piel. Esa mujer era exquisita, ni siquiera era un gusto metálico, sino que uno totalmente dulce, como lo era el de todo su cuerpo.

Jaló el cabello de ella, haciendo que su cabeza se fuese automáticamente hacia atrás, y se vio totalmente libre de explorar el cuello blanquecino de la chica; lamió, haciendo un trazo con su saliva desde el centro de la garganta hasta el comienzo de su mentón. Sonrió cuando la escuchó gemir. Tarde o temprano se rendiría, como había dicho antes, era algo inevitable.

La falda escolar tuvo el mismo destino que la camisa, las telas destrozadas se mezclaban entre el pasto, y ni siquiera el viento era capaz de moverlas. Pronto el color verde y blanquecino de las vestimentas fueron acompañadas por el rojo ardiente de las suyas; la tez pálida de ella, la piel trigueña de él, se vieron fundidas en la unión máxima de los cuerpos.

Empujó; la chica golpeando con su espalda el árbol, soltando un gemido que se balanceaba entre el placer y el dolor, prefería pensar que este último sentir era el que predominaba. Sabía que ocurriría cuando dejase que su lado demoníaco se despertara, no se podría detener, y cada vez iría más rápido, más fuerte, con una necesidad interminable. Volvió a embestir, aumentando la velocidad con cada segundo, sus músculos tensándose, la excitación haciéndose más presente, alimentándose de la tortura que sabía presentaba para ella que fuese tan violento.

Diez minutos llevaban en lo mismo. Lo sabía porque eso se demoraba el sol en esconderse cuando se encontraba a la mitad del atardecer; y él la tenía entre sus brazos desde el comienzo del alba.

Sintió temblar a la chica, un líquido se escurrió por su miembro, bajando por la pierna masculina; aún así, no se detuvo, siguió empujando, sin disminuir la velocidad inhumana que había adquirido a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Kagome ya no gemía, sino que su voz se había tornado en gritos desgarradores, en súplicas que le pedían se detuviese, que ya no podía más, que su cuerpo no aguantaba la presión.

—¿Qué dices, Kagome? No te escucho, grita más fuerte.

Mentira. Era un hijo de puta, lo sabía.

—¡Inu…yasha… detente… no puedo más!

Empujó, aún más fuerte que antes. El aire salió contorsionado por la boca de la chica; se arqueó hacia delante, su rostro quedando pegado al pecho sudoroso del demonio. Segundos después, tan sólo la silueta femenina reaccionaba con espasmos frente a las embestidas de él, sin producir ningún sonido, siquiera un movimiento que le asegurase al yôkai que estaba consciente.

La podría tener todo el día, toda la noche, sin desprenderse de ella, pero algo de cordura le quedaba dentro de su nublada mente; por ello, es que tan sólo… _la tendría así por toda la vida. _

Quizás, si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, Kagome hubiese notado la ironía en sus palabras, especialmente cuando se refirió al tema de la cordura.

Estaba _loco_, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

* * *

¿Ven? Soy una hermosa persona. Yo sé que aman a Inuyasha-sexy-yôkai y siempre las dejaba con las ganas. Peeero, ¡aquí está! Y no quise ser más explícita, porque no me gusta, prefiero que se lo imagen y yo solos les doy la base ;D

¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios :)

¡Os quiero y adoro!

**Franessa Black**


	21. Black roses red

¡Chan, chan, chan! (?)

Uh, ha llegado la hora de decir adiós a estas viñetas. Como ya les dije, eran 21 y hemos alcanzado ese número. Es una tristeza, me gustaban demasiado, pero esto dará paso a unos cuantos fanfics que también estoy escribiendo :)

Ah, estoy demasiado feliz hoy; tuve mi examen oral de Derecho Romano, y me saqué un 7 (para los que no saben, en Chile no se evalúa de 1 a 10, sino que de 1 a 7, por lo tanto el 7 es la nota máxima); y eso significó que me eximí del ramo, y que ya lo aprobé *-* ¡Vamos! (Juro que hiperventilé cuando la profesora me dijo la nota, y mis amigos me tocaron para que les diera suerte xD)

En fin, volvamos al tema.

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos/as los que comentaron, me pusieron como autora tanto en sus favoritos como en sus alertas, también los que hicieron lo mismo con la historia en sí; realmente, un escrito no es nada sin sus lectores :)

**setsuna17: **Que bueno que te haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por comentar siempre ;D ¡Besos!

**Ceeleste: **¡JA! Pequeña pervertida. Pero una maravilla que lo amaste, a mí también me gustó, es que independiente de la situación, si contiene a Inuyasha-sexy-yôkai siempre causará espasmos en mí, ¡cómo amo a ese hombre! xD Y contestando a tu pregunta, no fue una violación en todas sus palabras, sino que fue más que una situación que se transformó de aceptación por parte de los dos a un ligero abuso de Inuyasha, no sé si me explico: fue que la parte yôkai de Inuyasha se excedió con creces, fue demasiado rudo con ella, es como abusivo -en el sentido de dominante-, eso era lo que realmente quería mostrar con la viñeta, pero no una violación en sí :) Además, eso se compara con lo que pasará en esta viñeta, es como para que vean los dos lados de la relación, ahí entenderás cuando leas :D ¡Dios! Bueno, no te culparé por desear a Inuyasha, ¡todas lo hacemos! (y hombres en ciertos casos: obviamente hablando de Jakotsu (?)) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! :) ¡Un beso enorme!

**Yukina Higurashi: **Sí, al pobre Inuyasha lo censurarían si le despertaran todos sus instintos cuando se transforma en yôkai, pero lo bueno es que mi imaginación es lo suficientemente poco inhibida como para no poner una situación así xD Además, al pobre lo tienen vetado durante toda la serie, ¡de seguro le tenía ganas a Kagome desde hace tiempo! Yo insisto que él tenía que saciar sus necesidades de hombre, jajajaja :) Bueno, si se me viene a la cabeza una idea sobre una historia completa de Inuyasha-yôkai -aunque podría hacer viñetas también sobre eso-, la publicaré en honor a ti :D ¡Un beso! Y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer mi historia :D

**Beeco's/Madam Morgan: **ya no tengo idea de qué apodo ponerte -.- ¡Y bueno! ¿Qué esperabas? Es un yôkai, y todos sabemos cómo es Inuyasha cuando está así, completamente sin control (aunque en la viñeta tenía una cierta cordura); pero, admítelo, igual amas a Inuyasha aunque se porte como un idiota y abusivo :) Y sí, la gracia es que se notara cómo actúa en su lado yôkai, porque hay que compararlo con la situación de la viñeta de ahora :D Y ya, te aceptó los dos gustó y el no gustó, como siempre, nunca cambiarás (?) ¡Besos mujer! Love you :)

**Imparabble: **¡Dios! Yo creo que me quedó claro que amas cuando él es violento xD ¡JA! Amé tu comentario :) Hiperventila, hiperventila, ¡lo sé! Es un maldito hijo de puta que deseas te haga lo mismo, además, sin resistencia duele menos -no sé si es un consejo bueno o malo xD-; yo estoy segura que esto sucedía a diario cuando el grupo viaja, sólo que Rumiko se guardaba esas escenas para que no la demandaran, ¡y nos hiciera sufrir hasta el final! ¿Ella cree que somos estúpidos? Que hayan viajado por meses juntos y nunca haya sucedido nada, ¡blasfemia! (?) Algún día te concederé a Inuyasha -sí, ya me lo adueñé porque quiero- y haré que te... -túyasabes-; ¡besos neena! :) Te adoro.

**inuykag4ever: **¡Oh! Quizás tus peticiones han sido escuchadas, y puede que la viñeta tenga romance, ¡y del bueno! -ya adelanto muchas cosas de lo que trata-; así que esperaba a leerla y ya verás si te gusta o no :) Y no te preocupes, eso es lo bueno de cuando uno lee, que nadie tiene idea del contenido de lo que estás leyendo -no como en la televisión que si ves una escena candente se escucha por todos lados-, y no es pornografía, sino que algo más artístico (?) En fin. ¡Besos para ti! Gracias por comentar siempre ;D

**Jenifer-CHAN: **puedes reír, llorar, gritar, lo que quieras, ¡si tampoco fue tan trágico! -bueno, creo que sí-, peero, gustó la situación, además, ni que tampoco la partió en dos a la pobre, si no soy taaaan mala como creen xD Y bueno, ya estamos disminuyendo los exámenes, cada vez quedan menos :D Y vamos terminando el año universitario, así que estoy hyper bien :) ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso!

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen -sólo el usufructo de Inuyasha (?)-, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Las canciones al principio de las viñetas y los títulos de éstas son de Alana Grace.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La ruleta rusa es tan incierta como la vida; piensas que la tienes controlada, incluso cuando sabes que la bala ya ha atravesado tu cabeza._

**Russian roulette**

Black roses red

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on__  
__One last year has come and gone__  
__It's time to let your love rain down on me_

Las paredes de madera retumbaron. Un golpe seco se escuchó como eco entre la pequeña habitación. Silencio. Otro sonido, pero esta vez mucho más marcado que el anterior.

Suspiros. Voces se mezclaban entre sí, una era de un tono ronco, la otra ligeramente suave, pero entrecortada. Claramente identificables. Un hombre y una mujer parecían estar debatiéndose en una guerra interminable, tan sólo los gritos reprimidos eran suficientes para hacer notar de ello.

La poca luz de luna, que iluminaba un diminuto rincón del lugar, alcanzó a captar el viaje que hizo una prenda de ropa al deslizarse por las piernas que parecían ser femeninas por lo delgadas y finas; también pudo atestiguar sobre esa tela roja, que voló por el aire de una forma tan fugaz, cómo pasó a ser una parte más de la pila de ropa que se agrandaba con cada segundo.

Un gruñido acompañado de una respiración agitada. Silencio, uno que duró hasta que un gemido agudo inundó el ambiente.

Garras contorneando la piel desnuda que se ondeaba en la curva peligrosa de una cintura, avanzando hasta las caderas y perdiéndose en el vaivén de ellas. Movimientos suaves, sin embargo, a la vez se transformaban en bruscos actos que demarcaban la posesión de uno de los cuerpos sobre el otro. Los brazos musculosos, masculinos, se contrajeron, marcándose aún más, obligados a sujetarse de la pared para poder contener las piernas de la mujer que se aferraban peligrosamente a su torso.

Sus labios, rústicos y ásperos, se apoderaron de un pecho, del izquierdo para ser exacto, creyéndose dueño de éste, no… mejor dicho, _siendo_ el dueño, y no sólo de ese sector, sino que de todo el conjunto. Los suspiros que salían de la boca de ella tan sólo corroboraban el hecho, era una cuestión de lógica, nada más; sin contar que ya era suya desde el momento en que pisó esa época. Su lengua saboreó la piel, deteniéndose en cada porción, en cada rincón, queriendo memorizarse los diversos gustos que el sabor achocolatado de ella adoptaba en las distintas partes.

Las piernas, obviamente, sabían deliciosamente más _ricas_.

—Inuyasha…

Aquella voz era música en sus oídos, especialmente cuando se veía aplacada por un suspiro ahogado, por el gemido que intentaba reprimir para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa. Era _tan_ excitante hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde estaban durmiendo su abuelo, su madre y su hermano. Pero si ya no se habían despertado por el ruido insistentemente fuerte que hacía al hacer chocar el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared, dudaba que algo los alertara; aún así, quería tentar a la suerte, y probar si el empujarla más fuerte conseguía el mismo resultado. El aroma embriagante de los cabellos azabaches asaltó su nariz, y gruñó frente a la reacción que causó en él, ni siquiera era necesario decir que su entrepierna palpitó ante ello. Kami-sama, que alguien lo matara… porque ya no podía aguantarse más; o sino juraba que la haría gritar hasta la plegaria más larga que se pudiese esconder en los escritos sagrados.

Empujó. Le resultó demasiado fácil encontrar el lugar. Unas uñas se clavaron en su espalda, la chica se arqueó hacia él, permitiéndole encontrarse nuevamente con sus senos, y así volviendo a emprender el juego anterior. Le encantaba pasar su lengua por ellos, aún más el que ella gimiera su nombre, ni qué decir sobre las contracciones de las piernas femeninas cuando se advirtieron de aquel intruso adentrándose lentamente en la cavidad húmeda de la mujer.

No era necesario entrar en más detalles. Todo se resumía en tres simples palabras: _gemidos, velocidad, y orgasmo_. Media hora después se agregaba _éxtasis_. Sin contar la hora que llevaban acariciándose, besándose, emprendiendo el peligroso camino que sabía los llevaría a este momento.

Pero tan sólo llevaban veinte minutos, quedaba mucho por recorrer.

Se movió hacia delante, luego retrocediendo. Su mano contorneó las curvas, bajando rápidamente, sin detenerse ante las plegarias de la chica, alegándole entre suspiros que creía estar perdiendo la cordura; eso le dejó en claro que no pararía hasta volverla loca, porque sería el único resultado que conseguiría luego de que terminara con ella. Empujó nuevamente, aumentando la velocidad, y su dedo —su garra— se entrometió en la fricción de ambos cuerpos, malévolamente comenzando a jugar con aquel botón de carne rosada que era el centro del placer. Oh, la estaba torturando, lo sabía… y aún seguía siendo totalmente excitante.

Sonrió. Un lápiz rodó hasta sus pies, y supuso que pertenecía a aquel lapicero que estaba sobre el estante pegado a la pared. Se estaban moviendo rápido, él aceleraba con cada segundo; era una cosa de gravedad el que se cayera lo que estaba contra el sitio que había elegido para hacerle el amor a su mujer.

No era la primera vez, pero siempre han dicho que la práctica hace al maestro. Ellos llevaban un año perfeccionando la _técnica_. Sin contar los baños termales que terminaban con la chica recostada sobre una roca y siendo asaltada por manos curiosas que añoraban explorar su piel; ni tampoco aquella vez en que rompieron las escaleras del templo del pozo por querer darse placer mutuamente; ah, y cómo olvidar ese otro momento en donde acumularon una multa de dinero por haber destruido casi toda la cocina de la madre de Kagome.

Hablando de su mujer, la sintió temblar cuando dio otra embestida, y supo que estaba alcanzando el final; él también presentía que pronto culminaría. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes que una serie de gemidos, suspiros, gruñidos, y sinfín de sonidos que sus cuerdas vocales lograron emitir, inundaran la habitación.

—Te amo… —musitó con la voz entrecortada la chica.

Él empujó, una vez más; y clavó sus colmillos en aquella marca en el cuello de ella, corroborando su posesión. Apretó los músculos, tensándose ante la sensación que le embargaba, sin poder contenerse y soltando todo lo que se había acumulado en su interior. Cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, con un gruñido al borde de su garganta.

Un libro volvió a caer, y ambos sabían que no sería lo último, ni lo único, que chocaría contra el suelo durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

¿Ven? Las compensé por la viñeta anterior. Tampoco muy descriptiva, pero sí para imaginarse la situación (ya aclaré que no me gusta hacer muy explícitas estas escenas); y tan sólo espero que les haya gustado la última :)

Es como para que comparen el cómo es con Inuyasha-sexy-yôkai y con Inuyasha-endemoniadamenteviolable-hanyô.

Contestaré personalmente los review que lleguen por esta viñeta, así que los espero :D

¡Un beso enorme a todos/as los que leerán! :D Realmente los quiero y adoro.

**Franessa Black **


End file.
